Drama Huru Hara
by LynzKZ
Summary: Fang di tinggalkan oleh abang dia. Fang terpaksa menyesuaikan diri di dalam sebuah keluarga yang mempunyai adik beradik kembar seramai 7 orang iaitu Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn dan Solar. Adakah dia berjaya ataupun menjadi huru hara?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! Haha... ini adalah percubaan author untuk menulis fanfic pecahan Boboiboy xD maaf kalau tidak menarik**

 **Di dalam cerita ini, tiada jam kuasa, tiada alien, mungkin ada OC dan tiada kena mengena dengan fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam fanfic ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Drama Huru Hara**

"ABANG! TUNGGU!" Fang mengejar sebuah kereta milik abangnya tetapi akhirnya dia terjatuh di atas jalan raya. Lutut kakinya luka sedikit. Dia menangis bukan kerana sakit dilututnya tetapi sakit di hatinya "KENAPA ABANG TINGGALKAN ADIK!" Tiada jawapan yang dia dapat. Hanya tiupan angin mendayu sahaja menjadi peneman dia pada masa itu

Kaizo tidak berpatah balik untuk mengambil adiknya. Fang dibiarkan begitu sahaja. Fang duduk di atas jalan raya sambil menangis seorang diri. Dia mahu abang dia balik, dia mahu abang dia patah balik dan ambil dia bersama. Kenapa ini semua berlaku? Apa salah aku? bisik di hati Fang yang dia tidak ketahui jawapannya. Fang telah dihantar ke sebuah keluarga angkat. Di situ, dia dapat hidup dengan bahagia tetapi Kaizo silap. Fang perlukan abang dia. Fang hanya mahukan kasih sayang dari abang dia

"Jangan menangis, Fang. Nanti abang kamu akan datang untuk menjenguk kamu di sini" kata seorang wanita yang sangat lemah lembut

"Betul ke abang akan datang balik?" Wanita itu angguk sambil hulurkan tangannya. Tangan kecil Fang menyahut tangan wanita itu. Lalu dia bangun dari situ "Fang akan tunggu abang kembali"

"Sementara itu, mari kita berkenalan dengan anak-anak aunty. Tapi.. kalau kamu nak panggil saya ibu pun boleh juga. Fang sudah menjadi sebahagian keluarga aunty juga"

"Bagaimana dengan abang?" tanya Fang yang muda dan comel itu. Dia tidak tahu bahawa abang dia tidak mampu untuk menjaga Fang. Dia perlu bekerja tetapi siapa yang ingin jagakan Fang semasa ketiadaan dia nanti. Kaizo telah membuat keputusan untuk berikan Fang kepada mana-mana keluarga yang ikhlas menjaga adiknya

"Abang kamu perlu bekerja untuk mencari duit. Nanti-nanti abang kamu akan kembali ke sini. Jangan risau, aunty akan jaga Fang dengan baik. Mari masuk ke dalam rumah aunty" Wanita itu memimpin tangan Fang untuk masuk ke dalam rumah "Fang boleh berkawan dengan anak-anak aunty. Dia orang ni boleh dikatakan nakal tapi baik sebenarnya"

"Siapa anak-anak aunty tu?" Wanita itu tidak menjawab kerana ketujuh-tujuh anaknya sudah pun berada di ruang tamu sedang bermain video game di television

"Inilah anak-anak aunty. Anak aunty adalah kembar 7" Terkejut Fang di situ. Mata dia melihat satu per satu anak wanita itu. Muka mereka hampir sama tetapi topi mereka dalam pelbagai gaya dan pelbagai warna. Setiap topi mereka akan simbol yang berlainan "ANAK-ANAK KU! BERATUR SEMUA!" Dengan begitu tertibnya, mereka tinggalkan video game tersebut dan terus berbaris di hadapan ibu mereka

"Aunty memperkenalkan.. Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn dan Solar" Fang rasa pelik dengan nama-nama tersebut. Lalu dia melihat muka aunty itu dengan perasaan peliknya "Kenapa Fang?"

"Apasal nama dia orang pelik-pelik. Bukan ke itu adalah nama element-element yang ada di bumi"

"Errr... itu sebab aunty ni gilakan element.. hehehee.. jadi, maafkan nama mereka semua yea. Pergilah berkawan dengan dia orang, aunty nak pergi masak sekejap. Anak-anak ku, jangan nak buli dia pula"

"BAIK IBU!" Jawap para kembar element. Wanita yang bernama Keiko itu terus masuk ke dalam dapur untuk sedia makan malam mereka

"WAH! KITA ADA ADIK BARU!" kata Blaze yang sangat teruja melihat Fang "Jadi kami adalah abang kembar kamu"

"Err.. aku ada seorang sahaja abang" balas Fang. Dia rasa takut pula apabila melihat mata-mata para kembar itu melihat diri dia. Apa yang berlaku seterusnya, mereka semua peluk Fang seerat-eratnya "WEI WEI! Jangan peluk akulah"

"Janganlah macam tu, kau kan sudah menjadi adik kita orang. Jadi kita mestilah nak bermesra dengan adik angkat baru kita ni" kata Gempa sambil tersenyum kecil

"Betul tu! Aku dapat rasakan kita semua akan menjadi adik beradik yang rapat! Bolehlah aku ajak kau bermain dengan aku dan Thorn nanti" kata Taufan

"Eh kejap.. umur korang berapa sebenarnya?"

"Umur kita orang adalah 14 tahun" balas Halilintar. Suara dia serius seperti Kaizo. Fang sudah mula merindui abang kandung dia "Kenapa? Kau sama umur dengan kita orang ke?"

"Yea, sama umur tapi.. KORANG BUKAN ADIK BERADIK AKU!" Fang menolak Ice dan Blaze untuk lari dari mereka semua. Dia terus masuk ke dalam satu bilik dan kuncikan diri dia di dalam bilik itu. Dia bersandar di belakang pintu. Sedikit demi sedikit dia terduduk di situ sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia menangis seorang diri di dalam bilk itu

* * *

1 jam sudah berlalu. Fang tertidur di tepi pintu bilik. Air matanya masih lagi mengalir keluar kerana mimpi dia asyik berulangkali tentang kejadian tadi. Dia asyik menjerit nama abangnya sehinggalah satu ketukan di pintu membuat dia terjaga

"Fang, marilah makan. Ibu ada sudah sediakan makan malam untuk kita semua" Fang tidak membalas jeritan dari seseorang itu "Fang, bukalah pintu ini"

"Gempa, dia tak nak buka pintulah"

"Aku tahu Thorn tapi tak kan nak biarkan Fang duduk dalam bilik seorang diri dengan perut kosong dia. Nanti ibu risau pula kalau tiba-tiba dia jatuh sakit. Kita sebagai adik beradik angkat dia, kenalah jaga dia dengan baik. Nanti abang dia ingat kita ni buli adik dia pula" kata Gempa

"Ohh.. betul juga cakap kau tu. Kalau macam tu, kita jangan mengalah! Kita ketuk pintu ni sampai dia buka" Lalu beberapa ketukan telah dibuat oleh Thorn tanpa berhenti "Fang bukalah, Fang bukalah, Fang bukalah, Fang bukalah, Fang bukalah! Fang bukalah!.." Fang mula berapi-api kerana telah menganggu dia untuk bersendirian

"WOI! BOLEH SENYAP TAK! KAU PERGI AJELAH MAKAN DENGAN GEMPA BUMI KAU TU!"

"Gempa bumi?" kata Thorn disebalik pintu itu

"WEI WEI! Apasal... kau goyang-goyangkan... aku... adeh.. pening.. kepala.. aku"

"Dia panggil kau Gempa bumi, jadi aku goyang-goyangkan kau untuk jadikan Gempa bumi. Macam mana? Ada apa-apa perubahan tak?"

"Aku pergi makan dulu" kata Gempa dengan nada marah dia "Fang, kalau kau nak makan. Turunlah, makanan kau sentiasa tunggu dekat bawah tu" Fang masih lagi tidak berganjat dari tempat duduknya. Dia biarkan Gempa dan Thorn pergi dari situ

"Wei, kau pergi ajelah turun makan daripada sibuk dalam bilik aku" Fang terkejut dengan datangnya satu suara di dalam bilik itu

"Ha-hantu ke tu?" Fang bangun dari situ dan melihat seseorang sedang terbaring di atas katil sambil garu-garu punggungnya kerana gatal

"Aku bukan hantulah, aku Ice" balas Ice sambil menguap besar

"Macam mana kau boleh ada dalam bilik ni? Bukan ke tadi kau ada dengan dia orang?"

"Itu tadi, lepas tu aku panjatlah untuk masuk ke dalam bilik aku ni." Tingkap bilik itu terbuka luas. Fang melihat mata Ice masih lagi pejam tapi mulut dia bercakap "Kalau kau nak tahu, aku ni kaki kuat tidur. Suka tidur sepanjang masa"

"Jadi, kau boleh di kategorikan sebagai pemalas"

"Boleh dikatakan begitu" kata Ice yang tidak membantah "Kalau kau biasakan diri dengana kembar-kembar aku ni. Kau perlu tahu setiap seorang daripada mereka adalah berbeza"

"Maksud kau?"

"Maksud aku.. personality mereka yang berbeza-beza. Halilintar ni nampak serius, tak reti senyum tapi sebenarnya baik. Taufan seorang yang periang tapi tahu juga bila nak serius, Gempa seperti abang sulung kami semua. Dia tu macam ketua dan paling matang sekali. Blaze suka macam Taufan, periang dan suka bermain tapi kalau dia mengamuk. Habis satu rumah, sudah macam kena puting beliung. Thorn pula sengal dan bendul. Dia suka bermain tapi selalu sangat dipermainkan oleh orang lain. Solar tu, aku tak pasti sebab sepanjang hidup kami, dia tu blur memanjang. Agaknya personality dia begitu, seorang yang blur tapi keunikan tentang dia adalah dia seorang yang pandai"

"Ohh.. dan kau pula kaki pemalas dan kuat tidur?" Fang melihat Ice sudah pun tidur "Cheh, tidur pulak dia ni"

Fang membuat keputusan untuk mengenali mereka dengan lebih dekat. Manalah tahu, satu hari nanti, salah satu daripada mereka akan menjadi kawan baik atau adik beradik paling rapat dengan dia. Jadi dia mencuba walaupun hati dia tidak begitu gembira sangat. Dia masih lagi perlukan abang dia tapi dia perlu kuat. Kalau dia kuat, mungkin abang dia akan kembali dan ambil dia dari sini. Tangan dia sudah pegang tombol pintu, lalu dia pusingkannya secara perlahan. Dia mengintai sedikit di bahagian luar bilik, tiada siapa di situ. Lalu dia membuka luas dan mengambil langkah keluar. Dari situ, dia boleh mendengar huru haranya di dalam dapur. Kaki dia berjalan sedikit demi sedikit ke dapur. Dia tersenyum sedikit apabila melihat para kembar makan malam dengan cerianya

"Fang! Datang pun kamu. Mari duduk dekat sebelah Solar" Keiko tarik keluar kerusi di sebelah Solar "Mari makan bersama. Hari ini aunty ada masak nasi ayam" Fang duduk di sebelah Solar sambil melihat Gempa dan Halilintar letak pinggan dan cawan di depan dia. Keiko letakkan satu senduk nasi dan beberapa ketul ayam di dalam pinggan itu. Taufan berikan sup dan sambal kepada dia. Fang mula menangis di situ

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Gempa

"Korang begitu baik dengan aku walaupun aku baru sahaja diterima masuk ke dalam keluarga ini. Korang buat begitu, buatkan aku semakin rindu dengan abang aku"

"Dia akan datang balik. Percayalah" Keiko peluk Fang dengan penuh kasih sayang "Tapi berapa lama dia akan pergi, itu aunty tidak dapat nak katakan. Fang duduk sahaja di sini dan tunggu sehingga dia datang balik. Bila dia sudah kembali, aunty pasti.. dia sudah bersedia untuk ambil kamu balik"

"Tapi kalau dia tak nak ambik Fang, macam mana?"

"Dan aunty akan menjaga kamu selama-lama dan anggap kamu sebagai anak aunty sendiri. Fang makan ok, aunty tak nak Fang jatuh sakit. Abang kamu pun tak tengok kamu sakit. Dia nak adik dia sihat" Fang mengesat air matanya. Lalu dia makan di situ sambil melihat gelagat adik beradik kembar itu. Betul kata Ice tadi, personality mereka berbeza tetapi memang sangat huru hara. Solar asyik blur sahaja apabila Taufan ceritakan satu kisah lawak. Thorn selalu dipermainkan oleh Halilintar, kasihan dia. Gempa selalu marah kepada Halilintar kerana menganggu Thorn. Blaze pun, tiada siapa yang berani buat dia panas baran. Jadi, apa sahaja yang dia nak, dia akan dapat. Fang pula rasa bertuah berada di dalam keluarga ini

* * *

Pada malam itu, Fang tidak begitu mengantuk. Dia duduk di tepi tingkap bilik Ice. Dia terpaksa berkongsi bilik dengan Ice. Dari situ, dia merenung jauh ke langit sambil fikirkan tentang abang dia

"Abang dekat mana? Abang sudah makan ke? Abang ingat tak, abang selalu bagi adik makan dulu. Kalau adik habiskan makanan, abang tak marah. Abang cuma minum air kosong sahaja tapi adik selalu tinggalkan sedikit makanan untuk abang. Itu pun abang masih lagi menolak kerana abang takut kalau adik lapar lagi tapi adik tak lapar, adik nak abang makan juga. Adik tak nak abang menahan kelaparan abang sebab adik terlampau sayangkan abang. Abang.. adik tak tahu abang berada dekat mana sekarang ini tapi adik berharap, abang tidak akan lupakan adik. Abang pasti akan kembali.."

Jauh dari situ, Kaizo sedang mengelap sebuah meja di sebuah restaurant. Dia bekerja keras untuk dapatkan wang untuk menyara kehidupan dia tapi buat masa sekarang ini, biarlah dia kumpul duit terlebih dahulu. Dia mahu kehidupan dia stabil dan apabila dia berjaya, dia akan kembali untuk mengambil adik dia balik

"Pang, kau tinggal di sana dulu. Bagilah abang masa untuk betulkan balik kehidupan kita. Maafkan abang kerana abang terpaksa buat begini. Abang cuma mahukan yang terbaik untuk diri Pang"

* * *

 **err.. kalau cakap tamat boleh ke? xD**

 **hehee.. macam mana? ok ke? or k.o.. terima kasih kerana sudi membaca..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Disebabkan ada yang tak bagi author tamatkan xD jadi author sambungkan kisah Drama Huru Hara ini**

 **Mulanya, memang nak buat drama sedih tapi dah tercampur drama lawak pulak.. heheee.. maaf yea**

 **Thank you sebab sudi baca fanfic baru ini dan berikan review! Author akan berusaha untuk berikan yang terbaik!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Pang" Sebuah nama manja yang Kaizo berikan kepada adiknya. Nama itu adalah nama timangan Fang kerana semasa dia kecil lagi, dia tidak boleh menyebut namanya dengan betul

Sekeping gambar terselit di dalam poket seluar Kaizo. Gambar adik lelakinya yang comel, panas baran, suka mengamuk, pandai, mempunyai pendirian tersendiri, nakal tetapi hati adiknya baik. Kaizo amat menyayangi adiknya tetapi apa yang dia lakukan semalam mungkin agak kejam sedikit. Dia tahu dia tidak patut tinggalkan Fang begitu sahaja tanpa memberikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya. Kalau dia beritahu, sudah tentu Fang akan bantah sebantahnya atau lebih teruk lagi, lari dari rumah. Kaizo tidak begitu lena tidur kerana pemikirannya asyik terbayangkan wajah adiknya setiap kali dia pejamkan mata

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ni Pang? Adakah kau sisihkan diri kau dari keluarga yang baik itu? Atau kau lari dari rumah itu. Aku berharap, kau tidak akan buat begitu kerana aku mahu kau gembira tapi tak mungkin itu akan berlaku. Aku tahu, aku buat kau sedih. Aku biarkan kau menangis tanpa pujuk kau. Maafkan aku, Pang. Abang buat begitu, demi kebaikankan kau. Satu hari nanti, aku akan kembali dan kita akan bersama lagi. Aku takkan lupakan kau, Pang"

Kaizo terus bangunkan diri dia untuk bersiap-siap. Badan dia penat, dia masih lagi rasa mengantuk tetapi dia harus bekerja untuk mencari duit, demi adik dia. Kaizo terus ke bilik air untuk mandi. Sebelum dia masuk ke dalam bilik air, dia tersenyum sambil melihat permandangan di luar tingkap

"Selamat pagi, Pang"

* * *

"FANG! BANGUN FANG!"

"AKU NAK TIDURLAH!" Tangan Fang meraba-raba di atas katil itu sehingga dia tersentuh sebuah bantal yang dicari olehnya, lalu dia angkat dan baling ke arah seseorang "Pergilah main jauh-jauh! Sibuk aje"

"Bangunlah Fang! Kitakan nak pergi sekolah kejap lagi" Fang membuka matanya. Gempa ada di sebelah katilnya sambil pegang bantal tadi "Bangun pun kau"

"Sekolah?"

"Yelah, kau masuk sekolah kita orang. Jadi, kita semua sama sekolah! Bangunlah, nanti kita lambat pula"

"Tapi..." Fang terus pusingkan badan dia menghadap dinding "Tapi... aku malu kalau aku masuk sekolah. Aku bukannya pandai sangat. Aku dulu pernah sekolah tapi lepas ibu bapa aku tiada, abang aku tak mampu nak menyara kehidupan kita orang, terus aku diberhentikan sekolah"

"Yer ke, ibu aku kata kau tu pandai. Abang kau sendiri pernah cerita dekat ibu aku" Fang terkejut dan terus dia bersemuka dengan Gempa

"Itu dulu.. ini sekarang. Macam mana kalau paling terakhir sekali dalam kelas. Nanti dia orang akan ketawakan aku"

"Jangan risaulah, Fang. Akukan ada, aku boleh ajar kau tapi.. hehehee" Gempa garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih "Aku ajar apa yang aku tahu ajelah.. hehee.. kalau kau nak, Solar boleh ajar kau. Dia tu lebih pandai daripada kita orang tapi otak dia blur memanjang. Pandai tapi blur, pelik pelik"

"Hmmm... aku tak nak lah pergi sekolah" Fang terus sembunyikan diri dia di bawah selimut. Gempa tarik selimut itu "Woi!"

"Janganlah macam tu, Fang. Kalau kau nak abang kau kembali, kau kena buktikan yang diri kau tu pandai dan bukan seorang budak hanya tunggu abang dia datang ke sini dan tidak buat kerja lain, hanya duduk diam sahaja. Goyang kaki dekat rumah, makan, tidur, tunggu, benda lain tak buat"

"Betul tu!" muncul Taufan di sebelah Gempa "Nah, ibu sudah sediakan baju sekolah untuk kau" Taufan sudah berpakaian baju sekolahnya. Muka dia ceria di pagi hari, seperti Gempa juga

"LARI! LARI! BLAZE NAK MENGAMUK!" Datang sebuah jeritan dari luar bilik itu

"Kenapa tu?" Fang bangun dari situ kerana terkejut dengan jeritan dari Thorn tadi. Gempa dan Taufan hanya berdiri di situ dan hiraukan jeritan tadi

"Kalau kau nak tahu, Blaze tu suka mengamuk pada waktu pagi sebab nak kejutkan dia punyalah susah tapi yang selalu jadi mangsa ialah Thorn. Si Halilintar suka sangat suruh Thorn pergi kejutkan Blaze" kata Gempa "Dan Thorn tu mudah sangat percaya apa yang Halilintar selalu katakan"

"Kasihan" bisik Fang sambil menguap besar "Kalau si kaki tidur si Ice tu, macam mana korang kejutkan dia?"

"Oh! Itu ibu kita orang yang akan kejutkan dia. Ibu awal-awal lagi sudah sediakan umpan untuk dia iaitu Hot Chocolate dari kedai atuk kami. Mesti si Ice akan bangun punya" Taufan tergelak melihat Ice begitu semangat memakai baju sekolah "Dia tu peminat setia hot chocolate, ice chocolate atau apa-apa sahaja chocolate dari kedai atuk kami. Kalau nak suruh dia buat sesuatu, kena umpan dia dulu.. hehehee.. baru dia buat. Tapi selalunya, kalau dia dah dapat air chocolate dia, mesti dia akan duduk relax sahaja. Kita orang pula yang kena buat kerja"

"Hmmm... memang susah nak suruh dia rajin. Hanya chocolate chocolate itu ajelah buatkan dia rajin lebih sedikit" kata Gempa "Kau pergi mandi cepat, nanti kita lambat pula. Dah habis mandi, kita bolehlah sarapan sama-sama nanti"

"Ok" balas Fang dengan nada perlahan dia. Kaki dia sudah cecah di atas lantai bilik "Korang tunggulah dekat bawah, aku nak pergi mandi sekejap" Gempa dan Taufan terus keluar dari bilik dengan senyuman mesra mereka. Fang terus tutup bilik itu

"Kau sebenarnya nak lari dari sinikan" kata Ice sambil sikat rambut dia "dan cari abang kau yang entah dekat mana"

"Macam mana kau tahu?"

"Sebab kau malas nak melayan karenah kita orang semua. Kalau kau nak lari, aku tak kan halang kau. Tingkap bilik ini sudah terbuka luas. Kau nak panjat keluar, panjatlah" Ice terus angkat beg sekolah dia "Semoga kau jumpa abang kau nanti"

"Terima kasih" Fang terus ke tingkap bilik. Inilah peluang dia untuk larikan diri. Dia mahu kembali kepada abang dia dan dia tidak kisah pun sejauh mana pun dia harus berjalan untuk mencari abangnya "Aku akan berjaya, aku akan dapat berjumpa dengan abang aku semula" Dia terus keluarkan kepalanya di tingkap. Lalu dia melihat ke bawah. Wajah dia berubah menjadi sedih dan sedikit marah kerana Halilintar ada di situ

"Selamat pagi" kata Halilintar dengan nada serius. Fang tersengih dan terus masuk ke dalam

"Aku pergi mandi dulu" Fang mengambil tuala dia. Hati dia terasa sedikit kecewa kerana rancangan dia untuk larikan diri tidak menjadi. Ice abaikan sahaja Fang, dia terus keluar dari bilik itu. Tinggallah Fang bersendirian di dalam bilik itu untuk merindui abang dia. Sekeping gambar dia dan abangnya terselit di dalam poket seluarnya. Fang keluarkan gambar itu untuk mengubati rindu dia tetapi ianya tidak mencukupi. Fang menangis sedikit sambil cium wajah abangnya di gambar itu

* * *

Sewaktu mereka sampai ke pintu pagar sekolah, para pelajar perempuan berpusu-pusu untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada seseorang iaitu Halilintar. Dia mempunyai peminat yang ramai, sehingga para pelajar lelaki cemburu dengan popularity Halilintar

"Jom kita ke tempat lain" Gempa mengheret Fang ke tempat lain. Dia boleh naik lemas berada di situ dengan dibanjiri oleh para peminat Halilintar "Mari aku tunjukkan kelas kau"

"Aku sama kelas dengan siapa nanti?" tanya Fang sambil melihat pelajar-pelajar lain yang ada di sekolah itu

"Dengan aku!" Taufan muncul di sebelah Fang "Kau sama kelas dengan aku, Gempa dan Halilintar. Ice, Blaze dan Thorn kelas lain dan Solar tu kelas paling depan sekali. Dia seorang sahaja dekat kelas lain seorang diri"

"Bolehlah kau berkenalan dengan kawan-kawan kita orang. Itu pun salah seorang daripada kawan kita" Gempa mengheret Fang kearah seseorang yang sedang duduk makan dengan gelojohnya. Badan budak itu agak besar dan bangsa budak itu adalah indah. Dia juga memakai sejenis baju jaket berwarna hjiau "Mari aku memperkenalkan Gopal"

"Dey, ini siapa?" tanya Gopal sambil kunyah ayam goreng dia

"Ini Fang, dia adalah adik beradik angkat kita orang"

"Adik beradik angkat? Ibu kau nak tambah satu lagi anak ke?" Terus kepala Gopal kena tepuk oleh seorang gadis berbangsa cina "Adeh, aku bergurau ajelah"

"Haiyooo.. kau ni, pagi-pagi lagi sudah makan ayam goreng" Gopal tersengih kepada gadis itu. Di sebelah gadis cina itu adalah lagi seorang gadis yang serba ayu dengan tudung pink dia

"Ini pula siapa?" tanya Fang

"Ini adalah Yaya dan Ying. Yang pakai cermin mata bulat tu ialah Ying dan yang pakai tudung ini adalah Yaya. Dia orang berdua ni kawan baik. Macam kita orang adik beradik kembar dan Gopal" kata Gempa lagi "Aku harap, kau dan mereka bertiga akan menjadi kawan baik juga"

"Terima kasih" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak perlahan. Mereka mula perasan, nada itu ada sedikit rasa sedih

"Kau ok ke?" tanya Yaya

"Aku ok sahaja" balas Fang "Salam berkenalan semua. Jadi korang bertiga pun sama kelas dengan Gempa dan Taufan ke?"

"Gopal aje yang sama kelas kita orang. Yaya dan Ying sama kelas dengan Solar" Halilintar sudah pun munculkan diri. Di tangan dia, penuh dengan hadiah-hadiah dari peminat setia dia "Korang nak hadiah ni?" tanya Halilintar dengan serba seriusnya

"THORN NAK! THORN NAK!"

"Blaze pun nak juga!" Mata dia dan Thorn sudah bersinar-sinar melihat sekotak chocolate yang ada di tangan Halilintar "Macam sedap aje chocolate tu"

"Chocolate?" Ice muncul di belakang Halilintar "Chocolate dari kedai Tok Aba ke?"

"Yea" Halilintar tunjuk logo kedai Tok Aba kepada Ice "Ambiklah chocolate ni tapi kena kongsi. Kalau tidak, aku akan belasah sorang-sorang"

"Dengar tu! Kongsi chocolate ni" kata Thorn dengan gembiranya tetapi chocolate itu sudah dibuka dan telah dihabiskan oleh Ice dan Blaze tadi "Erk! Cepatnya habis"

"Kau lambat sangat, tadi ada gajah pergi sedut semua chocolate"

"GAJAH?! mana gajah mana gajah" Thorn begitu percaya sangat cakap Halilintar sampai dia mencari-cari gajah di sekeliling mereka. Blaze dan Ice tergelak riang di situ. Taufan kawal gelakkan dia kerana tidak mahu dimarahi oleh Gempa nanti. Yaya dan Ying berikan renungan maut kepada Halilintar. Solar pula, entah dia hilang ke mana. Gopal sambung balik makan ayam goreng dia

"Halilintar! Kenapa kau tipu Thorn. Kau suka sangat main-mainkan dia. Sudahlah dia mudah sangat percaya cakap orang"

"Mestilah kena percaya, kalau kita tak percaya. Nanti dia ingat kita tak percaya cakap dia. Halilintar tak tipu aku"

"Betul tu" Halilintar terus tersenyum sinis. Gempa terus bersilang tangan kerana terlampau marah sangkat kepada kembar dia "Gajah yang aku maksudkan tadi adalah Gopal. Jadi aku takdelah tipu"

"Kau ni Halilintar, kasihan tau dekat Thorn" marah Yaya

"Takpelah Yaya, satu hari nanti.. dia terkena balik seperti mana dia buat dekat Thorn, baru dia tahu" Halilintar hanya abaikan sahaja cakap Gempa tadi "Fang, kau pun jangan nak ikut perangai si Halilintar ni"

"Hmm.. ok" balas Fang "Aku nak pergi jalan-jalan sambil tengok sekolah ni. Pergi dulu semua" Dia terus beredar dari situ dengan kedua belah tangannya masuk ke dalam poket seluar sekolahnya

"Apasal dengan dia tu?" tanya Ying

"Hmm.. panjang ceritanya" balas Gempa. Mata dia melihat Fang berjalan secara perlahan dengan kepalanya tertunduk sedikit "Dia bukan ada masalah keluarga tapi dia ada masalah abang dia tinggalkan dia tanpa beritahu sebab"

* * *

Fang duduk di atas bangku sekolah sambil melihat pelajar lain berborak gembira dengan rakan-rakan mereka. Dia hanya duduk bersendirian di situ sambil fikirkan tentang abang dia

"Abang, abang apa khabar hari ni? Adik sihat sahaja. Hari ini hari pertama adik dapat kembali ke sekolah tapi adik takut kalau adik tidak faham apa yang cikgu ajar atau pelajar lain fikirkan adik ni tidak sepandai mana. Abang nak tahu tak, adik teringin sangat nak peluk abang hari ni tapi apa boleh buat, abang tinggalkan adik. Kepada siapa lagi adik nak bermanja sakan nanti kalau bukan abang sendiri. Abang, adik yakin abang akan kembali dan kita akan bersatu semula. Abang janjikan, abang dan adik selamanya" Fang mengesat air matanya sambil tersenyum sedikit

"Mestilah dia akan kembali" Fang tidak kejut, dia cuma menoleh kebelakang. Dua orang gadis yang dia kenal tadi ada di situ. Salah seorang daripada mereka menghulurkan sehelai sapu tangan kepada dia

"Terima kasih.. kau Yaya kan?" Gadis itu angguk kepalanya "Dan kau pula ialah Ying"

"Betul tu! Kita orang sudah dengar kisah kau dari Gempa tadi. Maaf kalau kita ni sibuk dalam hal kau"

"Takpe" Fang terus alihkan pandang dia ke tempat lain "Boleh tak korang tinggalkan aku. Aku nak bersendirian sahaja"

"Boleh" Yaya mengajak Ying ke tempat lain. Sapu tangan yang dihulurkan oleh Yaya tadi, Fang tidak mengambilnya. Dia hanya abaikan sahaja "Kalau kau perlukan telinga untuk dengar isi hati kau, cari sahaja kami" Fang tidak menjawab. Lalu dua gadis itu beredar dari situ. Tangan Fang sudah keluarkan sekeping gambar abangnya dan dia di sebuah kedai makanan

"Abang, adik ada buat salah apa-apa ke? Kalau adik ada buat salah, maafkan adik" Fang menangis kecil di dalam hatinya. Mata dia menatap wajah abangnya yang tersenyum di dalam gambar itu "Abang.. adik sayangkan abang"

Loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi. Para pelajar bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing kecuali Fang. Dia tidak berganjat dari situ. Hati dia sangat merindui abangnya, wajah dia sayu sahaja dan mata dia terbayangkan abang dia ada di sebelah sambil peluk dirinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia seperti dengar suara abang dia. Suara abang dia yang selalu sangat serius tapi ada kalanya, abang dia akan tersenyum lebar apabila mereka berseronok bersama. Fang pejamkan matanya sambil merasai kasih sayang dari abang dia

"Fang, jom masuk kelas" Fang celikkan matanya. Di depan matanya ada 7 orang adik beradik kembar yang begitu baik dengan diri dia. Merekalah dari semalam lagi cuba buat Fang tersenyum sedikit. Lalu Fang bangun dan tidak menolak ajakan Gempa tadi

"Rehat nanti, kita makan sama-sama ok" kata Taufan "Aku dengar hari ni mak cik kantin sekolah nak jual bihun sup dan juga bakso. Mesti sedap!"

"Bukan ke mak cik kantin hari ni nak jual mee goreng?" kata pula Blaze "Atau aku tersilap dengar?"

"Atau telinga kau penuh dengan sarang labah-labah"

"Bila masa telinga aku penuh dengan sarang labah-labah?" Hati Blaze terus membara sedikit "Kau ni Halilintar, suka buat orang lain mengamuk"

"Tapi betul ke labah-labah boleh buat sarang dekat telinga manusia?" Thorn terus periksa telinga Blaze "Macam banyak taik telinga aje. Aku tak jumpa pun sarang labah-labah"

"Aku rasa, baik kita lari dulu sebab Blaze nak mula mengamuk! LARI!" Taufan terus larikan diri untuk selamatkan diri dia daripada amukan Blaze.

Gempa menepuk dahinya sendiri kerana pagi-pagi lagi sudah buat kecoh di situ. Habis Thorn telah digoyang-goyangkan oleh Blaze. Halilintar hanya tersenyum sinis sambil bersilang tangan. Ice menguap besar sambil melihat kembar dia buat kecoh di situ

"Eh Solar, kau tengah tengok apa tu?" Pertanyaan Gempa tadi membuatkan Fang terpandang seseorang yang sedang berdiri di luar sekolah

"Ada orang sedang tengok kita orang" jawab Solar "Aku tak tahu siapa orang tu"

"Itu.. itu.. ABANG!" Fang berlari ke pintu pagar sekolah. Kaizo ada di situ untuk pergi melihat adiknya dari jauh tapi dia tidak sangka pula adiknya nampak "ABANG! TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI!"

"FANG!" Gempa dan kembar dia yang lain terkejut melihat Fang berlari begitu pantasnya

"ABANG!" Fang tidak berhenti berlari. Kaizo cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kereta balik "ABANG! TUNGGU ADIK! BAWALAH ADIK SEKALI!" Kereta itu sudah berjalan pergi. Fang berhenti di pintu pagar sekolah. Lalu dia terduduk dan menangis di situ "Abang... kenapa abang tak tunggu adik? ABANG KEJAM! ABANG JAHAT! ADIK BENCI ABANG!"

Fang menangis dan meronta-ronta di situ. Cikgu-cikgu yang ternampak kejadian tadi terpaksa pergi untuk tenangkan Fang tetapi Fang tetap mengamuk dan memanggil nama abangnya. Pelajar-pelajar yang belum masuk ke dalam kelas, melihat Fang menangis seperti orang gila. Setengah pelajar perempuan berpelukan sambil menangis kecil kerana tidak sanggup melihat Fang begitu. Beberapa orang guru wanita menyuruh pelajar lain masuk ke dalam kelas, sementara guru yang lain tenangkan keadaan

"ABANG! ABANG! Adik nak abang! Adik nak abang.. adik rindukan abang!" Fang meraung sekuat hati sehingga badan dia dipeluk oleh seseorang. Dia menangis di dalam dakapan orang itu "Abang.. abang bencikan adik ke? Abang nak adik bencikan abang juga ke? Abang... kalau abang tinggalkan adik, abang hanya mahukan kesunyian di dalam hati adik. Abang tarik kegembiraan. Abang hilangkan keceriaan adik.. abang.. abang"

"Pang, maafkan abang"

"Abang?" Fang melihat siapa orang yang peluk dia tadi. Mata dia tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini. Abang dia telah pun kembali di situ "Abang! Abang sudah kembali! Abang nak bawa adik ke? Abang lepas ni tak nak tinggalkan adik ke?"

"Maafkan abang, Pang. Abang terpaksa tinggalkan kau. Mari kita ke tempat lain" Kaizo bangun dari situ sambil peluk adiknya. Cikgu-cikgu di situ tersenyum gembira melihat adik beradik itu dapat berjumpa semula. Gempa dan kembar dia juga turut gembira. Mereka rasa Fang akan dibawa pergi oleh abangnya sendiri dan tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi

"Aku harap kau gembira, Fang" bisik Gempa sambil tersenyum di situ. Dia dapat merasai kegembiraan Fang pada saat itu. Bukan dia sahaja, adik beradik kembar dia pun dapat merasai perasaan itu. Mereka rasa bahagia pada saat-saat Kaizo memeluk adiknya yang sedang menangis di situ

* * *

Kaizo telah bawa adiknya ke sebuah cafe yang terletak di bandar Pulau Rintis. Suasana cafe itu tidaklah semeriah mana seperti cafe lain tetapi Fang tidak begitu kisah. Asalkan dia ada bersama dengan abangnya. Hati Fang mula tersenyum balik apabila dia dapat mendengar suara abang dia, dapat berborak, dapat peluk abangnya dan paling penting sekali, dapat bermanja dengan abangnya

"Abang, kenapa abang patah balik tadi?"

"Sebab abang tak sanggup melihat adik abang menangis. Maafkan abang kerana buat kau menangis. Abang tiada niat untuk buat kau menangis, Pang" Fang terus pegang kedua belah tangan abangnya "Kenapa adik?"

"Adik maafkan abang tapi abang lain kali, abang beritahulah adik abang nak kemana. Jangan buat adik tertanya-tanya" Suara Fang semakin perlahan "Jangan buat adik bencikan abang"

"Tak, abang tak kan buat begitu" Fang terus tersenyum di situ. Lalu datang seorang pelayan lelaki untuk hidangkan makanan dan minuman mereka berdua. Fang telah memesan sandwich tuna dan manakala Kaizo pula, memesan sandwich ayam. Kedua mereka memesan air yang sama iaitu jus lobak merah

"Enjoy your meal" kata pelayan itu

"Makanlah adik, abang belanja hari ni"

"Terima kasih abang" Fang mengangkat sepotong sandwich dan lalu dia pandang abangnya "Kenapa abang tak makan?"

"Sebab abang nak tengok makan dulu" Fang berikan senyuman sedikit kepada abangnya. Dia gigit sandwich itu dengan gembiranya "Adik suka?"

"Suka! Tapi... mana abang dapat duit? Selalunya abang belikan makanan untuk adik seorang sahaja dan abang tengok sahaja adik makan" tanya Fang sambil kunyah makanan dia

"Sebab abang bekerja untuk dapatkan duit. Duit yang abang perolehi adalah untuk masa depan adik juga tapi abang harus bekerja kuat untuk kumpul duit supaya kita berdua dapat hidup senang" kata Kaizo. Sebenarnya, Keiko ada berikan dia sedikit wang untuk pembelanjaan awal dia. Duit itu untuk dia mempermudahkan dia pergi mencari kerja dan akhirnya dia dapat. Dia kini bekerja di sebuah restaurant sebagai pelayan

"Jadi, lepas ni abang akan bawa adik pulang ke rumah! Dan duit tu nanti bolehlah kita beli baju baru nanti!"

"Maaf Fang, rumah kita sudah tiada. Jadi abang tinggal di rumah sewa sahaja" Fang boleh nada kesedihan abangnya "Abang tahu rumah itu menyimpan seribu kenangan kita bersama ibu dan ayah tapi kehidupan ini selalu berubah. Semenjak mereka sudah tiada, abang tidak mampu untuk menanggung rumah yang besar itu dan kemungkinan juga kereta ayah, abang terpaksa jual untuk dapatkan duit sedikit"

"Janganlah abang, jangan jual kereta ayah. Abang simpanlah kereta ayah tu. Kalau tidak, macam mana kita nak pergi bersiar-siar"

"Tengoklah macam mana" balas Kaizo. Dia terus angkat sandwich ayam dia dan berikan sedikit gigitan kepada sandwich tersebut "Pang, barang-barang kita semua.. abang ada tinggalkan dekat rumah aunty Keiko. Bukan semua, hanya album, mainan kita yang lama dan juga baju kau. Nanti adik pergilah tengok barang-barang tu"

"Ok abang"

"Adik, macam mana adik dekat rumah aunty Keiko? Adik suka?"

"Adik suka tapi..." Fang terdiam seketika "Tapi.. adik rasa sunyi tanpa abang. Dia orang ok, dia orang layan adik seperti adik ni adalah sebahagian keluarga mereka. Aunty Keiko layan adik macam anak dia sendiri. Semalam lutut adik luka, aunty Keiko yang bubuh ubat dekat lutut adik"

"Dia orang memang baik cuma perangai anak-anak aunty Keiko tu.. boleh dikatakan suka buat keadaan menjadi huru-hara" Kaizo tergelak sedikit. Fang suka dengar gelakan dari abangnya. Ianya membuatkan hati dia tenang dan bahagia "Pang makan cepat, lepas ni abang bawa kau pergi bersiar-siar"

"Yeah! Boleh adik bermanja dengan abang nanti" Fang tidak mahu membuang masa, dia habiskan sandwich itu secepat mungkin. Kaizo gelengkan kepala sahaja sambil melihat gelojohan adiknya makan sandwich tersebut

* * *

Malam itu, Kaizo tumpang tidur di rumah Keiko. Dia dapat mengenal rapat dengan 7 adik beradik kembar itu. Keiko juga ada bertanya sedikit keadaan Kaizo sekarang ini dan semuanya Kaizo dapat menjawab dengan sempurna. Fang hanya malu bersama dengan abangnya. Kemana sahaja abang dia pergi, pasti dia akan ikut kerana dia tidak mahu ditinggalkan lagi

"Abang, esok kita bersiar-siar lagi nak tak?" tanya Fang sewaktu mereka ingin masuk tidur. Kaizo tumpang tidur di dalam bilik Ice dan Ice terpaksa tidur di bilik Blaze dan Thorn

"Maaf adik, esok adik kena pergi sekolah. Hari ini adik sudah ponteng sekolah sebab abang bawa kau pergi berjalan-jalan tadi tapi esok tak boleh ponteng" jawab Kaizo di dalam bilik yang gelap itu

"Ok abang. Adik akan dengar cakap abang. Adik akan belajar dan cuba dapatkan nombor 1. Adik nak buat abang bangga dengan adik"

"Baguslah tu adik tapi adik janganlah paksakan diri adik tu. Abang tak kisah nombor berapa adik dapat, asalkan kau belajar dan menjadi orang yang berguna. Abang cuma nak adik pandai sahaja. Adik bolehkan buat begitu?"

"Boleh abang" Fang mengiringkan badan dia untuk melihat abangnya yang baring di katil sebelah. Di dalam kegelapan itu, dia boleh nampak abang dia tersenyum kecil "Abang, adik tidur dulu. Selamat malam, abang"

"Selamat malam, Pang"

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Fang awal lagi sudah bangun. Dia terus bangun untuk kejutkan abang dia tetapi apa yang dia nampak adalah sebuah katil kosong sahaja. Abang dia tiada di situ, hanya ada sepucuk surat tertulis yang ditinggalkan oleh Kaizo sendiri. Fang berdiri di situ begitu lama sekali sambil melihat surat itu. Dia tidak angkat surat itu, hanya air mata sahaja mengalir keluar. Sedikit demi sedikit, badan dia jatuh dan terduduk di atas lantai bilik itu. Hati dia kembali menangis. Fang tidak berkata apa, dia hanya tergaman sahaja. Gempa dan Taufan melihat Fang menangis keseorangan di dalam bilik itu. Mereka tidak masuk, kerana mereka tahu Fang mahu bersendirian pada ketika itu tetapi ibu mereka sudah berlari masuk terus peluk Fang

Suasana bilik itu terus berubah menjadi tempat Fang meraung sekuat hati di dalam dakapan Keiko

* * *

 **Hehehee.. update nya.. tak menentu ok xD**

 **macam mana chapter kali ini? Sedih or biasa sahaja or bosan or ada yang menangis tak tentu pasal?**

 **-Jumpa lagi semua!-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haluuuu! thank you semua kerana sudi baca fanfic baru ini! hehehe**

 **Thank you juga kerana berikan sokongan dan sudi memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada apa-apa kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Adikku Pang,_

 _Abang ingin minta maaf kerana terpaksa tinggalkan kau lagi sekali. Abang rasa serba salah tapi abang terpaksa lakukan ini demi kebaikan kau juga. Adikku, janganlah menangis kerana ketiadaan abang di sisi adik. Abang nak adik tabah dan tunggu sehingga abang kembali. Bila abang sudah kembali, kita akan dapat hidup bersama semula dan kita akan mulakan kehidupan yang baru. Harap adik faham apa yang abang cuba lakukan. Adik kalau ada apa-apa masalah, beritahu sahaja dekat aunty Keiko. Dia setia mendengar segala luahan dari hati adik. Anggaplah dia sebagai ibu kamu tapi adik ingat, jangan buat perkara yang abang tidak suka. Buat baik kepada dia kerana dia yang akan menjaga adik nanti. Jangan lari dari rumah kerana abang tidak mahu kau menyusahkan aunty Keiko. Adik jangan nakal-nakal dan belajar rajin-rajin. Jaga diri adik elok-elok dan jangan risaukan tentang diri abang. Mulakanlah kehidupan baru di rumah itu dan kita akan mulakan kehidupan baru pada suatu hari nanti_

 _Dari abang mu, Kaizo_

* * *

Dua hari selepas sahaja Kaizo pergi tanpa meninggalkan khabar. Fang asyik duduk termenung di tepi rumah, mahupun di sekolah. Dia akan merenung jauh sambil fikirkan tentang kenangan dia bersama abangnya. Dia dapat melihat diri dia semasa kecil sedang bermain bola dengan abangnya di padang. Fang senyum sedikit tetapi di dalam hatinya, terasa sangat perit kerana mengingati kenangan itu. Dia tidak menangis kerana air matanya sudah kering. Dia sudah puas menangis tetapi tangisan itu tidak dapat kembalikan abangnya ke sini. Jadi dia hanya tunggu sahaja apabila tiba masanya abang dia kembali untuk bawa dia pergi. Adik beradik kembar sudah puas untuk mengembirakan Fang balik tetapi semuanya gagal. Tiada ketawa kecil atau senyuman kecil dari Fang, hanya sebuah wajah yang tiada ekspresinya

"Fang, kau ok ke hari ni?" Fang tidak menoleh kerana dia tahu siapakah orang yang bertanya itu. Dia tidak menjawab soalan Gempa tadi. Dia hanya duduk diam di atas bangku sekolah sambil melihat pelajar-pelajar sedang berseronok dengan rakan-rakan mereka

"Fang, kau lapar tak? Aku ada bawakan makanan untuk kau" Gempa cuba memujuk Fang yang sedang bersedihan itu. Dia juga ada menghulurkan sebiji karipap kentang kepada Fang tetapi tangan Fang tidak berganjat dari situ "Fang, janganlah macam ni. Makanlah sedikit" Fang tidak berkata apa, dia terus bangun dan beredar dari situ

"Sudahlah tu Gempa. Jangan paksakan dia sangat. Lambat lanun, dia akan datang dengan sendirinya"

"Habis tu, kita nak biarkan dia bersendirian begitu sahaja, Yaya?" Yaya hanya gelengkan kepalanya Gempa "Kau ada rancangan ke?"

"Hmm.. cadangan aku, jangan biarkan dia bersendirian tapi jangan paksa dia buat sesuatu. Nanti lama-lama, hati dia akan terbuka juga. Mungkin perasaan sedih itu ada tapi aku yakin, dia akan dapat mengatasinya apabila kita berada di sisi dia. Buatkan dia gembira sementara dia menunggu abang dia kembali" Yaya melihat Fang sudah berjalan jauh daripada mereka "Dia perlukan kawan, kita akan menjadi kawan dia"

"Betul kata Yaya. Kita jadi kawan dia tapi secara perlahan-lahan. Mungkin sekarang dia tak terima tapi lama-lama nanti dia akan anggap kami semua adalah kawan dia" kata Ying sambil tersenyum di situ

"Terima kasih Yaya, Ying. Aku akan cuba menjadi kawan terbaik dia"

"Dey, bukan ke aku kawan terbaik kau?" Gopal muncul dengan sepinggan nasi lemak dia "Aku dari awal kita berkenalan sehingga sekarang, aku melayan karenah kau dan kembar-kembar kau tu. Semuanya buat kepala aku pening tapi best!"

"Hehehee... kita orang memang best pun!" muncul Taufan di belakang Gopal. Tangan dia cuba hendak mengambil telur yang ada di dalam pinggan nasi lemak Gopal tetapi tangan dia di tepis oleh Gopal sendiri "Alaa.. bagilah aku makan telur tu"

"Pergi beli sendiri lah" Gopal terus makan nasi lemaknya secara cepat kerana takut kalau ada orang lain cuba mengambil makanan dia

"Mana kembar-kembar korang yang lain?" tanya Yaya

"Halilintar dengan kawan-kawan dia. Entah apa dia orang buat. Blaze tengah main dengan Thorn. Jangan Blaze mengamuk lagi sudah. Si Solar dan Ice ada dekat kantin tengah makan" jawab Gempa "Aku nak pergi tengok Fang kejap. Takut dia pergi menangis seorang diri dalam tandas"

"Yelah tu, entah-entah dia tengah makan" balas Gopal

"Haiyaa.. lu ni, ingat makan sahaja. Cubalah fikirkan pasal kawan terbaru kita tu. Dia tengah kesedihan tu, pergilah tolong dia. Pulihkan hati dia tu, jangan nak ingat makan sahaja" Ying terus mencekak pinggang sambil berikan renungan tajam ke arah Gopal

"Entahnya Gopal ni. Cubalah satu hari jangan fikirkan tentang makanan, mesti kau rasa diri tu lengkapkan?"

"Dey, janganlah bebel dekat aku! Aku suka sangat makan, itu sudah menjadi kegemaran aku... Amma! Appa! Kenapalah dia orang suka sangat bebel dekat anak mu ini" Menangis Gopal sambil kunyah nasi lemaknya

Tanpa mereka sedari, Taufan sudah pergi ikut Gempa secara senyap. Dia juga ingin melihat apa Fang sedang buat sekarang ini. Dia melihat Gempa sudah berhenti di tepi gelanggang bola keranjang. Fang tidak nampak dengan kehadiran Gempa kerana diri dia berada jauh daripada Gempa. Sebuah bola tergolek jatuh di kaki Fang. Bola itu di angkat oleh Fang sendiri. Dia seperti mahu bermain dengan bola itu tetapi kenangan dia bermain bola keranjang bersama abangnya, membuatkan bola itu terlepas dari tangannya. Bola itu tergolek masuk ke dalam gelanggang bola keranjang. Lalu bola itu di berhentikan oleh seseorang dengan menggunakan kakinya

"Wei, kau ok ke?" Halilintar yang bertanya. Fang tidak menjawab "Wei, kau nak main bola dengan aku tak?"

"Malas" balas Fang. Dia sudah mula beredar dari situ tetapi tangan Halilintar begitu pantas pegang lengan Fang "Woi, lepaskan tangan aku. Apa masalah kau?" Lalu Halilintar lepaskan tangan Fang

"Masalah aku adalah apabila lihat diri kau seperti tak nak hidup dekat dunia ni. Setiap hari kau dengan drama sedih kau tu. Aku tahulah abang kau tinggalkan kau lagi tapi kau perlu ingat yang abang kau masih hidup lagi. Setengah orang nasib mereka takdelah baik sangat macam kau. Aku mana ada ayah, ada ibu sahaja tapi aku takdelah bersedihan sampai tak nak tegur sesiapa pun" Halilintar angkat bola keranjangnya dan terus lempar ke arah Fang. Bola itu dapat disambut baik oleh Fang

"Hmmm.. aku ada abang tapi ibu bapa aku sudah tiada. Sekarang ni aku macam menumpang dekat rumah korang aje. Aku ni sudah macam anak yatim pulak atau lebih dikatakan macam anak pungutan dekat tepi-tepi jalan. Aku lebih rela ikut abang aku tu. Tak kisahlah kehidupan aku macam mana pun, tapi asalkan aku dapat bersama dengan abang aku" Fang lembar bola itu kepada Halilintar balik dan ianya dapat disambut dengan baik. Nada dia begitu marah sekali. Fang ingin luahkan apa yang terpahat dihatinya

"Kalau kau tak duduk dekat rumah kita orang, aku tak kisah. Kau boleh aje keluar. Takde siapa pun nak paksa" Bola itu terus lempar kembali ke arah Fang. Bola itu disambut oleh Fang

"Hmm.. macamlah aku boleh lari dari rumah kau. Ibu kau mesti akan cari aku dan bawa aku pulang ke rumah" Fang terus duduk bersila di atas rumput sambil menolak bola itu bergolek ke arah Halilintar "Aku memang nak lari dari rumah itu tapi abang aku tak bagi kerana dia akan bawa aku pergi bila dia sudah kembali nanti. Aku tak tahulah berapa lama aku akan tinggal di situ. Aku tidak tahu macam mana kehidupan aku tanpa dia dan dia pula, macam mana kehidupan dia tanpa aku. Aku tak naklah tunggu di sini dan dia pula, sudah mula melupai aku, itu yang aku takut tapi paling aku tak nak fikirkan sangat, kalau dia betul-betul pergi buat selama-lamanya"

"Hmm... tapi kalau abang kau pergi buat selama-lamanya, kau masih ada kita orang. Kau sudah menjadi sebahagian keluarga aku dan ibu aku sudah anggap kau seperti anak sendiri" Halilintar duduk bersila bersama dengan bolanya tadi "Dia bersusah payah untuk gembirakan hati kau semenjak dua hari ini. Kami semua pun sama juga tapi kau aje yang masih lagi sedih. Kau janganlah terlalu sedih sangat, abang kau pergi buat sementara aje"

"Sementara kau kata. Kalau bertahun-tahun dia pergi dan tak kembali, macam mana tu? Karang orang ingat ibu kau kutip aku dekat mana-mana, terus jadi anak angkat dia"

"Hehehee.. ala, kalau jadi anak kutip pun, maknanya kau sangat bertuah" Halilintar menolak bahu Fang sedikit. Selepas itu Fang tersenyum sedikit dan tolak bahu Halilintar sedikit juga "Kau jangan nak sedih-sedih. Lagi kau sedih, lagi tulah aku nak baling bola ni dekat muka kau"

"Yelah yelah.. mana kawan-kawan kau?"

"Kawan-kawan aku dah pergi kantin. Jadi tinggal aku sorang dekat sini main bola sorang-sorang. Kau nak join? Bolehlah kita lawan main bola keranjang" Fang ambil bola itu dari tangan Halilintar. Dia bangun dari situ dan lalu masuk ke dalam gelanggang sambil melantun-lantun bolanya "Mari kita lihat, siapa lagi hebat. Kau atau aku"

"Mestilah aku" balas Fang dengan perasaan bangganya "Aku ni pandai main bola keranjang. Abang aku pun selalu kalah dengan aku.. HAHAHAAA!"

"Yelah tu.. boleh percaya ke? Marilah buktikan kepada aku, kalau kau tu hebat sangat" Halilintar tersenyum sinis dan sudah bersiap sedia untuk berlawan dengan Fang

Mereka tidak perasan Gempa dan Taufan sudah pun ada di tepi gelanggang. Mereka berdua tersenyum melihat Fang sudah kembali bersemangat

"Halilintar juga yang berjaya buat Fang tersenyum"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu ke Gempa? hehehee.. aku tahulah kau tu seperti abang sulung kepada kami semua, tapi berikanlah kepada orang lain yang memahami Fang seperti Halilintar. Bagi aku, sifat dia orang boleh dikatakan sama cuma si Fang tu suka marah-marah" Taufan perhatikan Fang melantun-lantunkan bolanya dan terus lempar untuk masuk ke dalam jaringan gol

"Macam Blaze tapi tak tahulah kalau Fang suka mengamuk juga" Gempa ketawa sedikit di situ. Bola tadi dapat dijaringkan oleh Fang "Hmm.. hari ini Blaze takde pulak mengamuk dekat sekolah. Selalunya ada"

"Jangan cakap, kejap lagi adalah tu" Tetapi tekaan Taufan salah. Blaze tidak mengamuk kerana Thorn asyik dipermainkan oleh Blaze. Hati Blaze rasa senang hati pula tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia rasa bersalah kerana suka mempermainkan Thorn yang serba bendul itu

"ADOI!" Kepala Taufan terkena bola keranjang dari lemparan Halilintar tadi "Adeh, takde tempat lain ke kau nak baling?"

"Aku tak sengajalah tapi kalau kau nak join main, marilah. Dua lawan dua.." Taufan sudah angkat bola yang ada di tepi kaki dia tetapi loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi. Waktu rehat sudah pun tamat "ALAAAAAAA!"

"Lain kali ajelah, Taufan. Jom masuk kelas. Lepas ni cikgu Papa pula yang masuk. Ujian matematik lagi" Gempa mengeluh kecil di situ kerana diri dia agak lemah dalam mata pelajaran matematik

"TIDAKK! UJIAN MATEMATIK! AKU BELUM ULANGKAJI LAGI!" Taufan berlari lintang pukang sambil menjerit-jerit di kawasan sekolah. Halilintar dan Fang tergelak melihat gelagat Taufan yang suka menjerit sambil berlari

* * *

Tengahari itu, kebiasaan para pelanggan akan datang ke restaurant, gerai ataupun cafe untuk makan. Pada waktu itulah para pekerja sibuk dengan kerja masing-masing, samada menghantar makanan ataupun minuman, mengangkat pinggang-pinggang kosong atau sibuk memasak di dalam dapur. Kaizo begitu tekun sekali mengambil pesanan dari para pelanggan. Restaurant itu telah menjadi kunjungan para gadis kerana mereka tertarik dengan ketampanan Kaizo. Semuanya ingin mengurat atau berkenalan dengan Kaizo tetapi hati Kaizo tidak begitu terbuka dengan layanan mereka sehinggalah pada hari itu

"Saya akan menjadi pelayan kamu pada hari ini, apa pesanan kamu?" kata Kaizo tanpa berikan senyuman kepada pelanggannya

"Hehehee.. saya nak pesan nombor telefon awak boleh?" kata salah seorang gadis itu. Gadis itu memakai cermin mata bulat dan mempunyai rambut yang panjang sampai ke bawah bahu. Kawan sebelah dia tergelak kecil di situ tetapi Kaizo abaikan sahaja

"Isk korang ni, ada-ada aje. Maaf yea dengan kelakuan kawan saya. Mereka bergurau sahaja" Gadis itu berikan senyuman kecil kepada Kaizo "Saya mahu bihun tom yam satu dan apple juice satu"

"Hehehe.. relaxlah Lynna, kita orang saja jea" kata gadis tadi yang memakai cermin mata tadi "Saya pula nak fish and chips dan air.. bagi air kosong sahaja"

"Dan saya nak sandwich ayam dan ayam kosong juga"

"Terima kasih" balas Kaizo

Dia terus beredar dari situ sambil gelengkan kepala kerana gadis-gadis itu tadi tidak henti-henti bergelak kecuali seorang. Dia menoleh sedikit untuk melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang bernama Lynna itu hanya mendengar sahaja perbualan dari kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Lalu dia pergi kaunter untuk berikan pesanan mereka tadi. Itu adalah pertama kali dia nampak gadis itu dan kali kedua adalah semasa Kaizo hendak beli barang di sebuah pasaraya selepas sahaja Kaizo pulang dari kerja. Ketika itu, Kaizo sedang membelek-belek sekotak biskut. Dia tidak begitu gemar makan biskut tetapi disebabkan dia bukanlah seseorang yang reti masak, jadi dia terpaksa beli biskut. Kaizo rindui masakan adiknya dan juga ibu dia. Tekak dia seperti inginkan merasai sup lobak merah yang selalu dibuat oleh ibunya sendiri atau adik dia. Entah kenapa, pada hari itu dia seperti ingin mencuba untuk membuat sup lobak merah. Lalu dia letak kotak biskut itu ke dalam bakulnya. Kaizo pusing badan dia dan terlanggar seseorang

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja"

"Takpe tapi sepatutnya saya yang patut minta maaf dekat kamu" Kaizo mengangkat kepalanya dan dia tidak terkejut melihat gadis siang tadi "Kamu... gadis tadi"

"Nampaknya kita bertemu kembali di sini. Maaf tentang kawan-kawan saya tadi. Mereka pantang nampak orang kacak seperti awak. Nama awak Kaizo kan?"

"Yea, saya Kaizo dan awak pula ialah Lynna. Saya terdengar mereka panggil kamu Lynna tadi" Kaizo mengambil beberapa kotak biskut lagi dan masukkan ke dalam bakul dia "Maaf, saya perlu pergi" Dia beredar dari situ tanpa melihat Lynna. Lynna tidak bercakap apa, dia hanya perhatikan Kaizo berjalan ke arah bahagian makanan yang lain

"Kenapa aku rasa lain macam?" bisik Kaizo "Jangan fikir yang bukan-bukan. Kau sepatutnya fokuskan tentang diri kau dan juga adik kau"

Dia tenangkan diri dia balik dan terus ke bahagian sayur. Dia membelek-belek sayur di situ tetapi fikirkan dia tetap kepada gadis tadi. Lalu dia letak sayur itu ke tempat asalnya dan dia mengambil keputusan untuk balik ke rumah sahaja. Bakul tadi, dia letak sahaja di atas lantai. Dia keluar dari pasaraya itu tanpa membeli apa-apa. Lynna nampak apa yang terjadi tadi. Dia ingin pergi mengejar Kaizo tetapi kaki dia seolah-olah tidak mahu bergerak. Lalu dia melihat sahaja Kaizo pergi dari situ dengan tangan kosong

"Dia seperti ada masalah, tapi apa?" bisik Lynna

* * *

"ANAK-ANAK KU! MARI TURUN MAKAN! AJAK FANG SEKALI!" Keiko boleh dengar anak-anak dia sedang berebut-rebut untuk turun ke bawah dan terus ke dapur. Orang pertama yang sampai di dalam dapur adalah Blaze

"IBU!"

"Blaze! Happynya kamu pada hari ni. Ada apa-apa ke?" Keiko letak sepiring pinggang di hadapan Blaze yang sudah duduk di kerusinya

"Blaze happy sebab BLAZE DAPAT MARKAH PENUH DALAM UJIAN BAHASA ENGLISH!" Keiko tersenyum bangga melihat Blaze "Ibu, nanti Blaze nak hadiah boleh?"

"Hadiah? Kalau ibu buatkan makanan kegemaran Blaze esok boleh? Kalau Blaze nak hadiah juga, kena tunggu hujung tahun" Keiko belai kepala Blaze. Hati Blaze kecewa sedikit tetapi dia tak naklah buat hati ibu dia kecewa pula kerana dia baru sahaja buat ibu dia bangga dengan diri dia. Lalu Blaze berikan senyuman kepada ibunya "Jadi, esok Blaze nak ibu masakan apa?"

"Roasted chicken.. hehehee" jawab Blaze sambil tersengih. Tangan dia sudah mencapai senduk nasi "Bolehkan ibu?"

"Boleh"

"Amboi, terus dapat makanan kegemaran esok" kata Gempa yang baru masuk ke dalam dapur "Lepas ni, kita semua kena berusaha lebih untuk dapat markah yang bagus-bagus supaya ibu bangga dan buatkan makanan kegemaran kita nanti!"

"Eloklah tu, Gempa. Mari semua, kita makan sama-sama" Keiko melihat anak-anak kembar dia sudah berada di dalam dapur. Dia tersenyum apabila nampak Fang ada bersama mereka "Mari Fang, kita makan sekali"

"Terima kasih aunty Keiko" kata Fang yang rasa serba malu sedikit. Dia duduk di sebelah Halilintar dan lalu dia mengambil bau makanan yang ada di atas meja "Aunty masak semua ni?"

"Yea Fang, semuanya aunty yang masak" Keiko letak nasi di dalam pinggang Fang "Fang sayang nak lauk apa?"

"Lauk ayam"

"Ibu layan Fang baik aje, mesra aje.. ini buat Thorn cemburu" Keiko tergelak sedikit "Ibu kenapa gelakkan Thorn? Ada apa-apa dekat muka saya ke?" Thorn mengesat mukanya dengan tangan dia ada kesan kuah kari ikan

"Thorn Thorn.." Keiko mengambil tuala untuk mengelap muka anaknya "Ibu layan Fang dengan baik sebab dia tetamu kita. Tak kan ibu nak layan dia seperti anak tiri pula. Tak baik tau layan tetamu begitu. Lagipun hati dia sedih, mungkin kecewa sedikit, jadi kita janganlah tambahkan lagi dengan sikap-sikap buruk kepada dia. Anak-anak ibu semuanya baik-baik" Dia lap muka Thorn tadi

Hati Fang terdetik seketika apabila dia teringat tentang abang dia. Adakah abang dia sudah makan? bisik di hati Fang. Dia menyuap dirinya secara senyap. Dia melihat nasi dan lauk yang ada di pinggan dia, dia seperti tidak lalu untuk makan. Dia takut kalau abang dia lapar dan tidak cukup duit untuk membeli makanan. Dia dulu selalu tinggalkan sedikit makanan untuk abang dia. Fang tidak mahu abang dia kelaparan. Dia menahan air matanya. Keiko mula perasan dengan riak wajah Fang yang berubah menjadi sedih. Dia terus ke kerusi Fang

"Fang, jangan sedih Fang. Abang kamu pandai jaga diri"

"Saya tahu aunty tapi saya cuma takut kalau abang belum makan sebab tiada duit hendak beli makanan" Keiko belai rambut Fang sedikit

"Tak, dia tidak akan kelaparan. Aunty ada berikan dia bantuan sedikit. Jadi kamu tidak perlu risau" Keiko mengesat air mata Fang yang sudah mengalir keluar "Fang sambung makan. Lepas ni bolehlah kamu buat kerja sekolah atau menonton TV dengan mereka" Fang terus sambung makan. Halilintar melihat Fang sekejap dan selepas itu, dia melihat ibunya

"Ibu, boleh tak Fang pindah ke bilik saya?"

"Kenapa Halilintar?"

"Sebab Fang perlukan seseorang untuk dia luahkan perasaan dia dan Ice suka sangat tidur. Dia bukannya jenis suka dengar luahan seseorang. Dia kaki tidur aje"

"Wei, cakap elok-elok ok" kata Ice dengan nada bosan dia "Tapi memang betul pun cakap kau, aku memang kaki tidur dan suka relax aje" Keiko gelengkan kepalanya "Bagi ajelah si Fang duduk dekat bilik Halilintar tu. Boleh Ice duduk sorang-sorang balik. Tiada gangguan untuk saya tidur dengan aman"

"Yelah tapi Fang dan Halilintar jangan gaduh-gaduh pula"

"Yes!" Halilintar terus tolak bahu Fang sedikit "Kau kalau ada apa-apa masalah, beritahu aje dekat aku"

"Ok, terima kasih" jawab Fang dengan nada sedih dia tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia terasa sedikit gembira. Dapatlah dia berborak dengan Halilintar daripada si Ice kerana Ice sentiasa berada di atas katil, dibuai mimpi dan paling membuat Fang rasa geram adalah dengkuran dari Ice

* * *

Malam itu, Fang mengangkat beg baju dia dan masuk ke dalam bilik Halilintar. Bilik itu sangat berbeza dengan bilik Ice. Warna dinding bilik itu berwarna merah dan ianya dipenuhi dengan poster-poster kumpulan penyanyi kegemaran Halilintar. Terdapat dua buah katil di dalam bilik itu, seperti bilik Ice juga

"Masuklah, kau boleh ambik katil dekat situ" kata Halilintar sambil tunjuk katil di sebelah kanannya. Katil itu kecil dan tidak besar tetapi Fang tidak begitu kisah. Asalkan dia ada tempat untuk diri dia rehatkan diri "Kau boleh sangkut baju kau dekat dalam almari aku"

"Terima kasih" kata Fang sambil letak beg bajunya di atas katil "Bilik kau ni memang bersepah betul yea"

"Hmm.. itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan tapi kalau kau sukakan dengan kebersihan, aku boleh aje bersihkan bilik ni"

"Takpe tapi jangan sepahkan katil aku nanti" Halilintar terus baling sebuah bantal ke arah muka Fang "Bantal ni aku ambik yea.. hehehee"

"Kau bawa baju kau aje ke?" tanya Halilintar

"Takdelah, aku ada bawa album sekali. Album ni, ibu kau ada simpankan" Fang keluarkan sebuah album kecil dari beg bajunya. Dia duduk di atas katil itu dan lalu dia membuka album tersebut. Halilintar duduk di sebelah Fang untuk melihat gambar-gambar di dalam album tersebut. Sekeping gambar seorang wanita dan seorang lelaki, membuat hati Fang rasa sayu dan sangat merindui mereka

"Itu ibu bapa kau?"

"Yea.. dia orang meninggal tiga tahun lepas. Ibu dan ayah aku meninggal sebab kemalangan. Pada masa tu, aku ada dengan abang aku dekat rumah. Bila aku dapat berita tu, aku peluk abang aku. Aku tak nak lepaskan abang aku pada ketika aku" Fang sentuh sedikit gambar ibu bapa dia "Diri aku rasa seperti tak nak hidup dah pada masa itu tetapi abang aku marah dekat aku. Jangan sia-siakan kehidupan aku hanya kerana mereka sudah tiada di dunia ini tapi selepas itu, semuanya sudah berubah. Duit ibu bapa kita orang, sudah diambil oleh adik beradik ayah aku. Mereka tidak tinggalkan sedikit pun kita orang. Jadi abang aku terpaksa tanggung semuanya. Dia terpaksa berhenti sekolah dan pergi mencari kerja tapi semua kerja dia tidak kekal. Aku pun, terpaksa berhenti sekolah juga kerana tidak mampu. Nak beli baju sekolah baru, kena guna duit lagi. Baju lama aku dah kotor dan singkat.. sekarang ni, abang aku tinggalkan aku dekat sini dengan korang. Abang aku, entah dimana dia berada sekarang. Aku rindukan dia tapi aku perlu tabahkan hati aku untuk menunggu kepulangan dia"

"Dia akan kembali juga" kata Halilintar

"Sedih betul kisah kau" Tiba-tiba datang satu suara. Fang dan Halilintar terkejut dengan kehadiran Taufan di bilik mereka "Hehehee.. aku sibuk dekat sini boleh?"

"Apasal kau tak pergi kacau si Gempa sahaja?" tanya Halilintar dengan suara yang agak marah sedikit

"Hehehee.. aku memang kacau dia tadi tapi dia halau pula sebab dia tengah buat kerja sekolah. Jadi aku datanglah ke bilik korang" Taufan tersengih di situ "Nak kacau si Solar, dia asyik blur aje. Lagipun bosan pulak kalau aku kacau dia. Tak habis-habis dengan lagu k-pop dia. Aku sendiri tak berapa nak faham apa yang dia orang nyanyikan"

"Solar tu peminat k-pop? Tak percaya aku" Fang tergelak tetapi dia kadang-kadang ada juga nampak Solar menari di dalam bilik dia dengan cermin mata yang penuh bergaya

"Hmm.. perangai adik beradik aku ni macam-macam. Jadi kau kenalah percaya tapi jangan percaya bulat-bulat macam si Thorn tu. Dia tu sengal semacam" kata Halilintar "Fang, kalau rindukan abang kau. Kau pergilah hubungi dia"

"Ha ah, betul juga tu. Kau hubungilah dia"

"Aku sudah cuba hubungi dia, Taufan tapi abang aku tak nak angkat phone dia" Fang terus tutup album itu. Hati dia sudah mula kembali sedih "Kadang-kadang aku rasa macam aku buat silap dekat dia tapi tak mungkin sebab dia sendiri cakap, yang dia akan kembali.. tapi kadang-kadang tu, hati aku selalu mengatakan yang dia tidak akan kembali. Macam-macam bisikan yang aku terima, satu pun aku tak terima. Diri aku sudah menjadi macam orang tiada arah sebab tak nak fikirkan apa-apa"

"Kasihan kau tapi kita cuba juga malam. Manalah tahu abang kau tiba-tiba angkat phone dia sebab dia rindukan kau juga" Taufan tarik tangan Fang untuk keluar dari katil itu "Jomlah jomlah jomlah"

"Wei!" Fang tarik tangan dia dari pegangan Taufan "Aku tak naklah. Aku tak nak diri aku kecewa lagi!"

"Tapi kalau kau cuba, kau tidak tahu apa yang akan berlaku" Halilintar tidak mahu memaksa Fang tapi dia tahu, Fang harus cuba kalau diri dia sudah terlalu rindukan abang dia

Fang terus berfikir seketika. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Halilintar dan Taufan tadi, mungkin abang dia akan jawab panggilan dia

* * *

Kaizo hanya terbaring di atas katil sambil termenung ke arah siling rumah. Pemikiran dia asyik terbayangkan wajah adiknya sedang menangis kerana mahukan abang dia. Adakah yang dia lakukan ini adalah betul ataupun salah? fikir Kaizo dengan perutnya sudah berbunyi-bunyi. Dia tergelak sedikit di dalam kegelapan itu. Rumah sewa dia tidaklah terlalu besar. Ianya sesuai untuk orang-orang bujang seperti dia. Rumah itu ada satu bilik tidur, satu bilik air, satu dapur dan ruang tamu yang agak kecil tetapi bagi dia, ianya sudah cukup sempurna. Di tepi rumah dia ada sebuah halaman kecil untuk menanam pokok bunga tetapi Kaizo hanya biarkan kosong. Rumah itu tidak mempunyai television ataupun radio untuk hiburkan hati Kaizo. Hanya buku-buku novel sahaja sebagai peneman dia. Dulu dia selalu bergurau senda dengan adiknya tetapi sekarang ini, dengan siapa dia perlu bergurau senda? Kalau diikutkan hati, dia mahu menelefon rumah Keiko untuk berbual dengan adiknya tetapi dia tidak buat begitu. Dia tidak mahu dengar pujuk rayu dari adiknya sendiri. Kaizo mengiringkan badan dia. Secara tidak langsung, handphone dia berbunyi. Kaizo tidak angkat serta merta, dia melihat siapa yang sedang menelefon dia sekarang ini

"Aunty Keiko? Tak, tak mungkin itu adalah aunty yang call. Mungkin ini adalah Pang" Kaizo ingin menjawab panggilan itu tetapi pada masa yang sama, hati dia katakan jangan tapi akhirnya dia mengalah. Dia jawab panggilan itu

"Abang!" Kaizo tersenyum kecil apabila dia dapat mendengar suara adiknya tetapi Kaizo tidak menjawab. Dia hanya membisu sahaja "Abang? Kenapa abang tidak bercakap? Abang.. kalau abang tak nak bercakap.. biarlah adik sendiri bercakap. Adik rindukan abang. Abang rindukan adik tak? Kalau abang rindukan adik, abang kena nyanyikan lagu kegemaran adik.. hehehe.. abang sudah makan? Adik sudah. Hari ini aunty Keiko masak lauk sedap-sedap. Abang pulanglah ke sini dengan cepat. Bolehlah abang rasa masakan aunty Keiko lagi. Hari ini adik sudah mula berborak dengan anak-anak aunty. Kalau tidak, adik akan jauhkan diri daripada mereka sebab adik nak bersendirian. Adik tak nak mereka ganggu adik tapi... hati adik sunyi. Walaupun adik mahu bersendirian, dia orang tak nak tinggalkan adik kerana dia orang tahu adik perlukan seseorang seperti mereka. Abang, adik akan tunggu abang dekat sini. Abang jaga diri baik-baik.. selamat malam, abang"

Panggilan itu terus terputus. Kaizo menangis kerana tidak menjawab soalan adiknya tadi. Dia menangis kerana tidak berborak mesra dengan adiknya. Kenapa, kenapa, dia buat begitu? Untuk tambahkan lagi kesedihan di adiknya? bisik di hati Kaizo

"Maafkan aku, Pang. Abang rindukan adik. Abang selalu nyanyi lagu kegemaran kau. Tak kiralah siang ke malam ke, abang akan tetap nyanyi juga lagu tu. Abang sebenarnya tidak makan malam ni. Tak tahulah kenapa abang tak beli makanan tadi tapi jangan risau, esok abang akan makan. Aunty Keiko memang pandai masak. Tiba-tiba abang rindu pula dengan masakan aunty Keiko tapi paling abang rindukan adalah masakan ibu. Ingat tak makanan kegemaran abang iaitu sup lobak merah? Mungkin satu hari nanti, abang akan cuba masak sup lobak merah. Dan satu hari nanti juga, abang akan bagi kau rasa sup lobak merah yang abang buatkan. Yea adik, abang akan pulang ke sana bila abang sudah mampu untuk menanggung kehidupan kita berdua. Baguslah adik sudah mula berborak dengan mereka tapi adik jangan bersendirian lagi selepas ini. Pergilah main dengan mereka. Kawan-kawan kau akan temankan kau buat sementara ini... adik tunggu, abang akan pulang. Selamat Pang"

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Kaizo sudah keluar dari rumah untuk ke tempat kerjanya. Sebelum dia ke sana, Kaizo berhenti di sebuah gerai untuk membeli nasi lemak. Perut dia masih lagi dalam kelaparan. Dia rasa agak malu sedikit apabila perut dia berbunyi sehingga orang-orang yang berdekatan dengan diri terdengar bunyian itu. Setelah dia habis bayar nasi lemak dan beberapa kuih yang dia ambil tadi, Kaizo mula ke tempat kerjanya. Jauh dari situ, Lynna mula terserempak dengan Kaizo

"Kaizo!" Lynna terus memanggil Kaizo dari seberang jalan tetapi panggilannya tidak didengari oleh Kaizo. Jadi dia biarkan Kaizo melintas terlebih dahulu

Traffic light belum lagi hijau. Orang ramai sedang berdiri menunggu lampu itu bertukar menjadi hijau. Akhirnya lampu itu sudah bertukar. Kaizo terus berjalan di dalam orang ramai itu. Lynna tunggu Kaizo sampai baru dia tegur. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu terjatuh dari tangan Kaizo. Dia pergi patah balik untuk mengambil barang itu, lampu hijau itu bertukar menjadi merah. Kereta-kereta di situ sudah mula bergerak dan berikan hon kepada Kaizo. Tangan Kaizo sudah mencapat barang yang dia terjatuh tadi iaitu dompet duit itu. Lalu dia berlari untuk selamatkan diri dia dari dilanggar oleh keretea tetapi, tanpa disedari olehnya. Sebuah kereta sudah menghampiri diri dia

"KAIZOOOO!"

Jauh dari situ, jantung Fang seperti terkena tikaman pisau. Dia terjatuh di tepi tangga sambil pegang dadanya

"Fang, kau ok ke?" tanya Gempa

"Aku.. aku.. aku ok tapi kenapa jantung aku rasa tiba-tiba sakit?"

Gempa terus pandang Halilintar dan Taufan. Adakah ini petanda buruk atau Fang sebenarnya sakit?

To be continued...

* * *

 **Yeahh.. macam mana? sedih atau biasa sahaja xD hehehee**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back my lovely readers.. apa khabar? semua suka ke dengan fanfic ini? kalau tak suka, maaf T_T**

 **Kalau ada mana-mana watak Boboiboy yang ter OOC.. maaf juga xD hehehee**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini dan juga memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Apa doktor kata tadi, ibu?"

"Ibu, Fang ok ke?"

"Tiada benda serius kan?"

"Ibu, Ice nak pergi tidur"

"Dia mengamuk ke tadi? Itu yang buatkan dia rasa sakit tu... agaknya"

"Jantung dia bagaimana ibu? Ada orang hantar voodoo ke? Tadi Halilintar cakap Fang sakit sebab voodoo"

"Yang kau pergi percaya cakap si Halilintar tu apasal"

"Anak-anak ku, Fang ok. Doktor cakap tiada benda serius" kata Keiko yang sudah dikerumuni oleh anak-anak dia "Semua jangan risau. Fang ada dekat atas, dia tengah tidur dekat dalam bilik"

"Betul ke ibu?"

"Betul Halilintar" Keiko rapatkan badan Halilintar kepada diri dia "Jangan risau, kawan kamu sihat. Tiada apa yang berlaku"

"Jadi, kenapa dia rasa sakit tadi tu?" tanya Gempa sambil duduk di sebelah ibunya "Ada sesuatu terjadi ke?"

"Voodoo ke?" kata Thorn lagi dengan mata dia penuh dengan harapan. Lalu Taufan tolak kepala Thorn dengan tangan dia "Kenapa?"

"Ada nyamuk dekat kepala kau tadi.. hehehee"

"Taufan, tak baik buat macam tu dekat Thorn" Taufan terus tundukkan kepala dia kerana dimarahi oleh ibu dia "Thorn.. Fang tak terkena voodoo. Jangan percaya benda-benda karut tu"

"Tapi..." Thorn terus keluarkan anak patung dalam bentuk Halilintar "Thorn ada try plushie ni.. manalah tahu menjadi ke tak. Cuba ibu tengok" Keiko berkerut-kerut dahi apabila melihat Thorn cucuk-cucuk badan anak patung itu dengan jarum peniti

"Adoi.. adoi... sakit.. sakit" Halilintar terus berpura-pura jatuh dan pengsan di atas karpet rumah. Thorn menjadi ketakutan tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia rasa suka pula Keiko hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja melihat anak-anak dia dalam bermacam-macam ragam

"Thorn, jom kita pergi makan. Kita tinggalkan Halilintar dekat sini"

"Tapi... ibu tak nak kejutkan Halilintar ke?"

"Hmmmm... Thorn pergi simbah dia dengan air dan ibu pergi simpan anak patung ni dekat tempat lain ok. Kalau dia nakal lagi, bagitau dekat ibu, biar ibu cubit manja dekat dia.. hehee" Terus Halilintar bangun dari situ. Kembar-kembar dia yang lain ketawa kecil di situ kecuali Thorn. Dia cuma garu-garu kepalanya sambil melihat Halilintar dengan mata bulatnya

"Ibu ni.. baru nak main-main dengan Thorn"

"Kamu ni Hali, suka kacau si Thorn tu. Sudah, sudah.. jom kita pergi makan sama-sama. Tadi ibu ada singgah satu kedai kek ni, ibu ada beli kek" Keiko bangun dari kerusi sofanya sambil mengajak anak-anaknya masuk ke dalam dapur "Halilintar, kejutkan Fang. Boleh kita makan sama-sama dengan dia"

"WAH! HARI JADI FANG KE HARI NI?" Keiko menahan gelakan dia melihat mata Thorn sudah bersinar-sinar "Tapi Thorn tak beli hadiah apa-apa untuk dia.. macam mana ni?"

"Tak perlu bagi hadiah pun, Thorn. Lagipun hari ni bukan hari jadi Fang pun. Betul tak ibu?" tanya Gempa

"Betul tu sayang" Keiko belai kepala Gempa

"Kalau bukan hari jadi Fang.. hari jadi siapa?" Thorn berfikir sejenak di kerusi sofa itu

Keiko sudah masuk di dalam dapur dengan anak-anak kembar dia yang lain. Manakala Halilintar sudah naik ke atas untuk pergi kejutkan Fang. Dia melihat pintu bilik dia terbuka luas. Kipas dipasang pada kelajuan maksima. Fang ada di atas katil sedang tidur nyenyak. Halilintar cuba fikirkan untuk kejutkan Fang dalam bentuk kreatif. Simbah dengan air? Halilintar tidak mahu lakukan begitu takut ibu dia marah. Jerit dekat telinga Fang? Sudah tentu Fang akan belasah dia nanti atau dia rendamkan kaki dan tangan Fang di dalam air sejuk. Dia tergelak di situ sambil fikirkan idea nakal dia

"Apahal kau gelak-gelak tu?"

"Cheh, dia dah bangun" bisik Halilintar "Ibu ajak kau makan kek dekat bawah. Kalau kau tak nak, takpe. Kita orang boleh simpankan sedikit untuk kau" Halilintar terus keluar dari bilik tidurnya

"Wei tunggu, aku pun nak kek juga" Fang tergesa-gesa keluar dari katil dia. Lalu dia keluar dari bilik itu dan turun ke bawah bersama Halilintar "Macam mana sekolah tadi?"

"Hmmm... bolehlah. Takde apa yang menarik pun" Kening dia terangkat sebelah kerana Thorn masih lagi ada di ruang tamu sedang berfikir dengan seriusnya "Kau pula, ok ke? apa doktor kata tadi?"

"Aku ok. Doktor kata aku takde penyakit apa-apa. Dia pun tak boleh nak explain kenapa tiba-tiba aku rasa sakit"

"Mungkin ada petanda buruk kot" balas Halilintar sambil masuk ke dalam dapur. Fang berhenti di muka pintu dapur. Halilintar menoleh kebelakang "Kenapa?"

"Kau kata tadi petanda buruk" Halilintar angguk kepalanya "Jangan-jangan.. abang aku.." Muka Fang berubah menjadi cemas. Hati dia berdebar-debar sambil fikirkan kejadian buruk yang terjadi terhadap abang dia

"Fang.." Keiko bangun dari kerusi dia "Fang.." dia memanggil nama Fang lagi tetapi Fang tidak dengar panggilan itu. Keiko sentuh bahu Fang dan dia melutut di depannya "Fang, jangan fikirkan benda yang negatif. Aunty pasti, abang kamu selamat"

"Macam mana aunty tahu dia selamat? Kalau dia tak selamat macam mana? Sudahlah tiada siapa yang akan jaga dia nanti"

"Beginilah, aunty akan cuba untuk mengetahui tentang abang kamu. Kalau dia selamat, Fang jangan risau ok. Kalau dia ada masalah, aunty akan beritahu Fang dengan segera" Keiko terus peluk Fang dengan tangannya belai kepala Fang "Apa-apa pun terjadi, kamu harus tabah. Aunty ada di sini, anak-anak aunty pun ada"

"Terima kasih, aunty" Fang rasa tenang sedikit. Pelukan yang dia dapat dari Keiko tadi, dia teringat tentang arwah ibunya. Pelukan dan kasih sayang mereka adalah sama, mungkin ini adalah kebetulan sahaja tetapi dia rasa sangat bahagia pada saat itu

"Mari kita makan tapi kalau Fang tak nak, aunty tak paksa" Keiko lepaskan pelukan dia. Lalu dia bangun dari situ

"Fang akan makan sekali" Dia mengesat air matanya yang sudah mengalir keluar "Tapi sebelum tu..." Dia keluar dari dapur untuk mengajak seseorang iaitu Thorn. Kenapa dia rasa sangat kasihan dengan Thorn yang selalu dipermainkan oleh kembar-kembar dia. Dimana-mana sahaja mereka akan mempergunakan Thorn dan Fang rasa tidak senang pula

"Hai Fang!" Thorn terus sedarkan diri dia. Dia tersenyum apabila Fang ada di hadapan dia "Fang dah ok ke? Ada rasa sakit lagi?"

"Takde. Terima kasih kerana bertanya" Fang balas balik senyuman Thorn tadi "Mari kita pergi makan kek. Ibu kau yang beli dekat kedai tadi"

"Ibu ada cerita tadi tapi.. kek tu untuk siapa?"

"Untuk kita semualah" balas Fang. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Thorn "Aku nak tanya ni"

"Tanya apa?"

"Kau tak rasa sedih ataupun marah ke setiap kali kau dipermainkan oleh kembar-kembar kau terutama sekali si Halilintar tu?"

"Hmm.. marah tu, adalah juga tapi sikit sahaja tapi hanya seorang sahaja yang tidak akan buat begitu kepada diri aku iaitu Gempa. Dia selalu layan aku dengan baik. Kadang-kadang aku fikir diri aku bodoh. Selalu percaya sangat apa yang dia orang katakan. Ada juga beberapa pelajar dekat sekolah panggil aku bendul ataupun sengal. Hati tu rasa sakit bila dipanggil begitu tapi aku buat-buat tidak dengar sahaja. Aku tidak mahu perkataan membuat diri aku lebih emosi. Aku tahu diri aku bukan bodoh tapi bila dia orang buat begitu, aku fikirkan diri aku ni memang bodoh sangat ke? Aku akui, diri aku tidaklah sepandai mana seperti Solar tapi aku tetap berusaha"

"Baguslah tu tapi kau seorang yang ceria dan suka bermain"

"Betul tu! Aku tak kisah kalau aku tidak ramai kawan kerana aku sudah ada kawan tersendiri iaitu kembar-kembar aku sendiri" Thorn rasa lega sedikit apabila dia dapat luahkan apa yang terpahat di hatinya "Terima kasih kerana sudi mendengar luahan hati aku"

"Sama-sama" kata Fang "Jom, nanti dia orang habiskan kek pula"

"ERK!" Thorn terus lari masuk ke dalam dapur

Fang tergelak kecil melihat gelagat Thorn yang begitu comel itu. Dia terpandang telefon rumah itu. Dia seperti mahu telefon abangnya tetapi dia tahu abang dia tidak akan menjawab panggilan dia atau abang dia akan senyap sahaja. Dia ingin bertanya khabar dan bagaimana abang dia sekarang ini tetapi apa yang dia boleh buat kalau abang dia sendiri tidak mahu menjawab. Jadi dia terpaksa tunggu sehingga abang dia kembali

* * *

Kaizo terasa kepala dia ada denyutan-denyutan yang membuatkan kepala dia sakit. Mata dia terbuka sedikit demi sedikit dengan tangan dia sudah pegang sebuah ikatan yang ada di kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang ini. Dia bangunkan diri dia dan mata dia sudah terbuka luas. Baru dia sedar, dia kini berada di atas katil hospital. Kaki kanannya patah dan bahu kirinya ada jahitan. Dia melihat sekeliling bilik itu. Lalu dia ternampak seorang gadis yang dia hanya mengenali namanya sahaja. Gadis yang bernama Lynna itu sedang nyenyak tidur di atas kerusi sofa. Lalu dia cuba ulangkan balik apa yang telah berlaku. Dia hanya ingat, domput dia jatuh dan dia terpaksa berpatah balik untuk mengambilnya. Selepas itu dia cepat-cepat melintas jalan raya itu tetapi dari situ, semuanya hitam

"Kau dah bangun"

"Apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Kaizo. Lynna bangun dari sofa untuk pergi berdiri di sebelah katil Kaizo

"Kau kemalangan, Kaizo. Aku temankan kau sementara kau belum terjaga. Ada sesiapa nak kau suruh aku telefonkan? ahli keluarga kau?"

"Tak perlu. Kau tak perlu telefon sesiapa" balas Kaizo. Dia baringkan diri dia balik di atas katil itu "Tapi aku harus keluar dari sini" Dia ingin turunkan kaki dia ke lantai tetapi terasa sakit sehingga dia terpaksa baring di atas katil itu

"Kau mana boleh keluar. Kau belum ok lagi"

"Maaf, aku kena keluar juga kerana aku tiada duit untuk bayar ini semua"

"Jangan risau, itu aku boleh uruskan tapi kau pasti ke kau tak nak aku telefon sesiapa? Nanti ibu bapa kau risau pula"

"Ibu bapa aku sudah lama tiada" Suara Kaizo begitu perlahan sekali

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana dengan adik beradik kau? Tak kan kau tak nak beritahu mereka juga"

"Aku hanya ada adik seorang sahaja tapi dia tidak perlu tahu. Aku tidak mahu dia rasa bimbang. Aku tak nak tengok dia melihat aku begini. Jadi, aku rahsiakan" Kaizo bayangkan kalau Fang ada di sini. Mesti adik dia tidak mahu keluar dari bilik dan akan temankan dia sepanjang hari "Kau tidak perlu risau. Adik aku ada orang yang tolong jagakan dia. Aku tinggalkan dia di rumah itu kerana aku perlu pergi mencari kerja supaya kehidupan kami lebih stabil nanti. Bila aku sudah bersedia, aku akan kembali dan bawa dia pulang"

"Kau seorang abang yang baik. Pergorbanan kau terlalu besar tapi aku harap dia akan faham. Aku akan rahsiakan perkara ini daripada adik walaupun aku sendiri tidak kenal adik kau.. hehehehe" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit apabila dia terdengar gelakan dari Lynna tadi

"Terima kasih tapi aku tak mampu nak bayar kau balik nanti. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak wang"

"Takpe.. aku faham. Biarlan semua perubatan aku yang bayar. Kau tidak perlu risau. Aku akan temankan kau dekat hospital sehingga kau boleh keluar dari sini" Lynna tarik sebuah kerusi dan duduk di situ untuk berborak dengan Kaizo "Aku sepatutnya pergi ke rumah aunty aku tapi benda lain pula yang berlaku. Aku sudah beritahu dia. Nanti-nanti aku akan datang ke sana. Bolehlah aku bawa makanan untuk kau nanti. Kau nak makan apa-apa tak? aku akan minta aunty aku buatkan atau aku yang buat sendiri nanti.. hehe"

"Tak perlulah susah-susahkan diri kau"

"Aku ikhlas, Kaizo. Aku ingin berkawan dengan kau"

"Kalau kau ikhlas, apa kata kau sendiri buatkan sup lobak merah untuk aku" Kaizo berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada Lynna. Dia naikkan diri dia sedikit untuk berborak dengan Lynna "Aku sepatutnya nak beli bahan-bahan untuk buat sup lobak merah tapi tak jadi pula"

"Sebab apa?"

"Sebab..." Kaizo cuba cari alasan lain supaya Lynna tidak tahu perkara yang sebenarnya "Sebab.. sebab aku tak reti masak"

"Oh.. kalau begitu, aku akan tunaikan permintaan kau yang pertama iaitu sup lobak merah"

Senyuman Lynna membuatkan Kaizo rasa tenang. Dia sedar, dia perlukan kawan pada ketika ini. Seorang kawan yang dapat membantu dia didalam kesusahan. Sebelum ini, dia mempunyai ramai kawan tetapi tiada seorang pun datang untuk menghulurkan bantuan. Semuanya lari dan tinggalkan dia bersendirian dengan masalah-masalah dia. Jadi dia terima persahabatan dari Lynna seikhlas hati. Maka, pada saat itu, terjalinlah sebuah persahabatan diantara mereka berdua

* * *

"FANGGGGGG! BANGUN! BANGUN! SEKOLAH!" Thorn goyang-goyangkan badan Fang sehingga dia bangun dari tidur "Bangunlah Fang! Ibu suruh Fang bangun"

"Hmmm.. yelah yelah!" Fang terus bangun dengan rambut dia yang kusut masai. Dia gosok-gosok matanya dan terus terpandang katil Halilintar. Katil itu kosong dan sudah siap dikemaskan dengan rapinya "Mana Halilintar?"

"Dia dah ada dekat dapur, tengah sarapan pagi. Cepatlah mandi! Bolehlah kita pergi sekolah sama-sama nanti"

"Yea yea.. aku nak pergi mandilah ni. Yang kau tiba-tiba ceria semacam pagi-pagi ni kenapa?"

"Sebab ibu buat nasi lemak hari ni!"

"Nasi lemak?" Kepala Taufan muncul sedikit di muka pintu bilik "Ibu buat nasi lemak? Betul ke?"

"Yea Taufan! Agaknya itu sebab Halilintar terlebih rajin pagi ni. Selalunya dia akan liat sedikit nak bangun awal" kata Thorn sambil tolong lipatkan selimut Fang "Nasi lemak ibu sentiasa menjadi kegemaran kami adik beradik! Tanpa nasi lemak ibu, kami akan menjadi malas sedikit.. lebih-lebih lagi si Halilintar"

"WEI! CEPAT CEPAT! SEBELUM NASI LEMAK IBU BUAT HABIS! CEPAT KE DAPUR!" Taufan terus berlari ke dapur sambil memakai baju sekolah dia. Rambut dia masih belum diurus lagi. Gempa, Solar, Ice dan Blaze terus berlari ke dapur. Riuh rendah rumah itu dengan larian mereka

"JANGAN HABISKAN NASI LEMAK TU! KALAU TIDAK, RASAKAN AMUKAN DARI AKU NANTI!" Fang boleh dengar jeritan Blaze

"Kau kenapa tak pergi makan nasi lemak ibu kau? Pergilah, nanti aku turun lepas sahaja aku siap"

"Ok!" Thorn letak lipatan selimut itu di atas katil. Dia keluar dari bilik itu dengan siulannya.

Fang rasa lega sedikit kerana semuanya kembali tenang. Tiada jeritan di waktu pagi, kalau tidak, boleh pening kepala dia. Fang turun dari katil itu dan terus mengambil tualanya di penyidai baju yang ada di dalam bilik itu. Semalam dia ada mimpi tentang abang dia ada di sisi dia. Bukan abang dia sahaja yang ada, ibu bapa dia juga hadir di dalam mimpi itu. Mereka berempat bergelak ketawa dengan bahagianya di dalam mimpi indah itu. Fang tersenyum bersendirian sambil masuk ke dalam bilik air tetapi hati dia tetap rindukan mereka. Apa abang dia sedang lakukan pada hari ini?

"Abang sudah sarapan pagi ke?" bisik Fang "Nanti aunty Keiko akan beritahu aku kalau abang ok ke tak. Harap-harap aunty dapatlah berjumpa dengan abang. Adik akan tetap menunggu abang di sini. Adik tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana selagi abang tidak kembali"

30 minit kemudian, Fang sudah bersiap-siap dengan pakaian sekolahnya. Hari ini dia kelihatan segak seperti biasa. Cermin mata ungunya sudah dipakai di mata dia. Rambut dia kelihatan kemas dan seperti biasa, cacak seperti landak. Fang tersenyum bangga di cermin apabila dia melihat diri dia sudah kelihatan bersih

"Wei, kau nak makan ke tak?" muncul Halilintar di pintu bilik

"Aku nak makanlah ni tapi korang dah habiskan ke nasi lemak tu?"

"Belum" balas Halilintar. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik untuk mengambil beg sekolah dia "Ibu ada simpankan sedikit untuk kau. Pergilah makan sebelum ada mulut yang pergi makan nanti"

"Ok, terima kasih"

"Oh yea, aku kena pergi awal hari ni sebab aku lumba dengan kawan aku siapa sampai sekolah dulu. Jadi aku suruh Taufan temankan kau"

"Ok, semoga kau menang nanti" balas Fang. Dia mengambil beg sekolahnya dan keluar dari bilik itu bersama Halilintar "Kau dan kawan kau memang suka berlumba ke?"

"Sukalah juga. Kita orang kadang-kadang lumba siapa lebih hebat. Kadang-kadang aku menang, kadang-kadang kawan aku menang. Kalau kau nak join, lain kali kita bolehlah lumba"

"Aku on aje tapi hari ni aku nak rasa nasi lemak yang ibu kau buat tu. Aku tengok semuanya berebut nak pergi makan.. hehehe.. macam orang tak makan setahun"

"Begitulah kehidupan kita orang setiap hari. Mesti nak berebut punya. Padahal ibu selalu masak cukup-cukup untuk kita orang. Takdelah yang merajuk nanti kecuali Blaze. Kalau dia rasa tak cukup, salah seorang terpaksalah korbankan makanan dia orang" Halilintar turun dari tangga itu. Fang ada di belakang dia "Aku jumpa kau dekat sekolah nanti"

"Ok"

Sampai sahaja di bawah, Halilintar terus ke pintu rumah dan Fang pula ke dapur. Keiko ada di dapur dengan Taufan dan Gempa. Mereka berdua masih lagi tengah makan nasi lemak. Thorn, Blaze, Ice dan Solar sudah naik ke atas untuk bersiap sedia, untuk ke sekolah nanti. Fang duduk di hadapan Gempa sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada mereka bertiga

"Selamat pagi, Fang" Keiko terus letakkan sepinggan nasi lemak di hadapan Fang "Makanlah, lepas tu boleh pergi ke sekolah bersama mereka nanti"

"Terima kasih" Fang baru perasan bahawa Taufan dan Gempa sedang tersengih kepada diri dia "Apasal?

"Takde apa" jawab Taufan "Nanti kau pergi sekolah dengan aku kan.. hehehehe"

"Ha ah" Fang rasa pelik dengan Taufan asyik tergelak sahaja. Dia terus abaikan sahaja "Aunty, nanti aunty pergi periksa tentang abangkan?"

"Yea Fang, nanti aunty Keiko tanyakan dia kalau dia ok ke tak. Jangan risau, Fang" Keiko belai rambut Fang "Hari ni, anak buah aunty akan datang ke rumah. Nak masak apa yea nanti"

"Ibu buat apa nanti untuk dia? MESTI MAKANAN KEGEMARAN DIA KAN! BIHUN TOM YAM!"

"Hah! Betul juga tu, Taufan! Mesi dia akan suka nanti. Jadi ibu kenalah pergi cari-cari bahan untuk buat bihun tom yam nanti"

"Siapa anak buah aunty tu?" tanya Fang dengan mulutnya penuh dengan nasi

"Dia anak tunggal kepada abang aunty. Dia ada sebuah kedai bakery dekat bandar ni"

"Tapi kenapa ibu pergi beli kek dekat kedai lain? IBU BELOT ANAK BUAH SENDIRI?!" Taufan sahaja buat muka terkejut. Gempa tergelak sedikit melihat kembar dia yang begitu riang sekali

"Mana ada ibu belot anak buah sendiri. Ibu nak juga cuba kek lain dari kedai lain. Sudah sudah, pergi siap-siap cepat. Nanti lewat pula"

"BAIK IBU!" Taufan dan Gempa terus ambil beg sekolah mereka yang sudah tersedia di atas kerusi sofa "FANG! NAK KAMI TUNGGU KE?"

"KEJAP!" Mulut Fang masih lagi penuh dengan nasi. Dia makan dengan gejolohnya kerana ingin cepat "SIAP!" Dia telan nasi-nasi itu "Saya pergi dulu aunty"

"Hati-hati anakku!"

Keiko melihat anak-anak dia dan Fang, berlari keluar dari rumah. Solar masih lagi pakai kasut dia. Hari ini dia pakai cermin mata bergaya lain pula. Mengikut kata Solar, dia ingin bergaya seperti artis k-pop. Keiko pun boleh pening dengan anaknya yang suka bergaya tapi blur memanjang. Macam mana pun perangai mereka semua, dia tetap sayangkan setiap seorang kerana dia tahu, anak-anak dia mempunyai kebolehan tersendiri dan juga keistimewaan yang tersendiri

* * *

"KAK LYNNA!" Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn dan Solar peluk kakak saudara mereka. Adik beradik kembar itu baru pulang dari sekolah dan tidak sabar untuk berjumpa dengan kakak saudara mereka iaitu Lynna

"Ada bawa apa-apa untuk kami tak?"

"Ada roti untuk, Taufan tak?"

"Kak Lynna apa khabar?"

"Sudah sudah! Kasihan kak Lynna kamu tu. Karang tak bernafas dia nanti" Adik beradik kembar itu terus lepaskan pelukan mereka "Mana Fang?"

"Dia lewat sikit, ibu. Cikgu Papa panggil dia sebab kerja sekolah matematik" balas Halilintar

"Ok, kamu semua pergi mandi. Lepas tu bolehlah kita makan bersama kak Lynna nanti"

"BAIK IBU!" Mereka berlari ke atas dengan riuh rendahnya. Taufan asyik menjerit sahaja, Thorn dengan gelak ketawa dia kerana mendengar kisah lucu dari Blaze. Solar buat kerja sendiri. Sambil dia panjat tangga, sambil itulah nyanyi lagu korea seorang diri. Gempa hanya perhatikan sahaja adik beradik kembar dia

"Macam-macam betul dia orang ni"

"Biasalah Lynna" Keiko duduk di sebelah anak buahnya "Macam mana dengan kedai kamu tu?"

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar aunty. Maaflah semalam Lynna tak datang sebab kawan Lynna kemalangan"

"Takpe, aunty faham. Bagaimana dengan kawan kamu tu? Dia ok?" tanya Keiko

"Dia ok, dia ada di hospital lagi. Cuma Lynna kasihan tengok dia. Dia ada seorang adik, tapi dia tinggalkan adik dia di rumah orang lain dan dia perlu mencari kerja dan kumpul duit untuk masa depan dia dan adik dia nanti. Ibu bapa dia sudah lama meninggal, aunty" Keiko melihat anak buah dia dengan perasaan pelik "Kenapa aunty?"

"Nama kawan kamu ialah Kaizo ke?"

"Yea aunty, nama dia Kaizo. Macam mana aunty tahu?"

"Sebab itu abang saya" Keiko dan Lynna terus pandang ke arah pintu rumah. Fang ada di situ dengan perasaan terkejut dia "Abang kemalangan ke? Dia ok ke?" Fang berlari ke arah Lynna. Mata dia sudah berkaca "Boleh tak bawa saya pergi melawat abang dekat hospital?"

"Sebenarnya abang suruh akak rahsiakan perkara ini daripada kamu. Dia tak nak kamu tahu tentang kemalangan itu"

"Tapi akak, saya nak sangat jumpa abang. Saya rindukan abang. Saya rindu suara abang yang kadang-kadang serius tu" Fang menangis di riba Lynna "Bolehlah akak. Bawalah saya jumpa abang"

"Macam mana ni aunty?" Lynna pandang mak cik dia dengan penuh kerisauan

"Hmmm... kalau aunty tak benarkan, aunty takut dia akan duduk termenung sambil fikirkan nasib abang dia"

"Tak pun, saya boleh berikan update setiap kepada Fang" Terus Fang angkat kepala dia untuk melihat Lynna "Kenapa Fang?"

"Akak, saya tahu saya memaksa akak untuk bawa saya pergi melawat abang dekat hospital tapi kalau abang tak benarkan, saya mengalah" kata Fang dengan hati dia yang sudah bersedihan "Tapi akak kena janji dengan saya, jaga abang dengan baik. Tolong dia bila dia di dalam kesusahan"

"Baiklah, akak akan janji dengan kamu dan akak akan beritahu perkembangan abang kamu nanti" Lynna belai kepala Fang

"Tapi akak kena rahsiakan yang akak kenal saya sebab saya tidak mahu abang putus hubungan antara akak dan abang. Dia perlukan kawan pada saat-saat ini. Saya tahu dia buat begini untuk kehidupan kita pada masa hadapan juga nanti. Jadi saya sekarang ini, akan tunggu abang sehingga dia sudah bersedia"

"Akak akan rahsiakan" Lalu Lynna berikan sebuah kotak kecil "Akak ada bawa dari kedai bakery akak. Nanti kongsi dengan adik beradik kembar tu ok"

"Akak, nanti tolong bawakan sup lobak merah untuk abang" Lynna terus angguk kepalanya sambil berikan senyuman lembut dia kepada Fang "Terima kasih akak"

"Sama-sama, Fang"

Tanpa disedari oleh mereka bertiga, adik beradik kembar itu mendengar perbualan mereka di ruang tamu. Mereka hanya duduk diam di tangga dan tersenyum sesama sendiri. Mereka yakin, Fang adalah seorang yang tabah dan dapat menerima apa sahaja berita dari kakak saudara mereka nanti. Apa-apa yang terjadi nanti, mereka akan sentiasa berada di sisi Fang supaya dia tidak keseorangan

* * *

Sudah satu minggu Kaizo berada di dalam hospital. Dalam seminggu itu juga Fang dapat tahu perkembangan abang dia dari Lynna. Fang rasa lega apabila dia dapat tahu abang dia akan keluar dari hospital pada hari itu. Kadang-kadang Lynna ada tunjuk gambar Kaizo kepada Fang. Gambar itu Lynna akan print dari handphonenya dan terus dia berikan kepada Fang. Hubungan Fang dan Lynna masih lagi tidak diketahui oleh Kaizo. Mereka rahsiakan pertemuan mereka berdua dari Kaizo

"Terima kasih Lynna kerana temankan aku di hospital" kata Kaizo sambil berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat. Kaki dia masih lagi belum sembuh tetapi dia sudah boleh pulang ke rumah

"Sama-sama, Kaizo" Lynna membawa Kaizo ke restaurant yang dia bekerja sebelum ini "Boss kau mesti risaukan kau sebab pekerja paling kacak dia tiba-tiba sahaja kemalangan"

"Entahlah Lynna. Boss aku tu macam takde perasaan tapi aku harap dia faham kenapa aku tidak dapat datang bekerja"

"Mesti dia akan faham"

Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah restaurant yang agak popular di bandar itu. Kaizo menyuruh Lynna tunggu diluar, manakala dia masuk ke dalam untuk memberitahu dia cuti dalam beberapa hari. Jadi Lynna berdiri di tepi penghadang jalan sambil menunggu Kaizo. Dia berharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar tetapi sebaik sahaja Kaizo keluar dari restaurant itu. Air muka Kaizo terus berubah menjadi marah, sedih dan bengang

"Kaizo, kenapa?"

"Boss aku tak guna tu. Sesuka hati dia sahaja pecat aku sebab tak datang. Aku ada alasan kukuh pun, dia langsung tak nak terima. Macam mana aku tak marah. Selamat aku tak mengamuk dekat dalam tu" Kaizo terus beredar dari restaurant itu. Dia tidak mahu melihat restaurant itu lagi. Lynna berjalan di sebelah Kaizo "Sekarang aku sudah tiada kerja, kaki aku belum baik pulih lagi dan apa yang aku perlu buat sekarang? Cari kerja baru dengan kaki aku begini"

"Sabar Kaizo. Mungkin kau ada peluang lain di kedai lain"

"Kau cakap senang ajelah" nada Kaizo agak marah pada ketika itu "Agaknya nasib aku memang sentiasa malang"

"Jangan cakap begitu, Kaizo. Kau boleh ubah nasib kau"

"Macam mana? Beritahu aku"

"Kau bekerja di kedai bakery aku" balas Lynna. Kaizo terus berhenti berjalan di situ "Kenapa? Kau tak nak ke?"

"Betul ke?"

"Betul. Aku ikhlas, Kaizo. Lagipun aku boleh ajar kau membuat kek, roti, biskut dan bermacam-macam lagi dan aku akan bantu kau untuk ubah nasib kau. Kau jangan fikirkan diri kau tu malang, fikirkan ini adalah peluang baru untuk diri kau. Macam mana? Kau setuju tak?" Lynna tunggu jawapan dari Kaizo

"Bagi aku fikir dulu" balas Kaizo. Lalu dia sambung balik berjalan dengan tongkat dia

"Ok, aku akan tunggu. Jom pergi makan, aku lapar. Kau lapar tak?"

Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia ikut sahaja ke mana Lynna ingin bawa dia pergi. Di dalam pemikiran dia, mungkin dia akan ambil kerja itu. Bekerja di kedai kawan baik dia sendiri, mungkin tiada masalah. Mungkin juga sesuatu yang istimewa akan berlaku, hanya masa sahaja yang akan beritahu apa yang bakal terjadi nanti..

to be continued

* * *

 **Hehehehee... apa yang akan terjadi nanti? hmmmm...**

 **kita tunggu ajelah next update ok xD**

 **-Jumpa lagi-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haluuuu! Maaf semua sebab menunggu lama sangat untuk author update chapter 5 xD**

 **Thank you kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Wei Fang! Tangkap bola ni!"

Halilintar lemparkan bola keranjangnya ke arah Fang. Bola itu di sambut baik oleh Fang. Taufan cuba hendak merampas bola itu tetapi dia tidak berjaya kerana Fang begitu tangkas sekali. Lalu Fang melantun-lantunkan bolanya sambil berlari. Gempa cuba dapatkan bola itu tetapi sekali lagi, Fang pusingkan badannya supaya bola itu tidak di rampas oleh Gempa. Fang baling bola itu untuk jaringkan goal. Blaze melompat dan cuba menolak bola itu masuk ke dalam jaringan itu tetapi dia gagal. Bola itu terlalu tinggi untuk Blaze menolaknya. Akhirnya bola itu masuk ke dalam jaringan goal

"YES!" Fang menjerit dengan begitu gembiranya

Ahli pasukan dia iaitu Halilintar dan Solar sangat gembira dengan jaringan goal dari Fang tadi. Thorn dan Ice hanya duduk di tepi gelanggan bola keranjang sambil melihat mereka main di situ. Thorn menepuk tangannya dengan begitu lincah sekali. Ice sudah rasa mengantuk. Mata dia kuyu sahaja

"Dasyatlah kau, Fang. Kau memang hebat dalam bola keranjang" Gempa tepuk bahu Fang dengan perlahannya. Dia sangat kagum dengan kebolehan Fang di dalam bola keranjang

"Aku memang hebat pun" kata Fang dengan bangganya

"Dey, apasal tak panggil aku main sekali. Kecik hati aku tau" muncul Gopal di situ

"Maaf Gopal. Kau tadi tengah sibuk makan dekat kantin. Jadi kita orang tak naklah kacau" Gempa tersengih di situ sambil garu-garu pipi dia "Tapi kalau kau nak join kita orang, bolehlah join. Aku nak berehat sekejap"

"Hehehee.. terima kasih Gempa!" Gopal terus sambut bola yang sudah dilempar oleh Blaze tadi "Mari kita mulakan! Saksikanlah kebolehan-"

KRINGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Adeh, nasib Gopal seperti aku juga" Taufan tepuk bahu belakang Gopal "Jangan sedih, Gopal. Kita berdua ni sentiasa malang tetapi hati kita tetap ceria-ceria selalu! Lepas habis sekolah kita main ok"

"Dey, kau lupa ke. Lepas sekolah aku ada kelas tambahan dengan cikgu matematik kita"

"Oh.. lupa pula aku" kata Taufan sambil tersengih

"Nasib aku dan kau sama sahajalah, Taufan" Nada suara Gopal bertukar menjadi sedih

"KITA SUNGGUH MALANG SEKALI! TETAPI ITU TIDAK-" Kepala Taufan terkena bola keranjang "ADOI! Siapa pula yang baling bola dekat aku ni?"

"Takde siapa" jawab Halilintar sambil keluar dari gelanggang itu "Jumpa dekat kelas"

"Kalau bukan Halilintar, siapa yang baling bola tu?" Thorn garu-garu kepala dia sambil menunggu jawapan dari kembar dia. Fang hanya mampu menepuk dahi dia "Kenapa Fang?"

"Beginilah Thorn, lupakan ajelah siapa yang baling bola tu dekat Taufan. Jom masuk kelas sebelum orang lain suruh kau pergi ke tempat lain"

"Siapa pulak nak suruh aku pergi ke tempat lain" Thorn garu-garu kepala dia lagi "Mesti tempat tu menarik! Tak sabar aku nak pergi ke tempat tu"

"Errr..." Fang tidak tahu bagaimana hendak menjawab kepada Thorn

"Hehehe.. kasihan kau. Jangan risau, biar aku handle kan dia" Gempa menyuruh Fang pergi masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Sementara dia berkata sesuatu kepada Thorn. Fang angguk sahaja dan terus mara ke depan

"Jangan risau tentang Thorn tu, Gempa tahu nak jaga dia"

"Aku tahu sebab Thorn sendiri pernah cerita dekat aku" balas Fang sambil melihat Ice berjalan di sebelah dia "Dia cakap korang suka kenakan si Thorn tu. Sedih juga aku dengar kisah dia. Sampai ada buli dia lagi"

"Hmm.. apa boleh buat, dia tu senang sangat nak kena buli. Halilintar suka buli dia tapi bukan selalulah tapi dia tak suka bila orang lain buli Thorn. Kalau kembar lain yang buli, dia tak begitu kisah sangat"

"Adik beradik.. mestilah tak suka bila orang luar buli adik beradik kita tapi kau pun ada ada buli si Thorn tu jugakan?"

Fang dan Ice sudah pun berada di tangga sekolah. Mereka menaiki tangga itu bersama sambil berborak

"Aku jarang buli dia sebab aku ni suka buat kerja sendiri iaitu relax dan tidur. Itu ajelah kerja aku setiap hari. Duduk goyang kaki sambil melihat orang lain buat kerja"

"Pemalas punya orang" bisik Fang

"Kau dengan abang kau macam mana? Abang kau tahu ke yang kau gunakan kak Lynna sebagai double double agent"

"Tak, dia tak tahu lagi. Aku suruh kak Lynna rahsiakan tentang perkara itu. Kalau dia tahu, aku cuma takut kalau dia lari jauh daripada aku lagi. Jadi, biarlah aku dengar sahaja cerita dari kak Lynna. Dapatlah aku tahu kalau abang ok ke tak"

"Patutlah kau semenjak akhir-akhir ni ok aje. Kalau tidak, nak duduk jauh-jauh daripada kita orang aje" Fang tersenyum di situ. Mereka sudah sampai di tingkat tiga "Aku masuk kelas dulu. Jumpa lagi"

"Jumpa lagi" Ice menguap besar sambil belok ke kanan

Fang hanya berikan lambaian kecilnya. Selepas itu dia belok ke kiri. Kelas dia jauh daripada kelas Ice. Kelas dia berada di hujung bangunan dan ianya berhampiran dengan kelas muzik. Setiap kali dia pulang dari sekolah, dia mesti terdengar orang bermain piano di dalam kelas itu dan mengikut kata Gopal, ada hantu yang selalu bermain piano di dalam kelas itu. Fang tidak begitu percaya sangat dengan kewujudan hantu tetapi dia seperti ingin tahu. Kaki dia melangkah terus ke tingkap kelas muzik itu. Dia tidak sedar Halilintar sedang memanggil dia dari dalam kelas. Fang mengintai-intai sedikit dari tingkap kelas. Dia nampak bayang-bayang seorang budak perempuan sedang duduk di atas bangku piano. Alunan melody di piano itu sungguh menyeramkan kerana melody itu adalah melody lagu sedih. Fang tidak berganjat lagi kerana dia ingin mendengar lagi melody piano itu sehinggalah bahu dia di pegang oleh seseorang

"ARGHH!" Fang terkejut di situ. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa sedang mengganggu dia tadi

"Apa kau buat dekat sini? Menghendap gadis dalam kelas tu ke?" tanya Halilintar "Kalau kau nak menghendap, minta kebenaran dari teman lelaki dia dulu"

"Eh, hantu pun ada teman lelaki?" Fang garu-garu rambut dia sebab rasa pelik

"Hmm... kau mesti percaya cakap si Gopal tu" Fang angguk sambil tersengih "Gopal tu kaki hantu.. segala benda dia nak kaitkan dengan hantu tapi gadis yang main piano tu bukan hantu. Dia adalah teman wanita kepada Gempa"

"Ge-Gempa ada teman wanita?" Fang terkejut lagi sekali. Hati dia mahu masuk ke dalam bilik muzik itu kerana dia ingin melihat wajah gadis itu. Mesti gadis itu kelihatan ayu. Entah kenapa dia terbayangkan gadis itu rupanya seperti Yaya

"Nanti-nantilah kau tengok budak perempuan tu atau tunggu Gempa memperkenalkan gadis tu dekat kau.. Sekarang ni kita masuk ke kelas sebab kejap lagi cikgu nak datang dah"

Halilintar mengheret Fang masuk ke dalam kelas. Fang menoleh sedikit kerana dia terdengar pintu bilik muzik itu dibuka dan dia tidak sempat untuk melihat gadis itu keluar dari bilik tersebut. Halilintar sudah mengheret dia masuk. Semasa dia pergi tempat duduknya, dia boleh nampak gadis itu lalu di tepi kelasnya. Gadis itu bukanlah Yaya. Gadis itu kelihatan cantik dengan rambut panjangnya diikat tinggi. Subang dia berbentuk bunga mawar. Dari dalam kelas lagi, dia boleh bau bunga dari gadis tersebut. Fang cuba mengintai sedikit dari tingkap kelas tetapi guru kelas mereka sudah pun tiba

"Bangun semua!" jerit ketua kelas

Fang tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu kerana dia sudah terlambat. Dia tidak sangka pula Gempa sudah mempunyai seorang teman wanita. Selama ini dia hanya melihat Gempa dan kembar-kembar dia yang lain, hanyalah seorang remaja lelaki yang biasa dan tidak terikat dengan hubungan mana-mana gadis. Dia tidak kisah tentang itu kerana hati dia sentiasa terikat dengan abangnya

"Selamat pagi, cikgu!" kata ketua kelas

"SELAMAT PAGI, CIKGU!"

Murid-murid kelas itu mula dudukkan diri mereka termasuklah Fang sekali. Dia mula keluarkan buku-buku mata pelajaran Matematik. Walaupun dia berikan tumpuanya terhadap apa yang cikgu dia sedang ajarkan tetapi hati dia tetap tertanya-tanya, apa yang abang dia buat pada ketika ini? Adakah abang dia sihat? Adakah abang melakukan kerjanya di kedai kak Lynna dengan baik? Nanti selepas sahaja dia pulang dari sekolah, dia akan bertanya kepada Lynna

* * *

Jauh dari situ, di sebuah kedai kecil yang terletak di bandar, ada seorang pekerja lelaki sedang rajin menyusun roti-roti di dalam bekas masing-masing. Kaizo begitu tekun sekali bekerja di kedai roti itu. Kedai itu juga menjadi popular setelah para gadis mendapat tahu seorang jejaka kacak bekerja di kedai tersebut. Semuanya mahu menegur Kaizo dan ada juga yang memberikan nombor telefon mereka kepada Kaizo tetapi dia hanya abaikan sahaja mereka. Dia tidak mahu kerja-kerja di ganggu oleh mereka, jadi dia hanya melayan mereka seperti pelanggan lain

"Kau tak pergi berehat ke? Nanti kau lapar pulak" Kaizo menoleh kebelakang. Lynna baru tiba di kedai itu dengan jaket putihnya ada di tangannya "Rajin betul bekerja aku ni"

"Kalau aku jadi pemalas, nanti aku di buang kerja pula" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Hehehe.. tapi aku tahu kau bukannya pemalas. Aku bangga dapat seorang pekerja seperti kau" Lynna menyimpan jaket putihnya di dalam sebuah almari kecil yang berada di belakang kaunter pembayaran "Nanti aku ajar kau untuk membuat kek pula. Manalah tahu suatu hari nanti, kau teringin nak jual kek ke dan buka kedai sendiri"

"Hmm.. terima kasih tapi aku rasa, biar aku kerja di sini sahaja"

"Ok.. kalau kau perlukan bantuan, aku akan bantu kau"

Kaizo sambung menyusun roti-roti tersebut. Pelbagai jenis roti yang jual di kedai itu. Semuanya kelihatan sedap dan kadang-kala, Kaizo dibenarkan membawa balik roti yang tidak habis dijual. Ada masanya, Lynna akan membawa sedikit untuk berikan kepada anak-anak buah dia yang begitu ramai itu. Kembar-kembar itu terlalu sayangkan kakak saudara mereka sehingga ada yang paksa Lynna makan malam di rumah mereka

"Kaizo.."

"Kau nak apa?"

"Adik kau suka makan roti?" tanya Lynna

"Adik aku tu gilakan donut lobak merah. Nak bercinta pun, dengan donut lobak merah dia juga" Kaizo pergi ke belakang kedai untuk menyimpan dulang kosong yang telah di gunakan tadi "Entah apa yang dia nampak dekat donut tu"

"Hehee... adik kau tu lawak juga nampak gayanya tapi... kau pernah buat donut kegemarannya untuk dia?"

"Pernah" balas Kaizo. Dia terus teringat balik tentang kisah lama. Dia tersenyum kecil di situ "Aku pernah buatkan donut lobak merah untuk dia tetapi.. donut itu tidak menjadi"

"Adik kau tak menangis pula donut dia tak menjadi?"

"Menangis lah juga" Kaizo bersandar di tepi dinding kedai itu. Dia silangkan tangannya sambil ingatkan kembali detik-detik adiknya menangis melihat donut lobak merah dia tidak begitu sedap "Dia menangis dekat dapur sebab donut yang aku buat, tak menjadi dan tidak sedap"

"Hehehe... tapi aku boleh ajar kau cara-cara untuk membuat donut lobak merah" Lynna datang dekat kepada diri Kaizo "Mungkin satu hari nanti, kau dan adik kau bersatu semula dan kau buatkan donut lobak merah untuk dia kerana kau ingin melihat senyuman di wajah dia"

"Kau sudi ke ajar aku?"

"Kau sebagai kawan aku, sudah tentu aku sudi. Lepas kedai ni tutup, aku akan akan ajar kau dan juga pekerja aku yang lain"

"Terima kasih" balas Kaizo

Pintu kedai itu terbuka dan beberapa orang pelanggan masuk ke dalam untuk membeli roti-roti yang ada di dalam kedai itu. Kaizo menuju ke arah kaunter pembayaran. Manakala Lynna pula, dia pergi memberikan dulang kosong dan penyepit kepada pelanggan-pelanggan itu. Roti yang paling popular di situ adalah roti strawberry dalam bentuk bunga. Roti itu selalu habis terlalu awal, sehingga Kaizo terpaksa membeli satu roti itu lebih awal. Dia beli roti itu untuk diri dia sendiri

Lynna terdengar beberapa orang gadis sedang memuji-muji wajah Kaizo yang kacak itu. Mereka ingin berkenalan dengan Kaizo tetapi Kaizo tidak begitu layan mereka sangat. Dia hanya jalankan kerja dia sahaja dan wajah dia tetap serius sepanjang masa. Lynna rasa, dia tidak perlu mengajar Kaizo untuk berikan senyuman kepada pelanggan mereka kerana hati dia rasakan bahawa, sikap Kaizo yang serius itu adalah sesuatu yang mencuit hatinya. Lynna pergi sambung membuat kerjanya sebelum orang lain nampak dia asyik perhatikan Kaizo sahaja

* * *

Malam itu, Kaizo pulang ke rumahnya dengan sekotak makanan. Di dalam kotak itu ada dua donut lobak merah yang telah dia buat di kedai Lynna. Dia rasa sangat berpuas hati dengan hasilnya dan rasanya, agak memuaskan. Dia bersyukur kerana ada orang sudi mengajar dia membuat donut lobak merah. Lynna bukan sahaja mengajar Kaizo seorang sahaja. Malah dia mengajar semua pekerja dia yang sudi untuk pelajari cara-cara membuat donut lobak merah. Donut lebih yang Kaizo buat tadi, dia telah berikan kepada Lynna sebagai tanda terima kasih tetapi dia tidak tahu bahawa donut tersebut akan diberikan kepada adiknya iaitu Fang

Kaizo terus duduk di atas lantai dan keluar telephone bimbitnya di dalam poket seluarnya. Dia mencari nama Keiko di dalam telephone tersebut. Dia ingin bercakap dengan adiknya dan ceritakan apa yang dia buat pada hari ini. Dia hampir menekan butang dial tetapi dia berhenti. Dia ingatkan diri dia balik. Dia perlu menahan dirinya daripada berbual dengan adiknya. Dia mahu adiknya berdikari dengan sendiri. Dia menggenggam telephone itu dan tanpa disedari oleh dia, tapak tangannya tertekan butang dail

"Hello?" Kaizo terkejut dengan suara itu "Siapa tu?"

Kaizo diamkan diri sahaja. Dia letak telephone itu di telinganya

"Thorn, siapa tu?" Kaizo kenal suara yang kedua itu

"Tak tahulah ibu. Orang tu tak nak cakap pulak"

"Bagi dekat ibu" Kaizo dengar sahaja telephone itu diberikan kepada seorang wanita yang bernama Keiko "Hello.. ini siapa?"

"Aunty" Akhirnya Kaizo bersuara juga "Aunty jangan beritahu Pang yang saya telephone"

"Jangan risau, aunty tidak akan beritahu dia"

"Adik saya sedang buat apa aunty?"

"Dia tengah buat kerja sekolah dekat dalam bilik. Rajin adik kamu, setiap malam dia akan siapkan kerja rumahnya dan dia juga sudah mula bergaul dengan anak-anak aunty" balas Keiko

"Baguslah tu aunty" kata Kaizo yang rasa lega dengan perkembangan adiknya "Dia sihat aunty?"

"Dia sihat" balas Keiko "Kaizo pula, sihat ke? Semuanya ok?"

"Saya sihat, aunty. Semuanya ok sahaja. Saya sudah mula mengumpul duit untuk masa hadapan adik saya"

"Bagus tu, Kaizo. Apa sahaja yang Kaizo lakukan, semoga semuanya dipermudahkan dan jangan buat benda yang haram pula"

"Tidak aunty. Saya tidak akan lakukan begitu. Saya tidak akan sia-siakan peluang ini dengan benda-benda haram" kata Kaizo sambil membuka kotak donut lobak merah itu "Oklah aunty, saya belum makan lagi. Kalau ada masa lagi, saya akan telephone aunty untuk tanya tentang adik saya"

"Makan elok-elok, Kaizo. Jaga diri tu"

"Terima kasih"

Selepas itu, Keiko dan Kaizo tamatkan perbualan mereka di situ. Kaizo melihat sebentar donut yang dibuat di kedai Lynna tadi. Dia tidak sangka donut lobak merah yang dia buat kali ini, ianya menjadi. Dia keluarkan salah satu donut itu dan terus berikan satu gigitan. Rasanya agak sedap dan kelembutannya, seperti donut itu cair di dalam mulutnya. Baru dia tahu kenapa adik dia tergila-gilakan donut lobak merah. Rasanya sungguh enak tetapi ini bukannya bermakna dia akan beralih arah ke donut lobak merah. Sup lobak merah tetap menjadi kegemaran dia dan dia mula rindu dengan sup kegemaran dia itu. Tekak dia mula terasa sup lobak merah ibu dia selalu buatkan. Kali terakhir dia makan sup lobak merah adalah semasa Lynna berikan kepada dia

"Hmm.. satu hari nanti, aku sendiri akan belajar buat sup lobak merah. Mungkin tidak sesedap ibu punya tetapi aku mahu cuba sehingga aku dapat sup lobak merah yang aku mahukan" bisik Kaizo

Dia bangun dari situ dan terus menuju ke balkoni rumah. Dia berdiri di balkoni itu sambil melihat bulan dan bintang menjadi peneman dia pada malam itu

* * *

"FANGGG! TURUN! MAKAN! SARAPAN PAGI SUDAH SIAP!"

"WEI TAUFAN! JANGANLAH MENJERIT PAGI-PAGI NI! SAKITLAH TELINGA AKU!"

"OH MAAF MAAF.. AKU CUMA NAK PANGGIL FANG AJE!"

"SUDAH! KORANG BERDUA NI, BAIK SENYAP SEBELUM AKU MENGAMUK DEKAT MEJA MAKAN NI!"

"PAGI-PAGI LAGI KORANG DAH BUAT BISING. SAKIT KEPALA AKU!"

"Aduh.. kenapa menjerit pagi-pagi ni?" tanya Keiko dengan nada marah dia

Mata dia pandang ke arah anak-anak dia iaitu Taufan, Halilintar, Blaze dan juga Gempa. Keempat-empat mereka terus berdiamkan diri di dalam dapur. Thorn dan Solar hanya menikmati makanan sarapan pagi mereka tanpa hiraukan kembar mereka yang lain. Ice pula, dia masih lagi tidur di dalam biliknya

"Maaf ibu, kami tak sengaja" kata Gempa

"Ibu akan maafkan tapi jangan buat lagi selepas ini" kata Keiko "Pergi duduk dan makan bubur tu"

"Baik ibu" kata Gempa, Halilintar, Taufan dan Blaze secara serentak

Mereka berempat duduk di tempat masing-masing. Thorn dengan baiknya, dia mengagihkan mangkuk-mangkuk itu kepada para kembarnya. Keiko keluar dari dapur kerana dia terdengar satu ketukan di pintu rumah mereka. Kembar-kembar itu mengintai sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke rumah mereka pada waktu pagi begini. Muka mereka terus berubah menjadi ceria apabila pintu itu telah dibuka oleh ibu mereka

"KAK LYNNA!"

Keenam-enam kembari itu bergegas keluar dari dapur untuk pergi menyambut kakak saudara mereka. Thorn sempat lagi makan bubur dia sebelum keluar dapur. Ice sudah berlari turun ke bawah sebaik sahaja dia dengar nama Lynna. Fang juga seperti Ice, wajah dia berseri-seri melihat Lynna di peluk oleh para kembar. Gelagat para kembar itu membuat Fang ketawa sedikit

"Kak Lynna bawa apa tu?" tanya Gempa sambil perhatikan sebuah beg kertas yang ada di tangan Lynna

"Hmm... akak bawa donut lobak merah" balas Lynna

Mata Fang terus membulat besar sebagai sahaja dia dengar perkataan donut lobak merah. Dia bergegas ke arah Lynna dengan hatinya berdebar-debar kerana dia ingin makan donut kegemaran dia. Sudah sekian lama dia tidak dapat merasai donut lobak merah. Donut yang lembut, perisa lobak merah yang sungguh menyaksikan dan apabila ianya sampai ke tekak dia, memang sangat berpuas hati sehingga dia mahu lagi

"Donut lobak merah? Sedap ke, kak Lynna?" tanya Taufan sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Isk kau ni, mestilah sedap! Donut lobak merah tu adalah donut kegemaran aku!" kata Fang dengan bangganya "Kalau korang tak nak, biar aku makan sorang"

"Kalau kau nak makan sorang, makanlah Fang. Aku tak kisah pun" Halilintar terus ke dapur. Dia tidak begitu kisah sangat tentang donut lobak merah kerana donut bukanlah makanan kegemaran dia

"Hehehee... aku nak makan kesemua donut lobak merah.. HAHAHAAA!"

Terkejut para kembar di situ kerana melihat Fang tergelak seperti orang jahat ataupun orang gila. Selama ini, Fang hanyalah seorang remaja lelaki yang tidak tergila-gilakan sesuatu. Lynna dan Keiko tergelak di situ. Lalu mereka semua masuk ke dalam dapur untuk menjamu selera. Lynna letakkan beg kertas itu di atas meja dan keluarkan sebuah bekas makanan yang agak besar. Fang sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati donut lobak merahnya. Mata dia asyik pandang bekas makanan itu. Lynna membuka penutup bekas itu. Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar kerana donut lobak merahnya ada di hadapan matanya. Ada 3 donut lobak merah di dalam bekas itu

"Haih Fang.. macam orang tak makan 10 hari aje ni"

"Hehehee.. maaf kak Lynna. Fang sudah lama tak makan donut lobak merah" Lalu Lynna berikan satu donut lobak merah kepada Fang "Terima kasih kak Lynna"

"Sama-sama" Lynna kenyitkan matanya kepada Fang

"Kalau macam tu, apa kata Fang habiskan semua donut tu. Kami suka bila tengok kau gembira daripada sedih sahaja" kata Gempa

"Ha ah, betul tu! Kalau nak mengamuk, jangan nak mengamuk sebab itu aku punya.. hehehee" Blaze garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih "Kak Lynna buat donut ni sebenarnya untuk Fang atau untuk kita orang?"

"Sebenarnya..." Lynna mengambil nafas sedikit "Donut lobak merah ni untuk Fang"

"Abang yang buat ke?" tanya Fang serta merta "Betul tak kak Lynna? Tapi betul ke abang yang buatkan? Sebab abang tu mana reti masak. Dia tahu makan dan buat muka serius sahaja"

"Hehehee.. pandai Fang teka. Memang dia yang buat donut ni, akak yang ajar dia semalam"

"WAH! Makin bertambah gembiralah si Fang ni" kata Taufan "Kita orang nak kau happy happy bukan sedih sedih macam dulu!"

"Bukan selama ni dia memang happy ke?" kata Thorn "Halilintar cakap sebab kepala dia asyik terkena bola keranjang sampai dia tak ingat perasaan sedih, sebab tu dia asyik happy sahaja"

Gempa terus berikan jelingan dia kepada Halilintar. Taufan dan Blaze ketawa sedikit. Solar dan Ice hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Dia happy sebab dia dapat tahu yang abang dia ada berkawan dengan abang dia. Jadi kak Lynna ni kiranya macam double agent lah kan" kata Lynna

"Eh, kak Lynna ni ejen ke? Ejen macam drama polis tu?" Thorn garu-garu kepala dia sambil melihat Lynna "Betul ke? Kalau betul, BESTNYA!" Mata dia sudah bersinar-sinar. Gempa terus tepuk dahinya sendiri

"Hehehe.. bukanlah Thorn. Akak bukan kerja dengan polis pun. Kamu ni Thorn, ada-ada aje" Lynna mengusap kepala Thorn "Hari ni korang semua buat apa dekat rumah?"

"Tidur" jawab Ice

"Dengar lagu sambil buat kerja sekolah" kata Solar

"Errr... main game aje kot" kata Taufan

"Taufan, kita cuba game terbaru tu.. nak tak?" tanya Blaze

"Game apa?"

"Kau lupa ke Taufan.. game perang-perang, tembak-tembak.. lepas tu boleh mengamuk tak tentu pasal sebab watak tu psycho"

"Err.. ok, nanti kita main" Taufan pandang lama-lama muka Blaze. Tak tahulah sama adalah kembar dia ni betul ataupun tidak

Terus dapur itu menjadi riuh rendah kerana masing-masing sudah tidak sabar untuk jalankan aktivity mereka pada hari sabtu itu. Keiko mendengar sahaja perbualan mereka yang begitu rancak itu

"Kak Lynna, terima kasih kerana bawakan donut lobak merah untuk Fang"

"Sama-sama Fang" kata Lynna

"Donut yang abang buat ni, memang sedap. Fang rasa sangat terharu" Fang tersenyum sedikit sambil melihat donut separuh makan itu. Air mata dia mengalir keluar sedikit. Dia bukan berasa sedih tetapi rasa gembira "Nanti suruh abang buat lagi ok"

"Hehehe.. boleh aje Fang tapi akak tak naklah paksa dia sangat. Nanti akak ajar dia buat roti lain pula"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" Fang makan donut itu dengan sepenuh hati

Keiko terpaksa meninggalkan dapur dia sebentar kerana dia terdengar satu lagi ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Dia rasa hairan, siapa yang datang ke rumah dia pada pagi ini. Lalu dia membuka pintu itu. Seorang gadis berpakaian sopan sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Keiko. Dia kenal siapa gadis itu dan dia tahu gadis itu sedang mencari siapa

"Ibu, siapa dekat pintu tu?" tanya Gempa

"Siapa lagi, kalau-" Belum sempat Keiko habiskan ayat dia. Fang sudah menjerit di luar dapur kerana dia kenal siapa gadis itu

"KAU!"

"EH EH! LANDAKLAH!"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Macam mana? Ok ke tak.. kalau tak ok, maaf yea T_T**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haluuuu! how are you? Exam akhir tahun nak dekat dah ke? hehehee... good luck yea! and do your best!**

 **Thank you sebab sudi baca fanfic ini.. fanfic huru hara xD hehee**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"LANDAK! LANDAK!"

Hati Fang terus membara-bara apabila dia bertemu kembali dengan kawan dia sewaktu mereka sekolah rendah lagi. Dia tidak tahu hendak bercakap apa, samada dia perlu gembira atau menjerit dekat gadis itu kerana sikap gadis itu sungguh menjengkelkan

"Eh, korang berdua kenal ke?" tanya Gempa

"Yup! Fang adalah kawan Lily semasa kita orang darjah 1 lagi"

"Ohh... patutlah Lily jerit-jerit gembira tadi yea" kata Keiko sambil pelawa Lily masuk ke dalam rumah itu "Tapi kenapa Fang nampak macam marah sahaja?"

"Entahlah aunty.. si landak tu memang dari keturunan yang suka marah orang sahaja. Abang dia pun sama juga tapi tak tahulah kalau abang Kaizo masa sama macam dulu ke tak. Oh yea, mana abang Kaizo?" Lily mencari-cari Kaizo di dalam rumah itu. Dia mengintai di dalam dapur, tiada Kaizo di situ. Hanya ada keenam-enam kembar yang sedang sibuk makan bubur sahaja

"Tak tahulah dia buat apa sekarang ni tapi dia tak tinggal dengan aku pun" balas Fang sambil menuju ke dapur

"Ohh... korang bercerai ke?"

"Aduh..." Gempa tepuk dahinya sendiri "Dia orang mana ada bercerailah Lily"

"Habis tu? Bergaduh sampai tidak mahu duduk rumah sebumbung! KENAPA GEMPA? KENAPA?!" Lily goyang-goyangkan kepala Gempa "TELL ME WHYYYYY!"

Keiko sudah bersilang tangan sambil berikan renungan mautnya ke arah Lily. Terus Lily lepaskan kepala Gempa dan lalu tersengih di situ

"Adehh.. pening kepala aku" Gempa terus duduk di atas kerusi sofa untuk rehatkan diri dia "Sebenarnya.. kisah si Fang dan abang dia.. memang menyedihkan"

"Sedih macam mana tu?" tanya Lily

"Biar aku sendiri yang ceritakan" Fang sudah kembali di ruang tamu tetapi kali ini, tangan dia ada sebiji donut lobak merah. Lily duduk dan sedia mendengar cerita dari Fang "Sebenarnya.. ibu bapa aku sudah lama meninggal dunia"

"ERK?! Ibu bapa kau sudah tiada..." Terkejut Lily. Dia kenal ibu bapa Fang kerana dia selalu datang rumah Fang untuk mengacau kawan dia "Abang kau pula?"

"Abang aku masih hidup lagi tapi dia terpaksa tinggalkan aku dekat sini supaya dia pergi mencari kerja tanpa ada bebanan dari aku" Fang gigit donut itu sedikit "Pada mulanya aku memang sedih sebab dia buat begini dekat diri aku tapi selepas dia muncul balik, baru aku faham sedikit demi sedikit. Jadi aku terpaksa bersabar untuk menunggu kepulangan dia. Lagipun aku ada kak Lynna"

"Kak Lynna tu kakak kau ke?" tanya Lily lagi "Bila masa kau ada kakak" Dia garu-garu kepalanya

"Bukanlah.. kak Lynna tu kawan kepada abang aku. Abang aku tidak tahu bahawa kawan dia selalu cerita dekat aku apa yang dia buat pada hari ini. Jadi aku dapat tahu perkembangan abang aku dari dia dan donut ini pula.. abang aku yang buatkan. Dia tak tahu kak Lynna yang bawakan donut ini kepada aku"

"Kak Lynna memang baik orangnya tapi.. aku tak tahu kau sudah kehilangan ibu bapa kau. Takziah aku ucapkan" Suara Lily pada masa itu kelihatan sedih. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Jadi.. abang kau sebenarnya ada juga di sekitar bandar ini cuma dia jauh daripada kau"

"Hmm.. begitulah nampak gayanya" balas Fang

"Boleh aku tanya?"

"Gempa nak tanya apa?" Lily tersenyum sambil melihat Gempa

"Kenapa kau panggil Fang, landak? Ada kisah menarik ke sebalik panggilan landak tu"

"OH! Aku nak dengar kisah menarik tu" Blaze muncul di ruang tamu bersama Taufan. Muka mereka kelihatan ceria kerana kedatangan Lily "Cepatlah cerita Lily"

"Ok ok" Lily batuk sedikit sebelum dia mulakan ceritanya "Landak tak nak dengar sekali ke?"

"Malas" Fang bersilang tangan sambil bersandar di tepi tiang rumah "Kau jangan nak putar belitkan cerita"

"Baiklah landak!" Lily bangun dari sofa itu. Dia mula bermundar mandir dengan kedua tapak tangannya di belakang "Lily kenal landak semenjak kita orang darjah satu lagi. Pada ketika itu, rambut landak amatlah selekeh sekali! Macam orang tak mandi sebulan. Lily ketawakan dia sehingga abang dia muncul di belakang Lily"

"Lepas tu" Muncul Halilintar di ruang tamu itu. Dia mula mahu mendengar cerita tersebut

"Lepas tu.. abang Kaizo tepuk kepala Lily dan terus Lily menangis. Landak pula.. dia ketawakan Lily sepuas-puasnya sehinggalah Lily lari balik rumah adik beradik ni. Lily tidak mengadu dekat ibu bapa Lily kerana Lily tahu, mereka hanya bergurau sahaja tapi tak tahulah kalau abang Kaizo bergurau ke tak masa tu" Lily mengusap-gusap dagunya

"And then?" Ice pula muncul kali ini. Dia duduk bersila di atas lantai sambil menguap besar

"And then keesokan harinya. Lily tunggu landak dekat sekolah. Masa tu landak dan Lily comel-comel aje. Suara si landak pun comel aje. Betul tak landak?"

"Hmmm... bolehlah" jawab Fang

"Sambung balik cerita Lily tadi.. Tak lama Lily tunggu si landak ni sampai dan akhirnya, dia sampai juga dengan abang dia. Pada ketika itulah Lily terkejut dengan perubahan rambut landak. Mula-mula nak panggil rambutan tapi tak best. Lepas tu nak panggil durian tapi tak best juga.. tetapi akhirnya, Lily telah mendapat satu panggilan yang akan kekal buat selama-lamanya iaitu LANDAK!" Lily tersenyum bangga di situ "Begitulah kisah panggilan nama landak"

"Tapi lepas dia dah pindah ke tempat lain, aku rasa aman sebab takde siapa nak panggil aku landak"

"Yea ke Fang.. entah-entah rindu dengan nama panggilan tu.. hehee" Taufan tergelak sedikit di situ. Fang tolak kepala Taufan sedikit "Adeh.. aku bergurau aje"

"Ala.. landak tu memang macam tu. Tidak boleh bergurau langsung" kata Lily sambil gelengkan kepalanya "Apalah landak tu, dia dan abang dia.. sama aje perangai. Abang Kaizo tu garang tapi landak ni panas baran.. isk isk isk... tapi ibu bapa dia orang lembut aje orangnya. Sopan santun dan baik orangnya. Takde marah-marah macam dia orang berdua tu. Lily rasa rindu pula dengan ibu bapa landak" Dia duduk di atas kerusi dengan wajahnya yang sudah berubah sedih

"Mereka sudah tiada tapi... ibu bapa aku sentiasa hidup di dalam hati aku. Kasih sayang mereka kepada aku dan abang aku sentiasa ada di sini" Fang letakkan tapak tangannya di dadanya. Dia boleh merasai degupan jantungnya sendiri "Aku tak kan lupakan mereka, aku tak kan lupakan kasih sayang mereka.. aku tak kan lupakan pelukan terakhir dari ibu dan ayah aku"

"Kalau Fang nak menangis.. menangislah di sini. Kalau nak luahkan, luahkanlah kepada kami semua. Kami tidak akan halang, kami akan dengar luahan hati Fang"

"Terima kasih aunty.. tapi masa sekarang ini, biarlah Fang simpan di hati ini"

"Ok tapi jangan simpan lama-lama" kata Keiko. Lalu dia peluk tubuh badan Fang yang kecil itu "Aunty tahu, diri aunty bukanlah ibu kandung kamu tapi kalau Fang ada masalah, luahkan sahaja kepada aunty"

"Terima kasih aunty" bisik Fang. Dia menangis sedikit di dalam pelukan Keiko itu. Dia menangis kerana peluakn itu seakan-akan seperti pelukan ibunya. Tangan dia mula membalas balik pelukan Keiko. Fang pejamkan mata dia dan bayangkan dia di dalam pelukan ibunya "Ibu.." bisik Fang

Para remaja kembar, Lynna dan juga Lily, rasa terharu melihat mereka. Halilintar menahan air matanya daripada mengalir keluar. Dia asyik pandang ke tempat lain dan mengesat matanya. Gempa tidak pernah melihat Halilintar menangis sebelum ini. Dia tidak mahu ketawa di situ kerana takut nanti suasana berubah menjadi lain pula

"Aunty.."

"Kenapa Fang?" Keiko lepaskan Fang di situ

"Macam mana aunty kenal abang?"

Keiko duduk di atas kerusi bersebelahan dengan Gempa. Lalu dia tarik tangan Fang untuk ceritakan kisah sebenarnya

* * *

 _Awal pagi itu, Keiko sibuk pergi mencari barang-barang dapur di bandar. Dari satu kedai ke kedai yang lain dia asyik keluar masuk. Barang-barang yang dia beli semuanya adalah untuk masak makanan anak-anaknya yang seramai tujuh orang itu. Dia tidak hiraukan cuaca panas terik pada hari itu. Dia hanya fikirkan anak-anak dia sahaja. Dia tidak mahu mereka dalam kelaparan. Keiko berjalan menuju ke kedai yang terakhir iaitu sebuah cafe. Dia ingin membeli kopi dan beberapa kek untuk diri dia dan juga anak-anak dia. Sewaktu dia tiba di tepi kedai tersebut, dia ternampak seorang pemuda lelaki sedang duduk di depan kedai. Pemuda itu kelihatan runsing. Muka pemuda itu kelihatan pucat sedikit. Dia kelihatan seperti tidak makan atau tidak dapat tidur dengan lena dalam beberapa hari. Lalu Keiko datang dekat kepada pemuda tersebut_

 _"Kamu ok ke?" tanya Keiko_

 _"Saya ok sahaja" jawab pemuda lelaki itu_

 _"Betul ke? Saya nampak kamu seperti risaukan tentang sesuatu.. ada apa-apa yang saya boleh bantu?"_

 _"Tiada apa yang kamu boleh bantu saya... maaf.. saya perlu pergi dulu"_

 _Pemuda itu terus bangun dari kerusi kedai cafe tersebut. Air muka wajahnya itu berubah menjadi sedih. Keiko rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan lelaki itu. Dia perlu buat sesuatu_

 _"Nanti dulu" kata Keiko. Lelaki menoleh kebelakang "Apa kata kamu duduk berbual dengan saya sebentar... saya nampak, awak seperti ada masalah"_

 _"Yea, saya memang ada masalah tapi.. biarlah saya selesaikan masalah saya sendiri"_

 _"Jangan begitu.. saya ikhlas hendak menolong awak. Mari, biar saya belanja kamu makan... saya nampak awak seperti orang tengah kelaparan"_

 _Lelaki itu mengangguk kepalanya. Dia tidak berkata apa selepas sahaja Keiko menjemput dia masuk ke dalam cafe itu. Keiko pergi membeli dua cawan teh untuk diri dia dan lelaki itu. Dia juga sempat membeli pasta untuk lelaki itu. Selepas itu, mereka duduk di tepi tingkap untuk berborak_

 _"Ceritalah masalah kamu"_

 _"Hmmm..." Lelaki itu pegang secawan teh yang ada di atas meja bulat. Dia hanya pandang air teh itu sambil teringatkan seseorang iaitu adik dia "Saya sebenarnya.. tengah mencari kerja untuk menyara kehidupan saya dan adik saya tetapi.. saya tidak mahu tinggalkan adik saya seorang diri di rumah"_

 _"Sekarang ni dia ada dekat rumah?"_

 _"Yea.. dia pandai jaga diri dia tapi saya mahu keselamatan dia di jaga oleh seseorang. Saya cuma takut kalau apa-apa terjadi terhadap dia semasa saya tiada di rumah nanti"_

 _"Ibu bapa kamu dimana?"_

 _"Mereka sudah tiada" balas lelaki itu dengan nada yang agak perlahan "Sekarang ini.. semuanya di bawah tanggungan saya. Duit pun tidak mencukupi untuk menyara kehidupan kami berdua. Duit simpanan ibu bapa kami, telah di ambil oleh mak cik dan pak cik saya. Sekarang rumah yang kami tinggal, tak lama lagi.. akan di jual.. saya kena cari rumah sewa. Mungkin juga kami terpaksa pindah dari sini"_

 _"Apa nama kamu?"_

 _"Kaizo" balas dia_

 _"Nama saya adalah Keiko. Panggil aunty Keiko pun boleh. Kaizo... adik tu masih sekolah lagi ke?"_

 _"Tidak" Kaizo bermain-main dengan pastanya. Dia tidak lalu untuk makan walaupun perut dia terasa lapar "Saya berhentikan dia kerana ada masalah kewangan"_

 _"Hmm... Kaizo, aunty nak bagi cadangan boleh?"_

 _"Cadangan apa aunty?"_

 _"Apa kata kamu berdua tinggal dengan aunty. Rumah aunty tu besar dan muat untuk lagi dua orang"_

 _"Eh.. tak perlulah aunty.. saya menyusahkan aunty sahaja" Kaizo bermain-main lagi dengan pastanya "Saya tak nak menyusahkan sesiapa, aunty"_

 _"Kamu tidak menyusahkan aunty. Aunty ikhlas hendak menolong kamu dan paling penting sekali adalah adik kamu kerana ada orang akan menjaga dia. Tidaklah dia keseorangan selepas ini. Aunty juga akan uruskan persekolahan dia dan kamu pula.. kamu boleh pergi cari kerja tanpa perlu rasa risau tentang adik kamu. Kaizo, tinggal sahaja dengan aunty. Anak-anak aunty mesti suka melihat kamu dan adik kamu nanti"_

 _"Terima kasih.. tapi.."_

 _"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Keiko_

 _"Saya rasa, biar adik saya sahaja tinggal dengan aunty. Biar saya seorang sahaja yang pergi mencari kerja. Saya akan kembali selepas sahaja kehidupan kami kembali pulih tapi.. kenapa aunty tegur saya tadi? Aunty tak takut ke kalau saya ni tiba-tiba orang jahat atau seorang kaki penipu yang mahukan duit aunty sahaja"_

 _"Sebab aunty nampak air muka kamu yang kelihatan sedih itu. Kesedihan kamu memang amat jelas sekali dan aunty dapat rasakan sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan diri kamu. Mata kamu tadi juga boleh dikatakan seperti inginkan pertolongan dari seseorangan tetapi kamu tidak tahu dimana kamu ingin mencari bantuan. Tekaan aunty memang tepat sekali" Keiko menghirup air tehnya sedikit. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Kaizo, kalau itu yang kamu mahukan.. aunty akan tunaikan. Aunty akan jaga adik kamu dan kamu, pergilah cari kerja yang halal dan jangan sia-siakan peluang ini. Kamu boleh menjenguk adik kamu di rumah aunty nanti"_

 _"Terima kasih aunty" Kaizo rasa lega sedikit. Dia terus makan pasta itu sambil diperhatikan oleh Keiko_

 _"Makanlah Kaizo.. badan kamu nampak kurus aje. Nanti aunty belikan makanan sedikit untuk adik kamu. Dia suka makan apa?" tanya Keiko dengan senyuman ikhlas dia_

 _"Hmm.. donut lobak merah" balas Kaizo_

 _"Cafe ni tiada jual donut lobak merah pula.. tapi aunty beli makanan yang lain bolehkan?"_

 _"Boleh aunty"_

 _"Kaizo, nanti aunty berikan nombor rumah aunty kepada Kaizo. Nanti kamu boleh telephone aunty bila kamu nak hantar adik kamu"_

 _"Kalau boleh, saya nak hantar dia ke rumah aunty secepat mungkin" balas Kaizo_

 _"Kamu tak nak berbincang dengan dulu ke?"_

 _"Tak perlulah aunty. Saya tahu dia akan membantah dan saya paling takut kalau dia lari dari rumah"_

 _"Susah juga kalau begitu. Kamu buatlah apa yang terbaik untuk adik kamu"_

 _"Yea, saya akan buat apa sahaja untuk adik saya. Lagipun, buat masa ini.. dia perlukan kasih sayang dari ibu dan ayah. Mungkin aunty boleh jadi ibu angkat kepada dia. Dengar masalah dia, berikan nasihat kepada dia.. kalau dia tak nak, takpelah.. bagilah dia masa"_

 _"Aunty akan sayangkan dia seperti aunty sayangkan anak-anak aunty" Keiko membuka beg dompet dia dan keluarkan sedikit wang "Kaizo.. ambiklah duit ini sedikit. Belilah makanan untuk kamu berdua sebelum kamu serahkan adik kamu kepada aunty"_

 _"Eh... tak perlulah aunty. Saya macam susahkan aunty sahaja"_

 _"Jangan begitu Kaizo.. aunty ikhlas bantu kamu dan adik kamu. Duit ini untuk keperluan kamu berdua. Takdelah kamu berdua kelaparan nanti"_

 _"Terima kasih aunty" Kaizo menangis sedikit. Air matanya menitis ke dalam pinggan pasta itu "Saya tidak tahu macam mana nak balas budi aunty"_

 _"Kamu balaskan dengan buktikan kepada aunty dan adik kamu yang kamu boleh menyara kehidupan kamu berdua di masa hadapan nanti"_

 _"Saya akan buktikan" Kaizo mengambil sedikit wang itu dari tangan Keiko. Dia rasa malu sedikit untuk melihat muka Keiko. Lebih-lebih lagi orang lain memandang dia dengan muka pelik mereka. Ada juga berbisik-bisikkan tentang diri dia "Aunty.. kalau dia marah kerana saya tidak jelaskan kepada dia.. harap aunty bersabar dengan sikap dia yang suka panas baran itu"_

 _"Jangan risaulah.. anak-anak aunty ada pelbagai perangai. Aunty setiap hari bersabar dengan mereka dan makin lama, makin sayang dengan anak-anak aunty. Kasih sayang aunty tidak berbelah bahagi. Semuanya sama rata.. begitu juga dengan adik kamu nanti. Kalau dia menangis, merajuk atau marah-marah aunty.. aunty akan bersabar dan berusaha untuk pujuk hati dia"_

 _"Hmm.." Kaizo angkat cawan teh dia. Kaizo tidak minum. Dia hanya merenung ke dalam teh itu "Sebenarnya.. saya rasa kejam pula nak tinggalkan dia dekat rumah aunty. Dia sudah kehilangan ibu bapa dan saya pula.. pergi tanpa beritahu dia nanti. Saya tidak tahu apa perasaan dia nanti. Adakah dia akan benci terhadap saya nanti"_

 _"Kalau dia benci pun, mungkin hanya sekejap sahaja... tak mungkin dia akan benci kamu buat selama-lamanya. Dia sayangkan abang dia"_

 _"Betul tu aunty.. dia memang seorang yang manja tapi panas baran" Kaizo tergelak di situ. Selama ini, dia hanya fikirkan tentang kehidupan dia dan adik dia sahaja sehingga dia terlupa hendak bersenyum_

 _Keiko suka dengar gelakan itu dan wajah Kaizo sudah kelihatan ceria sedikit. Kaizo tidak lagi nampak begitu pucat_

 _"Kamu habiskan makanan kamu.. lepas ni pergilah beli makanan adik kamu. Nanti kita berjumpa lagi. Semoga semuanya akan dipermudahkan"_

* * *

"Ohhh.. macam tulah kisah ibu kenal abang dia" kata Blaze "Tapi kenapa dia tak nak duduk dekat sini sahaja? Kan senang begitu"

"Senang memang senang, anakku tapi.. biarlah dia belajar susah senang di alam baru ini. Lagipun Kaizo mahukan yang terbaik untuk adik dia. Fang pun perlu bersabar.. biarlah abang kamu cari duit supaya masa depan kamu berdua terjamin"

"Terima kasih aunty" Fang tersenyum sedikit di situ "Saya akan tunggu abang pulang dan pada masa itu, sudah tentu abang sudah berjaya dan kami berdua akan bina kehidupan baru bersama"

"Sekarang ni.. abang kau dengan kehidupan baru dan kau pula.. kehidupan kau dengan kita orang" kata Gempa "Dan setiap saat kau berada di dalam keluarga kita orang, kau akan menjadi saksi dengan karenah kami semua"

"Betul tu! Kita orang ni suka huru-harakan keadaan. Lebih-lebih lagi kalau Blaze mengamuk" tambah Taufan

"Mengamuk adalah hobi kegemaran aku!" kata Blaze dengan penuh semangat

"Kegemaran kau? Jadi kalau aku setiap hari buat kau mengamuk, kau akan menjadi bertambah suka?" tanya Thorn sambil garu-garu kepala

"Bukanlah! Aku bergurau aje" Blaze tolak sedikit kepala Thorn "Kau ni.. memang setiap bendul aje"

"Hehehee... maaf" Thorn tersengih di situ

"Tapi paling penting sekali.. kita orang sayangkan kau, Fang kerana kau sudah menjadi sebahagian keluarga kita orang. Kau macam kembar kita orang nombor 8"

"Wuuuuu... kembar nombor 8.. hehehee... oklah tu landak" Lily bangunkan diri dia semula "Landak kena bangga kerana abang landak telah dijumpai oleh aunty Keiko yang tersangatlah baik! Aunty Keiko ni penyayang orangnya! Macam ibu landak.. dan landak jangan nak buat aunty Keiko naik stress dengan perangai landak yang suka sangat panas baran tu!"

"Yelah Lily.. aku tak kan buat begitu sebab aunty Keiko seperti ibu aku sendiri. Dua-duanya penyayang dan sentiasa bersabar dengan karenah anak-anak dia orang" kata Fang "Terima kasih aunty kerana tidak berputus asa dengan Fang dan tidak memarahi Fang bila Fang buat hal"

"Sama-sama" balas Keiko

"Kalau abang kamu lihat kamu sekarang ni, mesti dia rasa bangga dan terharu"

"Hehehee... dia mesti bangga dengan adik dia sendiri" kata Fang kepada Lynna "Tapi... apa abang buat hari ni? Dia kerja ke hari ni, kak Lynna?"

"Tak, akak bagi dia cuti sehari.. dia tu asyik kerja aje. Memang rajin teramat abang kamu tu"

"Abang.. dia memang rajin macam adik dia yang comel ni!" Fang kelip-kelipkan mata dia kepada Lynna. Lalu Halilintar baling bantal sofa ke arah kepala Fang "WOI!"

Halilintar bersiul sahaja dan buat-buat tidak tahu. Thorn tunjuk ke arah Halilintar secara senyap. Begitu juga dengan Ice. Dia tunding jarinya dengan mata dia sudah terpejam tidur. Fang rasa pelik dengan Ice. Adakah dia berpura-pura tidur atau dia boleh dengar apa yang kami sedang berborak semasa dia tidur, fikir Fang

"Cheh, apasal kau baling bantal dekat aku?" Muka Fang naik merah kerana ingin mengamuk di situ tetapi dia tenangkan diri

"Yang kau tiba-tiba buat muka comel dekat kak Lynna apasal?" tanya Halilintar pula

"Sebab dia ada informasi tentang abang aku.. heheheeee..." Fang palingkan mukanya ke arah Lynna. Dia ingin bertanyakan sesuatu tetapi dia lupa pula soalan itu "Errr... takpelah"

"Kenapa Fang?"

"Takde apalah kak Lynna"

"Hari ni kamu semua tak pergi main dekat luar ke?" tanya Lynna kepada para kembar itu "Hari ni kan hari Sabtu. Masa untuk berehat atau bersuka ria dengan kawan-kawan atau sanak saudara"

"Saya tahu tidur sahaja" jawab Ice dengan muka dia sudah di conteng oleh Taufan dan Blaze. Ibu mereka hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Saya tahu hari ni ada drama korea episode baru" jawab Solar "Ke.. episode tu baru keluar semalam. Lupa pula" Dia garu-garu kepalanya sambil melihat siling rumah

"Macam-macam betul si Solar ni" bisik Keiko "Kalau nak main dekat luar.. hati-hati dan jangan nak pergi kacau orang pula"

"Kalau orang kacau kita, boleh ke ibu?" tanya Thorn dengan senyuman comelnya. Mata dia bulat besar dan bersinar-sinar. Keistimewaan yang ada pada diri Thorn adalah, dia mempunyai sepasang mata yang comel besar daripada kembar dia yang lain. Ramai yang suka melihat matanya itu, terutama sekali para gadis di sekolah

"Hmmm... kalau orang tu kacau Thorn, jangan sesekali nak balas balik. Kita abaikan sahaja dan pergi ke tempat yang ramai orang supaya orang tu tidak boleh mengacau kita lagi. Kalau boleh, jangan jalan seorang diri"

"Baik ibu!" kata Thorn sambil berikan tabik hormat kepada ibunya

"Kak Lynna nak bawa kami jalan-jalan ke hari ni?" tanya Taufan "Saya dengar, dekat bandar ada karnival makan! Mesti Gopal ada dekat situ sebab makanan adalah kegemaran dia"

"Kalau kamu semua nak pergi, akak akan bawalah"

"SUDAH TENTU KAMI NAK!" Jerit para kembar itu

Fang dan Lily tersenyum sahaja melihat gelagat kembar-kembar itu. Ice seperti biasa, dia sudah terbayangkan Ice Chocolate di karnival makanan itu. Solar pula, tekak dia sudah merasai makanan Korea. Lily terbayangkan dia dan Gempa sedang bersiar-siar di karnival itu sambil bergaduh-gaduh manja untuk membeli makanan yang mana satu. Fang tidak begitu kisah sangat. Jauh di dalam hati dia hanya mengatakan dia ingin berjalan-jalan bersama dengan abang dia di karnival itu. Mesti sangat indah sekali jika abang dia ada di situ dan mereka berdua dapat bergurau senda seperti dahulu kala. Mungkin dia akan terserempak dengan abang dia di karnival itu atau dia hanya dapat melihat abang dia dari jauh sahaja. Dia takut kalau abang dia cuba larikan diri lebih jauh lagi, sehingga dia sendiri tidak tahu abang dia berada di mana

"Fang.. kau tengah fikirkan tentang abang kau ke?" tanya Gempa

"Ha ah.. agaknya, dia pergi ke tak karnival dekat bandar?"

"Entahlah Fang.. aku pun tak tahu tapi kau kena ikut kita orang. Kau tak boleh duduk dekat rumah dan fikirkan tentang abang kau sahaja"

"Aku tahulah, Gempa" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "Aku memang nak pergi pun"

"Ibu tak pergi sekali ke?" tanya Taufan

"Tak.. ibu ada kerja yang perlu di selesaikan. Kamu semua pergilah berseronok hari ni. Nanti ibu bagi duit dekat setiap seorang, termasuklah kamu sekali, Fang"

"Terima kasih aunty" Fang tersenyum sedikit

Di dalam hati Fang, dia tidak berhenti berdoa agar dapat bertemu dengan abangnya di karnival tersebut dan dia juga berharap abang dia tidak akan larikan diri. Dia tidak mahu abang dia jauhkan diri dia lagi. Mungkin sesuatu yang menakjubkan akan berlaku nanti, bisik di hati Fang sambil melihat luar tingkap rumah itu

* * *

Karnival makanan adalah sebuah karnival yang selalu di anjurkan oleh penduduk bandar itu. Setiap tahun, mereka akan mengadakan karnival itu mengeratkan lagi hubungan masyarakat di bandar itu. Bandar itu mempunyai penduduk dalam pelbagai bangsa dan agama. Semuanya kenal satu sama lain tetapi di kalangan mereka, ada juga yang tidak ingin berkenalan dengan jiran-jiran mereka. Ada setengah kedai, mempunyai pemilik kedai yang baik orangnya dan ada juga yang sombong tetapi mereka tidak lepaskan peluang untuk mempromosikan jualan makanan mereka di karnival itu. Ada juga setengah kedai bergabung dan membuka sebuah tempat permainan yang agak tertarik di kalangan remaja iaitu sebuah rumah hantu

"RUMAH HANTU!" Gopal teruja melihat rumah hantu yang terletak di tengah karnival tersebut

Karnival itu telah diadakan di sebuah dataran yang lapang. Di dataran itulah pelbagai acara yang pernah diadakan di situ

"Kau dan rumah hantu.. memang tak dapat dipisahkan" kata Halilintar

"Kau tak nak join ke atau kau sebenarnya takut" Gopal menyindir Halilintar. Senyuman sinis dia terus terukir di bibirnya "Kalau tak nak, aku tak kan beritahu peminat kau yang kau tu takut masuk rumah hantu.. hehehe"

"Cheh, berani kau.. aku akan buktikan yang aku bukan penakut"

"Kalau macam tu! Jom beratur" Gopal mengheret Halilintar ke tempat orang ramai sedang beratur panjang

"Aku nak ikut sekali.." kata Ice secara tiba-tiba "Bolehlah aku tengok hantu untuk hiburkan hati aku sedang mengantuk ni"

"Bagus.. siapa lagi nak ikut? Taufan? Blaze? errr.. Blaze tak payah kot.. hehehee"

"Aik, apasal pulak Gopal?" tanya Thorn

"Isk kau ni.. kalau tiba-tiba hantu tu sangat menakutkan dan ianya boleh membuat Blaze mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Naya kita semua nanti. Tak pasal-pasal, ada juga yang demam 10 hari sebab gara-gara Blaze mengamuk"

"Macam Blaze lebih menakutkan dari hantu aje" kata Fang

"Isk kamu ni Gopal.. tak baik kata macam tu tentang Blaze. Siapa nak masuk rumah hantu, pergi beratur. Siapa yang tak nak masuk, jom ikut akak pergi beli makanan"

Hanya Gopal, Halilintar dan Ice sahaja yang beratur di luar kawasan rumah hantu. Lynna membawa yang lain ke sebuah gerai yang menjual makanan jepun dan juga korea. Gempa sudah di heret jauh oleh Lily. Mereka sedang bermain sebuah permainan iaitu baling bola kecil ke dalam tin-tin kosong. Lily mahu Gempa menang sebuah teddy bear besar untuk diri dia

"Kak Lynna, Thorn nak makan tu" Dia tunjuk sebuah makanan berbentuk bulat leper. Ianya seperti pancake dan orang jepun namakan makanan itu Okonomiyaki. Aroma makanan tersebut menusuk ke dalam hidung mereka sehingga membuatkan perut adik beradik kembar itu berbunyi

"Boleh.. kita kongsi ramai-ramai ok" kata Lynna

"YEAH! TERIMA KASIH KAK LYNNA!"

"Seronok betul budak-budak kembar ni" bisik Fang. Dia rasa lucu melihat mereka berdiri di gerai makanan dengan begitu tekun sekali perhatikan seorang pekerja membuat Okonomiyaki untuk mereka berempat

"Fang tak nak ke?" tanya Lynna dengan nada lembut dia

"Takpelah kak Lynna.. Fang jadi tukang tengok ajelah"

"Atau sebenarnya Fang mengharapkan kamu dapat bertemu dengan abang kamu di sini"

"ERK! Macam mana kak Lynna tahu?"

"Hehehee.. dari rumah lagi akak boleh nampak Fang seperti mengharapkan sesuatu tapi akak berharap dia ada di sini. Mungkin kamu berdua dapat bertemu semula di sini dan lepaskan rindu kamu kepada dia" Lynna mengusap kepala Fang sedikit "Tapi sebenarnya Fang takut.. takut kalau abang kamu lari lagi jauh dari sini"

"Kak Lynna pandai yea teka apa yang terpendam di dalam hati Fang"

"Takdelah, akak ada dengar cerita kamu dengan abang kamu dari aunty Keiko. Jadi akak dapatlah teka apa yang akan terjadi tapi... mungkin kali ini, abang kamu tidak akan lari lagi jauh"

"Yea ke kak Lynna. Kalau akak salah macam mana?" tanya Fang dengan tangannya sudah bersilang di dadanya

"Kalau akak salah, akak akan pergi dan cari abang kamu. Akak akan pujuk dia balik ke sini sebab adik dia tengah menangis tak tentu pasal.."

"Kak Lynna!"

"Akak bergurau aje" Lynna tergelak sedikit

Thorn, Taufan, Solar dan Blaze sudah dapat makanan mereka. Lynna membawa mereka ke sebuah meja bulat besar untuk duduk dan makan makanan mereka sementara menunggu Gopal, Halilintar dan Ice keluar dari rumah hantu tersebut. Gempa sekarang ini sedang membeli dua biji burger. Satu untuk diri dia dan satu lagi untuk Lily. Fang hanya perhatikan orang lalu lalang di karnival itu. Beberapa para remaja perempuan sedang bergambar dengan sebuah maskot di dalam bentuk haiwan beruang. Anak-anak kecil sedang meloncat-loncat kegembiraan apabila mendapat gula-gula kapas dari ibu bapa mereka. Fang juga turut terserempak dengan Yaya dan Ying yang sedang menikmati ice cream vanilla. Suasana di karnival itu, semakin lama semakin meriah dengan kehadiran dari penduduk-penduduk bandar tersebut

"Kak Lynna, Thorn nak beli air" Thorn bangun dari tempat duduk dia dan terus berdiri di hadapan Lynna

"Thorn nak air apa? Biar akak sahaja yang pergi beli"

"Eh.. takpelah kak Lynna, biar saya sahaja yang beli. Lagipun gerai tu tak jauh pun" Thorn tunjuk ke arah sebuah gerai kecil yang menjual air vanilla dan chocolate milk shake "Saya beli dekat situ aje"

"Ok tapi ingat.. jangan merayap ke mana-mana. Lepas dah siap beli, datang ke sini terus" kata Lynna dengan nada tegas dia

"Baik kak Lynna!"

"Tunggu! Aku pun nak ikut juga" Fang terus ikut Thorn dari belakang

Lynna hanya perhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh. Dia mahu pastikan kedua budak lelaki itu tidak merayap ke mana-mana. Dia percayakan mereka tetapi kadang-kadang, budak-budak boleh hilang dalam sekelip mata sahaja kerana mereka ternampak sesuatu yang menarik. Dia tidak mahu benda itu berlaku ke atas dua budak lelaki itu. Mata Lynna masih lagi tidak alihkan perhatian sehinggalah Blaze memanggil namanya kerana baju dia kotor akibat terkena sos dari makanan yang dia makan tadi. Thorn dan Fang sudah sampai di gerai tersebut. Mereka berdua memesan dua air vanilla milk shake. Sambil mereka tunggu, sambil itulah mereka perhatikan orang gerai itu buatkan air mereka

"Wei.. kau Thorn kan?"

Thorn dan Fang pusing kebelakang. Seorang budak lelaki berbadan besar, mukanya bulat seperti belon, rambut dia kelihatan nipis dan mereka boleh bau peluh dari badan budak itu

"Ha ah, aku Thorn.. kau siapa?"

"Aku kawan kepada Gempa" Fang tidak begitu yakin sangat. Dia perhatikan lelaki itu sambil mendengar percakapan dari lelaki itu "Gempa nak aku bawa kau pergi jumpa dia"

"Apasal Gempa tak datang ke sini sahaja?" tanya Fang. Muka budak lelaki itu terus bertukar menjadi marah sedikit

"Wei, dah itu yang Gempa suruh.. jadi aku ikut ajelah. Kalau tak nak sudah.." kata budak lelaki itu

"Gempa nak aku seorang sahaja ke?"

"Ha ah, kau seorang sahaja tapi.." Budak lelaki itu pandang ke arah Fang "Kawan kau ni pun boleh ikut sekali"

"Kenapa Gempa panggil aku?" tanya Thorn lagi

"Dia panggil sebab... ada kecemasan!"

"HAH?! Kecemasan? Aku kena beritahu kak Lynna" Thorn baru hendak pergi balik ke tempat duduk mereka tetapi lengan dia sudah di pegang oleh budak lelaki itu "Kenapa?"

"Tak boleh.. kita kena pergi sekarang.. Gempa cari kau" Budak lelaki itu mengambil dua air vanilla milkshake dari penjual gerai itu "Air korang dah siap, jom kita pergi"

"Thorn.. aku rasa.. baik kita jangan ikut" bisik Fang "Aku tak berapa nak yakin sangat dengan dia"

"Kalau Gempa betul-betul dalam masalah, macam mana? Nanti dia ingat aku abaikan dia pula"

"Ok ok.. kalau apa-apa berlaku, kita lari dari budak ni ok" Thorn angguk kepalanya kepada Fang

Mereka berdua mengambil air itu dari tangan budak lelaki tersebut. Mereka ikut budak itu di dalam kesesakan karnival itu. Fang tidak tahu ke mana budak itu ingin membawa mereka. Thorn tidak begitu rasa ragu-ragu. Dia ikut sahaja sambil minum air vanilla milkshake dia. Budak itu tidak berhenti di mana-mana gerai. Dia hanya teruskan berjalan sehingga keluar dari kawasan karnival tersebut

"Wei, kau nak bawa kita orang pergi mana hah?" tanya Fang

"Baik kau ikut sahaja" kata budak itu

Fang sudah pegang tangan Thorn untuk lari dari situ tetapi mereka berdua sudah di halang oleh sekumpulan budak lelaki. Mereka semua kelihatan lebih tua daripada Fang dan Thorn. Apa yang paling takutkan oleh Fang, muka mereka seperti muka gangster. Salah satu daripada mereka terdapat kesan parut di bahagian tepi pipinya. Thorn sudah menggigil ketakutan. Air dia terlepas dari tangannya setelah salah satu daripada kumpulan itu menolak Thorn pergi ke tempat yang sunyi. Fang juga turut di tolak oleh mereka. Fang dan Thorn telah dibawa ke bahagian belakang bangunan tinggi. Tempat itu sunyi dan jarang orang lalu di situ. Hanya ada tong sampah dan kotak-kotak kosong sahaja. Seekor kucing putih sedang menyorok di belakang tong sampah itu. Kucing itu kelihatan takut dan ingin lari dari situ kerana anak-anak dia berada di tempat lain

"Woi, kau nak buat apa dekat kita orang?" Fang lepaskan diri dia daripada salah satu budak besar itu

"Mana Gempa? Apa korang buat dekat Gempa?" tanya Thorn dengan suara ketakutan dia. Thorn terus berdiri di sebelah Fang dan menarik-narik lengan baju Fang "Jom kita lari dari sini"

"Lari? Buat apa nak lari.. kita orang belum lagi berseronok dengan korang" kata salah seorang budak lelaki berambut panjang "Oh yea.. Gempa tiada di sini. Kami bawa kau ke sini sebab kembar kau si Halilintar tu.. cuba nak kenakan kita orang minggu lepas. Dia tu memang patut di ajar. Sekarang, aku nak bagi dia amaran dengan berikan pengajaran kepada kamu berdua. Lagi sekali dia kacau kita orang, memang padahlah kembar-kembar dia yang lain"

Lelaki itu menggenggamkan kedua belah tapak tangannya. Lalu dia cuba hendak menumbuk Thorn tetapi Fang pergi tolak Thorn ke tepi supaya diri dia yang terkena tumbukan tersebut

"FANG!" Thorn tidak sanggup melihat Fang terjatuh dari situ. Bibir Fang berdarah sedikit

"Thorn.. lari dari sini!" kata Fang

Thorn tidak mahu tinggalkan Fang keseorangan di situ. Dia cuba hendak selamatkan Fang dengan menumbuk-numbuk lengan lelaki tadi itu tetapi tumbukan dia agak lemah. Tiba-tiba tubuh badan Thorn di seret oleh dua orang lelaki. Kali ini, mereka berdua di belasah teruk oleh sekumpulan lelaki gangster itu. Fang tidak dapat menahan kesakitan dia. Dari satu jeritan ke jeritan yang lain, dia memanggil nama abang dia sehinggalah mata dia tertutup rapat. Semuanya menjadi gelap

To be continued...

* * *

 **Ok tak? hehehe.. kalau ada yang tersilap.. maaf yea**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **Lily chan - Lily sudah baca ke kesemua chapter? xD hehehee... hopefully Lily suka :3 Fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik.. author dah tamatkan dan tunggu musim ke 4 nanti ok :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haluuu... apa khabar semua? Minggu ni minggu exam akhir tahun kan? xD author ucapkan good luck dan jangan stress sangat**

 **Thank you kepada para readers yang sudi membaca fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Fang rasa sakit sedikit apabila luka dia di sentuh dengan sesuatu benda sejuk. Mata dia mula bergerak-gerak. Dia tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang ini. Apa yang dia dengar pada waktu itu adalah satu suara yang dia agak kenali ketika itu. Suara itu agak garang sedikit. Ianya suara seperti abang dia. Fang mula berfikir, adakah selama ini adalah mimpi dia sahaja? Lalu dia celikkan matanya untuk melihat kebenaran realiti itu

"Abang?" Fang tidak terkejut melihat abang dia ada di sisinya. Lalu dia dudukkan dirinya di situ "Abang! Adik sangat gembira dapat jumpa abang kerana adik tadi mimpi yang abang tinggalkan adik dekat rumah aunty Keiko. Jadi adik terpaksa bertahan dengan karenah anak-anak dia kembar 7 tu. Memang pening kepala adik. Dia orang tu suka buat bising"

"Ehem" Fang terus menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata Halilintar ada di situ bersama dengan kembar-kembar dia

"Errrr... tadi tu bukan mimpi ke?" tanya Fang sambil tersengih

"Bukan" balas Kaizo

"Jadi.. kau tak suka tinggal dengan kita orang ke?" tanya Halilintar. Muka dia berubah menjadi marah "Kau sebenarnya tak suka dengan kita orang ke?"

"Eh.. mana adalah. Aku suka tinggal dengan korang cuma... korang suka buat keadaan menjadi huru-hara"

"Hmm.. apa-apa ajelah" Halilintar terus bangun dari situ. Lalu dia pergi duduk di balkoni rumah itu

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu.. aku suka tinggal dengan korang semua. Gelagat korang memang membuat hati aku terhibur" luah Fang di situ. Gempa dan Taufan tidak begitu tersinggung sangat kerana mereka memahami perasaan Fang

"Jadi.. kau memang tak kisah ke kita orang buat huru-hara dekat rumah?" tanya Blaze

"Tak pun.." balas Fang "Mana Thorn? Dia ok ke?" Dia baru sedar yang Thorn tiada di dalam rumah itu

"Thorn ada dekat luar rumah. Dia cakap dia nak ambik udara segar dengan si Solar tu" balas Gempa "Fang, kau dan Thorn tadi kena belasah dengan budak-budak samseng sebab apa?"

"Sebab aku" Fang tidak perlu menjawaba kerana Halilintar sudah menjawab pertanyaan Gempa tadi. Halilintar masuk ke dalam rumah kembali dengan muka seriusnya

"Apa kau buat sampai dia orang berdua kena belasah teruk? Jangan cakap kau pergi cari pasal dengan dia orang lagi" kata Gempa dengan nada marah dia "Kalau ibu tahu, ibu mesti marah kau"

"Ala... aku cuma selamatkan seorang budak dari dia orang sahaja sebab mereka tu suka buli budak tu. Memang teruk jugalah budak tu kena buli tapi aku bukannya tumbuk dia orang pun atau buat kecoh tapi aku tak sangka pula dia orang buat macam ni dekat Thorn dan Fang"

"Teruk juga budak-budak zaman sekarang ni. Memang tidak boleh di usik" kata Lynna

"Adik aku juga yang jadi mangsa" kata Kaizo yang tidak begitu puas hati "Selamat aku nampak kau semasa dia orang bawa kau ke tempat yang sunyi tapi aku menyesal kerana tidak sampai dengan lebih cepat. Maafkan aku, Pang"

"Adik maafkan" balas Fang sambil pegang tangan abangnya "Jadi abanglah yang selamatkan adik dan Thorn tadi"

"Yea.. kau masa tu sudah tidak sedarkan diri. Masa aku nampak kawan kau tidak sedarkan diri juga, aku terus menelefon Lynna untuk meminta bantuan tapi aku tak sangka pula kawan kau tu adalah adik saudara dia. Nampaknya dunia ni semakin kecil. Ke mana sahaja aku pergi, mesti ada sahaja yang tidak mahu pisahkan kita berdua"

"Sebab adik perlukan abang" jawab Fang

"Kaizo.. kau janganlah lari lagi jauh dari adik kau selepas ini. Kasihan dia nanti"

"Tak, aku tak kan lari. Aku sudah fikir masak-masak" Kaizo menatap wajah adiknya. Lalu bibir dia tersenyum sedikit "Abang akan kekal duduk di sini dan tidak akan lari tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa syaratnya? Abang bagi adik tinggal dengan abang ke?"

"Bukan.. syaratnya, kau kena duduk di rumah aunty Keiko. Bila abang sudah dapat membiayai kesemuanya nanti, baru kita boleh tinggal bersama"

"Ok" Nada suara Fang agak sedih sedikit tetapi dia rasa bersyukur kerana abang dia tidak akan lari lagi selepas ini. Lalu dia pergi memeluk abangnya "Terima kasih abang kerana tidak larikan diri abang jauh daripada adik. Terima kasih banyak-banyak abang"

"Sama-sama" balas Kaizo sambil mengusap kepala adiknya "Kalau abang tak nampak adik tadi, tak tahulah apa yang akan terjadi dekat adik. Mungkin..." Tangan Fang terus tutup mulut abangnya

"Abang tidak perlu fikirkan begitu.. yang penting sekarang, adik sudah selamat walaupun mata ni lebam dan ada kesan-kesan luka sedikit"

"Betul kata Fang tu" kata Lynna "Hmm... mesti aunty Keiko akan marah akak sebab tidak jaga kamu berdua dengan baik"

"Kak Lynna jangan risau, biar Hali sahaja yang kena marah. Lagipun ini bukan salah kak Lynna, salah Hali juga"

"Hali, kau jangan salahkan diri kau" Gempa bangun dan pegang bahu Halilintar "Kau hanya mahu selamatkan seorang budak kecik sahaja. Mereka yang patut dipersalahkan bukan kau ataupun kak Lynna. Aku rasa, ibu pasti akan faham kenapa kau buat begitu"

"Ha ah, ibu tak kan marah kau dengan beitu teruk sekali" kata Taufan

"Betul tu" Mereka semua pandang ke arah Ice yang sedang bercakap di dalam tidurnya

"Thorn pun sokong kata-kata mereka" muncul Thorn di pintu balkoni dengan wajah ceria dia. Muka dia ada kesan luka sedikit dan ada kesan lebam di bahagian tangan dan kaki dia tetapi semangat dia tidak pernah patah "Thorn percaya niat Hali adalah untuk menolong budak itu sahaja. Kalau ibu marah, Thorn akan mempertahankan Halilintar!"

"Heheee.. bukan Thorn sahaja, kita orang pun akan join sekali" kata Taufan

"Hmm.. korang ni.. macam-macam betul" Lynna geleng kepalanya "Tapi akak pasti ibu kamu tidak akan memarahi Halilintar nanti. Dia akan cuba bagi nasihat sahaja. Kamu semua nak balik rumah dah ke? Mana si Solar tu?"

"Dia tengah berangan dekat luar rumah tu. Konon-konon diri tu oppa dalam ala-ala drama korea" jawab Ice di dalam tidurnya

Mereka rasa pelik melihat Ice. Adakah sebenarnya dia memang tidur atau berpura-pura tidur sahaja? Gempa pergi ke balkoni rumah itu untuk memanggil Solar

"Kak Lynna, kalau kita pergi balik ke karnival, boleh ke?" tanya Thorn. Dia rasa bersalah dengan Lynna kerana mengingkari kata-kata Lynna tadi. Dia agak takut kalau Lynna memarahi dia nanti "Kak Lynna.."

"Kenapa Thorn?" tanya Lynna

"Akak marah Thorn ke?" Kepala Thorn hanya tertunduk sahaja. Dia tidak mahu melihat wajah Lynna yang sedang kecewa sedikit dengan Thorn "Maafkan Thorn kerana terlalu percayakan mereka dan tidak panggil akak tadi"

"Hmm..." Lynna bangun dari situ untuk berdepan dengan Thorn "Akak tak marah, akak cuma kecewa sahaja. Thorn perlu berhati-hati selepas ini. Jangan mudah sangat percaya cakap orang. Akak tidak mahu melihat Thorn tercedera lagi. Kalau Kaizo tidak nampak apa yang berlaku tadi, akak tidak tahu apa yang mereka akan lakukan dekat kamu berdua nanti. Kalau ibu kamu tahu, mesti kena marah"

"Hmm... rasanya ibu akan marah dekat Thorn dan Halilintar. Kita orang berdua mesti kena kurung dan tak boleh keluar pergi mana-mana" Tangan Thorn terus peluk tubuh badan Lynna "Thorn tak suka tengok ibu marah"

"Tadi kata nak mempertahankan aku.. sekarang jadi terbalik pulak"

"Biarkanlah dia Hali. Si Thorn sudah menyesal tu" kata Taufan "Tetapi.. kita semua kena bersatu kalau musuh-musuh si Hali datang menyerang lagi! TIADA SIAPA DAPAT MEMECAHKAN KITA BERTUJUH! HIDUP ADIK BERADIK KEMBAR!"

"HIDUP BLAZE!"

"HIDUP TAUFAN!"

"HIDUP THORN!" jerit Thorn yang sudah kembali bersemangat

"Hidup bantal peluk selamanya!" kata Ice yang masih lagi tidur

"HIDUP ABANG DAN ADIK SELAMANYA!" Kaizo terus angkat kening dia sambil perhatikan adiknya "Hehehee.. adik pun nak join dia orang sekali"

"Sehari tidak bersama dia orang, memang tak seronok. Alangkah bertuahnya kalau akak tinggal bersama korang tapi akak ada rumah sendiri"

"Kalau macam tu, akak jual rumah akak.. lepas tu pindah masuk dekat rumah kita orang!" Mata Thorn bersinar-sinar sambil melihat Lynna "Mesti akak akan pening kepala dengan perangai kita semua!"

"Maaf Thorn.. akak tak boleh tinggal dengan kamu semua tapi jangan sedih, akak akan selalu datang ke rumah dan bawa macam-macam makanan untuk kamu semua!"

"YEAHHH! ROTI STRAWBERRY! ROTI STRAWBERRY!" Blaze dan Thorn menjerit-jerit di situ sambil melompat seperti dapat sesuatu yang menarik

"Saya nak roti keju!" kata Taufan

"Saya pula nak roti cream" muncul Gempa bersama Solar

"Garlic bread satu" kata Halilintar dengan nada seriusnya

"Ok ok.. nanti akak bawa nanti. Jom balik"

"Wei Ice, bangunlah.. kita nak balik dah" Halilintar tendang-tendang kaki Ice sedikit "Kau ni, asyik tidur aje. Dalam rumah hantu pun kau boleh mengantuk tengok hantu"

"Jap lah.. bagi aku 1 minit sebab mimpi aku tak habis lagi" kata Ice dengan mata dia masih terpejam lagi "Sedap betul minum air Ice Blended Chocolate dalam mimpi aku ni"

"Sempat lagi si Ice ni" bisik Halilintar

"Macam mana yea si Ice boleh rasa air tu dalam mimpi?" tanya Blaze sambil mengusap dagunya "Memang betul-betul handal. Kalau macam tu, aku pun nak cuba juga"

Lalu Blaze baringkan diri dia di atas lantai. Dia pejamkan matanya dan bayangkan sebotol air susu chocolate. Dia boleh rasa kesejukan susu chocolate itu melalui ruang tekaknya. Blaze menjilat bibirnya sedikit. Kembar dia yang lain tergelak melihat Blaze. Kaizo dan Lynna tersenyum kecil sahaja dan Fang pula, dia dapat melihat harapan baru sudah terbit di dalam hatinya. Abang dia tidak akan larikan diri lagi dan dia sudah merasai kebahagian sedikit. Mereka akan bersama, cuma tinggal di rumah berasingan. Dia akan tetap bersabar untuk menunggu mereka bersatu kembali seperti dulu. Di hati dia hanya berdoa agar abang dia berjaya dan dapat duduk di sebuah rumah yang besar. Dia boleh bayangkan setiap hari mereka gelak ketawa di dalam rumah itu dan gambar ibu bapa mereka tergantung di dinding rumah itu. Ianya akan menjadi sebuah rumah bahagia selamanya

"Ok, 1 minit sudah berlalu. Jom balik" kata Gempa

"Ok ok... aku sambung mimpi aku dekat rumah" Ice bangun dari situ "Sampai rumah nanti, aku nak rehatkan diri sambil minum air chocolate"

"Bukan kau nak mimpi ke?" tanya Blaze

"Rehat sambil bermimpi sambil minum air chocolate" jawab Ice sambil menguap besar

"Boleh yea kau buat begitu" kata Taufan sambil mengangguk kepalanya "Kalau kita semua buat sama-sama, tentu seronok! dan ibu pun rasa pelik dengan kita orang"

"Nanti kau cubalah sekali dekat rumah. Memang best!" Blaze celikkan mata dia "Aku nak jadi macam Ice lah selepas ni. Mesti kita orang dapat mimpi benda yang sama!"

"Hehehe.. jom balik" Lynna sudah pun berdiri di pintu rumah

Kaizo sudah membuka pintu itu. Dia tidak kisah kalau mereka ingin duduk lama di rumah itu. Fang tidak berganjak dari tempat duduk dia. Mata dia hanya melihat adik beradik kembar itu memakai kasut masing-masing sambil bercerita tentang keistimewaan Ice sebentar tadi. Kaizo lalu perasan yang adiknya tiada bersama mereka

"Pang! Kau tak nak balik ke?"

"Hmmm.." Lalu Fang bangun. Dia tidak pergi memakai kasutnya tetapi dia terus berdiri di tepi abangnya "Adik nak tidur sini malam ni boleh? Esok adik balik.. adik janji"

Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Wajah adiknya seperti mengharapkan sesuatu dan Kaizo tidak berani hendak mengecewakan hati adiknya. Dia tidak mahu melihat wajahnya bertukar menjadi sedih. Cukuplah dengan kesedihan yang dia sudah berikan sebelum ini. Dia tidak mahu melihat air mata mengalir dari mata adiknya

"Kaizo?" panggil Lynna

"Abang?"

Adik beradik kembar itu melihat Kaizo dan menunggu jawapan dari lelaki kacak itu. Mereka semua terdiam sebentar. Akhirnya Kaizo menjawab pertanyaan adiknya

"Baiklah... kau boleh bermalam di sini dan esok, abang akan hantar kau pulang ke rumah aunty Keiko"

Fang tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya membalas dengan sebuah pelukan dan satu senyuman dari bibirnya. Mereka boleh lihat wajah Fang berubah menjadi ceria dan ada seakan-akan bersinar-sinar. Tiada apa yang dapat dikatakan oleh mereka. Hanyalah sebuah rasa kebahagian melihat seorang adik dapat meluangkan masa bersama dengan abangnya. Adik beradik kembar itu turut berasa gembira di situ

"Esok bolehlah abang sarapan pagi dekat rumah aunty" kata Fang. Kepala dia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajah abangnya

"Tapi.. esok abang kerja. Abang cuma boleh hantar kau ke sana sahaja"

"Alaa..."

"Maafkan abang, adik" kata Kaizo

"Tapi aku sebagai boss kau.. aku berikan kau cuti pada hari esok. Kau boleh masuk bekerja hari isnin nanti"

"Eh? Takpe ke Lynna?"

"Takpe" kata Lynna dengan nada lembutnya "Aku cuma mahu kau meluangkan masa kau bersama adik kau sahaja. Dia sudah lama tidak bersama dengan abang dia. Jadi aku berikan peluang ini kepada kau"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna!" Dari pelukan abangnya, terus Fang memeluk Lynna pula. Fang menangis di situ kerana gembira "Terima kasih... terima kasih.. Fang sangat terharu"

"Sama-sama Fang" Lynna belai sedikit rambut Fang "Tapi jangan bergaduh pula..."

"Gaduh-gaduh manja takpe kan?" Fang tergelak di dalam tangisan dia "Fang selalu bergaduh dengan abang masa dulu-dulu tapi gaduh macam mana pun, kita orang tetap rapat. Selalunya abang yang akan pujuk Fang dulu tapi.. kadang-kadang tu, Fang ada juga sakitkan hati abang sebab tak dengar cakap dia"

"Macam mana kau pujuk abang kau?" tanya Halilintar

"Aku peluk dia, lepas tu aku cium-cium muka dia sampai dia mengalah walaupun asyik kena tolak aje"

"Kalau macam tu, kalau Blaze mengamuk atau Halilintar tengah marah.. aku naklah cuba teknik kau tu" kata Taufan sambil tersenyum lebar seperti dia mendapat sesuatu idea yang menarik "Kalau ibu tengah marah pun, boleh tenangkan dengan cara tu!"

"Boleh juga... boleh aku gunakan bila ibu nak marah aku nanti" Thorn bertepuk tangan tanda gembira "Jom balik rumah! Tak sabar nak kena marah!"

Gempa, Solar dan Taufan menepuk dahi mereka sendiri. Halilintar hanya gelengkan kepala sambil silangkan tangan dia. Ice sudah pun berada di rumah kerana ingin menikmati cuaca yang tenang pada hari itu. Dia melihat burung-burung sedang berterbangan di langit. Blaze seperti Thorn, dia memberik high-five kepada Thorn

"Sudah.. sudah.. jom pulang. Nanti si Fang tak dapat nak luangkan masa bersama abang dia sebab korang ganggu dia"

"BAIK KAK LYNNA!" jawab para kembar tersebut

Seorang demi seorang keluar dari pintu rumah itu sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Fang. Rumah itu kembali menjadi seperti biasa iaitu sunyi. Hanya tinggal Fang dan Kaizo sahaja di rumah yang serba kecil itu. Rumah itu tidak mempunyai perabut ataupun apa-apa hiburan. Fang tidak kisah tentang itu kerana dia hanya mahu meluangkan masanya dengan abang dia

"Ceritalah kepada abang tentang pengalaman kau dekat sekolah baru"

Selepas itu, Fang bercerita tentang sekolah baru dia, kawan baru dia dan bermacam-macam lagi kepada abang dia. Mereka duduk di atas lantai sambil berborak mesra seperti seperti. Suasana rumah itu berubah dari sunyi kepada gelak ketawa dari dua adik beradik yang terkenal dengan keakraban mereka

* * *

Lynna berjalan di bahagian belakang sambil memerhatikan 7 adik beradik kembar itu berborak dengan begitu riuh rendah sekali. Suara masing-masing boleh didengari kepada sesiapa yang lalu bersebelahan dengan mereka. Para kembar itu agak terkenal di bandar itu. Semuanya kenal dengan watak-watak mereka yang begitu unik sekali

"Hali.. kenapa Gopal tadi takde?" tanya Thorn secara tiba-tiba

"Gopal tak ikut sebab dia rasa seronok sangat dekat karnival tu" balas Halilintar "Banyak makanan katakan. Dia tu asyik makan aje"

"Kau tu.. takut dengan hantu tadi.." kata Ice dengan selambernya "Aku ni.. setiap kali hantu menjerit dekat muka aku, terus aku menguap besar"

"Hehehe.. tak sangka pula si Hali takut dengan hantu"

"Senyaplah kau, Gempa" Halilintar terus bermasam muka

"Hehehee... Hali takut hantu. Bolehlah aku takut-takutkan dia malam tadi"

"Kau jangan mengegade ok, Blaze" balas Halilintar dengan nada marahnya

Halilintar sudah panas hati dengan Blaze. Dia tidak mahu memarahi Blaze sangat kerana dia tahu sifat Blaze yang suka mengamuk itu. Lalu dia berdiam diri sahaja dan tidak menyertai mereka berborak sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang ke rumah. Mata dia asyik pandang orang lalu lalang di situ. Setengah orang-orang di situ, baru pulang dari karnival di bandar. Halilintar tersenyum sedikit melihat seorang budak lelaki sedang memegang tali belon yang terapung di udara. Lagi sebelah tangan dia di pimpin oleh ayah dia. Anak kecil itu bercerita tentang keseronokan dia berada di karnival tersebut. Hati Halilintar kembali tenang sedikit

"Gempa.. tadi kenapa Lily tak ikut kita orang?" tanya Thorn lagi

"Kau ni.. macam-macam soalan betul" Gempa mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit "Lily tak ikut tadi sebab dia nak lepak dengan Yaya dan Ying. Dia sebenarnya risau tentang apa yang terjadi dekat Thorn dan Fang. Dia suruh aku pergi dan dia akan melawat kita orang nanti. Dia cakap dia akan bawakan ole-ole dari karnival"

"Baiknya si Lily tu"

"Dia memang baik pun, kak Lynna tapi... dia kadang-kadang tu suka buat perangai pelik dia"

"Ha ah, betul tu Taufan. Macam hari tu.. dia pergi cubit semua pipi kita orang" kata Blaze sambil angguk kepalanya "Sampai Halilintar cuba nak larikan diri daripada dia tetapi akhirnya, pipi Hali menjadi mangsa cubitan dia. Blaze tak kisah kena cubit sebab Blaze pun pergi cubit dia balik"

"Cubit pipi dia?" tanya Lynna

"Takdelah.. cubit lengan dia sampai lebam" kata Blaze dengan gembiranya "Biar dia rasakan akibat cubit pipi aku! Dia belum lagi rasa keamukan dari aku lagi.. hehehee"

"Haih, dengan perempuan pun kau nak mengamuk juga"

"HAHAHAA! AKU ADALAH BLAZE! DAN AKU MEMPUNYAI KUASA MENGAMUK! Dengan sesiapa sahaja aku akan mengamuk kecuali ibu dan kak Lynna!" Blaze berjalan terus ke depan dengan bangganya. Dia meninggalkan adik beradik kembarnya di belakang

Mereka sudah menghampiri kawasan perumah mereka. Rumah-rumah di kawasan itu agak besar dan mewah. Ada setengah rumah mempunyai kolam renang yang tersendiri. Rumah mereka pula hanya mempunyai kawasan lapang yang luas dan ibu mereka suka menanam pokok bunga di sekeliling rumah mereka. Rumah itu juga mempunyai 6 bilik tidur. Bilik kosong mereka dijadikan tempat untuk membuat kerja rumah atau untuk beristirehat sambil membaca buku atau bermain komputer. Ianya agak besar, seperti sebuah rumah agam. Makin lama mereka makin hampir dengan rumah mereka. Pergerakan Thorn juga semakin perlahan. Dia takut hendak bersemuka dengan ibunya kerana dia takut dia dimarahi oleh ibu dia

"Thorn kenapa?" tanya Lynna dengan perasaan prihatin dia

"Takut..." jawab Thorn. Suara dia agak perlahan ketika itu

Adik beradik kembar dia berhenti berjalan apabila dia mendengar perkataan Thorn tadi. Mereka pusing kebelakang untuk melihat Thorn

"Thorn takut kena marah dengan ibu"

"Jangan risaulah Thorn, aku pun kena marah nanti" kata Halilintar. Dia cuba tenangkan hati Thorn pada ketika itu "Aku tidak akan lari dan aku akan berada di sisi kau nanti kerana kau kembar aku dan kita adalah adik beradik. Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama"

"Terima kasih, Hali"

Gempa, Taufan, Ice, Blaze dan Solar terkejut melihat Halilintar memeluk Thorn. Sedikit senyuman terukir di wajah Halilintar. Thorn menangis di dalam pelukan Halilintar. Dia selama ini tidak pernah dapat sebuah pelukan dari kembar dia yang berhati dingin. Tangan Halilintar lepaskan pelukannya. Thorn tersenyum sedikit dengan air matanya masih mengalir lagi

"Tapi mesti Hali tak kena marah sangat sebab Hali buat benda baik dan aku pula.. percaya cakap orang itu bulat-bulat. Fang yang halang aku tadi tapi aku degil"

"Jangan salahkan diri kau.. tapi kalau aku bebetul dalam bahaya dan kau yang datang, sudah tentu aku rasa bersyukur tapi kau harus berhati-hati juga siapa yang berikan maklumat itu"

"Ok" kata Thorn "Tapi.. tetap.. salah.. aku juga..." Kaki dia bergerak kebelakang sedikit

"Thorn, jangan cakap begitu" pujuk Lynna. Dia sentuh sedikit lengan Thorn tetapi tangan ditempis oleh Thorn sendiri

"JANGAN SENTUH THORN! KALAU AKU TAK DENGAR CAKAP DIA, TAK MUNGKIN AKU DAPAT LUKA DEKAT BIBIR NI! FANG PUN JADI MANGSA KEADAAN! MESTI ABANG DIA RASA MARAH DEKAT AKU CUMA TIDAK MAHU TUNJUKKAN SAHAJA! SEMUANYA SALAH AKU! SEBAB AKU NI JENIS MUDAH PERCAYA CAKAP ORANG! AKU TAHU ORANG LAIN SUKA PANGGIL AKU BENDUL!"

Suasana terus bertukar menjadi tegang. Mereka melihat Thorn menangis di situ. Mereka cuba dekatkan diri kepada Thorn tetapi kaki Thorn sudah melangkah pergi dari situ. Dia melarikan diri jauh daripada adik beradik kembar dan juga Lynna. Semakin lama semakin jauh dia pergi sehingga Thorn hilang dari pandangan mereka. Pintu rumah mereka terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Lalu Keiko keluar dari rumah itu kerana dia terdengar jeritan Thorn tadi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku sebentar tadi tetapi dia perlu pergi mencari Thorn

* * *

Malam itu, Fang duduk di tepi balkoni rumah abang dia sambil melihat bintang-bintang di langit. Dia bayangkan wajah ibu bapanya ada di langit itu. Senyuman mesra mereka, gelak ketawa mereka dan juga suara mereka masih lagi di ingatan Fang. Suara ibu dia agak lembut. Manakala suara ayah dia agak garang sedikit tetapi hati dia sebenarnya lembut. Mereka berdua sangat menyayangi anak-anak mereka iaitu Fang dan Kaizo. Kasih sayang dari mereka berdua, masih lagi boleh dirasai oleh Fang. Dia teringat pelukan dan belaian kasih sayang dari ibunya. Tangan ibu dia sangat lembut dan ayah dia pula, suka bergurau senda dengan mereka berdua. Ada masanya, mereka akan dimarahi oleh ayah mereka kerana membuat nakal. Dia tidak akan lupa saat-saat mereka bersama sehinggalah hari terakhir dia dapat melihat wajah ibu dan ayahnya. Muka mereka kelihatan ceria dan tiada tangisan atau perkara pelik-pelik yang berlaku. Lambaian terakhir dari mereka membuatkan hati Fang menangis. Air mata dia mengalir dan terus menitis di tepi balkoni itu

"Pang..."

Fang cepat-cepat mengesat air matanya dan terus dia pusing kebelakang dengan senyumannya. Dia mahu sembunyikan kesedihan di hatinya dengan senyuman tersebut tetapi Kaizo kenal adiknya. Dia kenal senyuman itu adalah bukan senyuman sebenar dari adiknya. Itu hanyalah sebuah topeng sahaja

"Pang, kau rindukan ibu dan ayah?"

"Macam mana abang tahu?" tanya Fang. Senyuman tadi terus bertukar menjadi sedih

"Sebab kau adik aku dan sudah tentu aku kenal kau"

Kaizo berjalan ke arah adiknya. Di tangan dia ada sebungkus makanan. Dia sebentar tadi keluar sekejap untuk membeli makanan. Kaizo tidak membeli makanan yang banyak tetapi cukup untuk adik dan dia berjamu selera. Makanan yang dia beli adalah nasi goreng daging merah sahaja. Makanan sederhana sahaja dia beli untuk mereka berdua. Kaizo duduk di sebelah adiknya. Dia keluarkan satu bekas makanan dan hulurkan kepada adiknya

"Pang, bukan kau seorang sahaja yang merindui mereka. Abang pun rindukan mereka. Setiap hari abang cuba mencari kekuatan untuk meneruskan kehidupan abang dengan mengingati tentang kau dan juga mereka. Abang katakan pada diri ini, semua yang aku lakukan ini adalah untuk kau seorang sahaja"

"Tak kan takde untuk abang juga?" tanya Fang

"Ada tapi mungkin sedikit.. abang tak kisah pun sebenarnya. Abang cuma nak kau belajar pandai-pandai, buat rasa bangga dan kalau boleh, jadilah orang yang berguna. Duit yang abang kumpulkan pun, adalah untuk kegunaan masa hadapan kau nanti"

"Abang... adik tak kisah tentang duit tu semua. Adik cuma nak, kita boleh hidup bersama di bawah satu rumah. Adik pun tak kisah kalau duduk dekat rumah sewa ni. Kita tak perlukan rumah besar. Lagipun, kalau rumah besar macam mana pun.. yang tinggal pun, hanya kita berdua sahaja nanti. Kalau adik pergi belajar di tempat yang jauh.. nanti abang rasa sunyi sebab duduk dekat rumah yang besar. Rumah kecil seperti ini pun sudah mencukupi. Asalkan kita bahagia"

"Terima kasih adikku" kata Kaizo sambil tersenyum kecil "Makanlah, nanti sejuk pula nasi tu"

"Ok" Fang membuka bekas makanan itu. Nasi goreng daging merah itu kelihatan sedap dan Fang tidak sabar untuk merasainya. Lalu dia mengambil sekeping daging dan masuk ke dalam mulut dia

"Macam mana? Sedap?"

"Sedap tapi.. adik nak rasa masakan abang"

"Abang mana reti masak. Kalau abang masak, nanti kau juga yang bising"

"Hmm.. kalau macam tu, suruh kak Lynna ajar abang masak"

"Yelah" balas Kaizo

"Abang ingat tak lagi masa kita kecik-kecik dulu. Kita selalu gunakan bantal, kerusi dan juga selimut untuk membuat khemah. Kita main dekat dalam khemah tu sampai tak ingat masa. Ibu selalu datang dan berikan kita orang makanan"

"Yea, abang ingat lagi" Kaizo suapkan diri dia dengan sedikit nasi

"Ibu selalu buatkan kita biskut chocolate ataupun donut lobak merah. Kadang-kadang tu ayah akan sertai kita juga masuk dalam khemah tu.. seronok sangat pada masa tu. Ayah akan ceritakan tentang pengalaman dia masa dia kecik-kecik dulu dan kita pula, rajin mendengar cerita ayah"

"Ibu pun ada sertai kita bertiga dalam khemah itu juga. Abang rasa bahagian melihat kita semua berada di dalam sebuah khemah yang kecil itu. Gelak ketawa dari ibu dan ayah membuat abang rasa tenang"

"Samalah juga dengan adik" Fang kembali melihat sebuah bintang di langit "Bila abang sudah besar, adik sudah besar... kita sudah tidak buat khemah tu lagi. Masing-masing sudah sibuk tapi sesibuk mana pun abang.. abang tetap meluangkan masa abang dengan adik"

"Betul tu Pang. Abang akan cari juga masa untuk bersama dengan dengan kau dan juga dengan ibu bapa kita. Masa itu sangat berharga kerana kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Adakah kita meninggalkan mereka atau sebaliknya. Selama kita bersama, abang rasa sangat bersyukur dan sebab itu abang tidak mahu sia-siakan setiap saat kita bersama dengan mereka"

"Kalau begitu, bolehlah setiap hari adik datang ke sini sebab nak luangkan masa bersama dengan abang"

"Hmm.. maaf Pang" Kaizo menatap wajah adiknya sebentar "Abang tidak boleh lagi buat begitu seperti dulu. Abang sudah bekerja dan kau perlu bersekolah. Abang bukan mahu abaikan kau tapi kau perlu faham. Beginilah adik, setiap hari Sabtu dan Ahad, kita luangkan masa bersama. Nanti abang akan bincangkan dengan Lynna"

"Terima kasih abang.. nanti minggu depan hari Sabtu, kita main bola ok"

"Ok" balas Kaizo "Ajaklah budak-budak kembar tu sekali"

"Abang pun jangan lupa ajak kak Lynna sekali.. hehehee" Fang tersenyum sinis kepada abang dia

"Apasal kau senyum macam tu?" Kaizo angkat kening sebelah sambil merenung tajam ke arah Fang "Kau jangan nak fikirkan yang bukan-bukan. Abang dan dia hanya kawan sahaja"

"Ok" kata Fang masih tersenyum-senyum lagi. Dia hanya makan secara senyap dan menikmati saat indah itu bersama abangnya supaya dia tidak lupa

* * *

Thorn masih belum lagi dijumpai. Keiko tidak berputus asa mencari anaknya di seluruh kawasan perumahan itu dan juga bandar. Anak-anak dia dan juga anak saudara dia juga menolong Keiko mencari Thorn. Dari satu kedai ke satu kedai mereka pergi periksa tetapi gagal menemui Thorn. Setiap tempat yang Thorn suka pergi, mereka sudah pergi periksa tetapi gagal. Keiko menjadi risau dan dia tidak akan biarkan anak dia berada di bandar itu keseorangan. Lebih-lebih lagi dia sudah mengetahui tentang kejadian di karnival sebentar tadi

"Mana si Thorn ni..." kata Taufan "Tak kan dia sudah keluar lari dari bandar ni pulak"

"Isk kau ni.. janganlah fikir macam tu. Nanti ibu risau pula" kata Gempa. Mata dia asyik perhatikan setiap sudut di bandar itu. Dia tidak mahu terlepas pandang "Tadi.. sebelum pulang dan sampai ke rumah, dia nampak ok sahaja. Siap nak backing si Hali lagi. Lepas tu, bila nak sampai rumah, terus jadi lain pula"

"Mungkin perasaan takut dia belum sampai lagi" Lynna sertai perbualan Gempa dan Taufan secara tidak langsung "Semasa dia di rumah Kaizo, dia nampak begitu semangat lagi tetapi apabila dia sudah semakin menghampiri untuk berdepan dengan ibu dia. Perasaan takut dia mula timbul dan paling dia takuti adalah mengecewakan hati ibu dia"

"Kak Lynna rasa... adakah Thorn membuat ibu lebih marah sebab lari dari kita semua?"

"Mungkin perasaan marah itu tidak ada kerana waktu begini, ibu kamu hanya hiraukan tentang anak dia. Kita semua risaukan tentang Thorn. Akak cuma takut kalau orang yang buat tadi temui dia sebelum kita dapat mencari dia"

"Kak Lynna jangan fikir macam tu. Kita kenalah berfikiran positif" kata Taufan

Lynna tersenyum sedikit walaupun terpaksa. Mereka teruskan berjalan dan lalu di tepi sebuah taman permainan yang sunyi. Tiada kanak-kanak atau orang dewasa ada di situ. Hanya sebuah permainan untuk kanak-kanak kecil berdiri megah di tengah-tengah taman tersebut. Keiko rasa sedikit sedih kerana anaknya Thorn tiada di situ. Semakin lama, semakin sedih hati Keiko. Dia ingin menangis di situ kerana dia tidak tahu dimana Thorn berada sekarang. Mereka sudah cuba mencari Thorn di rumah kawan-kawan mereka tetapi dia tiada di situ

"Ibu.. ibu ok ke?" tanya Halilintar

"Ibu risau... ibu tak tahu mana nak cari Thorn dah" Nada Keiko ketika itu agak sedih. Anak-anak dia tidak pernah melihat ibu mereka kelihatan sedih seperti itu "Kamu semua pulanglah ke rumah dulu. Biar ibu seorang sahaja yang mencari dia"

"Tapi ibu.. tak kan ibu nak cari dia seorang diri"

"Jangan risau, Gempa. Ibu pandai jaga diri" Keiko peluk kepala Gempa dan lalu dia lepaskan pelukan itu "Ibu nak kamu pulang dan berehat. Kak Lynna akan jaga kamu semua sementara ibu tiada di rumah"

"Tapi ibu pun perlu berehat juga" kata Blaze "Tak pun kita minta pertolongan dari Fang dan abang dia. Takdelah ibu keseorangan nanti"

"Ibu tak nak ganggu mereka. Ibu hanya mahu Fang gembira bersama dengan abang dia" balas Keiko

"Betul juga cakap ibu tu" Taufan angguk kepalanya "Yelah, Fang nak luangkan masa dia bersama abang dia. Tiba-tiba kita pula ganggu dia. Macam tak adil pula kalau begitu. Biarlah mereka berdua bahagia di rumah kecil itu"

"Aku sokong sahaja" Ice menguap besar di situ

"Ibu..." panggil Solar

"Kenapa anak ku?"

"Macam mana kalau Thorn lari ke rumah abang Kaizo?"

"Soalan yang bagus, Solar" Tangan Keiko mula belai kepala Solar "Kalau dia ada di situ, ibu biarkan dia bermalam bersama Fang dan abang dia. Ibu yakin mereka akan hantar Thorn pulang ke rumah esok pagi"

"Kalau begitu.. ibu telefonlah abang Kaizo"

"Baiklah Blaze.. ibu akan telefon dia sebelum kamu mengamuk.. hehehe"

"IBU!" Blaze menghentak kaki kanan dia dan selepas itu, dia silangkan tangannya

"Ibu bergurau sahaja"

Keiko keluarkan telefon bimbitnya dari poket seluarnya. Dia terus mendial nombor telefon Kaizo. Anak-anak dia mula diamkan diri untuk mendengar perbualan ibu mereka nanti. Lynna pun turut diam sekali

"Kaizo.. ini aunty" kata Keiko "Aunty nak tanya, ada tak Thorn dekat rumah Kaizo?" Lalu dia diam sekejap sambil mendengar jawapan dari Kaizo

"Dia ada tak, ibu?" tanya Blaze yang sudah tidak sabar

"Wei wei, senyaplah" marah Halilintar

"Dia tiada di situ? Ok, terima kasih Kaizo.." Keiko diam sekejap dan lalu dia berkata lagi "Takde apa-apa.. kamu pergilah luangkan masa bersama adik kamu. Jangan risaukan tentang kami di sini" Dia terus putuskan talian dia dengan Kaizo

"Thorn tiada dengan mereka"

"Tiada Gempa.. dia tiada di situ"

Para keenam kembar itu terus memeluk ibu mereka untuk kurangkan rasa kesedihan di hati. Keiko mula menangis di situ dan cuaca terus berubah menjadi hujan. Ianya seperti tahu apa yang mereka rasai pada ketika itu

* * *

Pintu rumah balkoni Kaizo sudah ditutupi rapat kerana hujan sudah mula turun dengan lebatnya. Bunyi-bunyi guruh berdentum di langit gelap. Sekali sekala, kilat terpancar di udara dan mereka boleh lihat awan-awan hitam di sebalik pancaran tadi. Kaizo baru selesai menjawab telefonnya tadi

"Abang, siapa tadi tu?"

"Aunty Keiko" Kaizo simpan telefonnya ke dalam poket seluar dia "Dia tanya tentang Thorn"

"Aik, kenapa dengan Thorn?"

"Aunty Keiko cuma bertanya Thorn ada dekat sini ke tak. Mesti kawan kau larikan diri sebab takut kena marah" Kaizo kembali duduk di sebelah adiknya "Tapi dia suruh kita orang jangan risau"

"Jangan risau? Macam boleh! Kita kena pergi tolong dia orang... tak kan kita nak biarkan Thorn berjalan dalam hujan macam ni"

"Kau nak pergi cari dia?"

"Yea abang" Fang mula bangunkan diri dia "Dia kawan adik.. selama adik berada di rumah aunty Keiko, mereka semua melayan adik seperti keluarga sendiri. Adik tidak pernah disisihkan oleh mereka. Jadi adik mahu tolong mereka"

"Baiklah.. tapi sekarang ni tengah hujan. Abang takde payung untuk melindungi kita berdua. Aku tidak mahu kau jatuh sakit nanti"

"Kalau macam tu... kita lindungi diri kita dengan kain ajelah.. hehehee"

Tiba-tiba satu ketukan berlaku di pintu rumah itu. Kaizo terus ke pintu rumahnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang rumah pada waktu malam begini. Fang ada di belakang abangnya. Dia berharapkan Thorn yang akan muncul di depan pintu rumah abangnya. Kaizo membuka pintu itu dan ternyata ada dua gadis yang Kaizo tidak begitu kenali berdiri di hadapan pintu rumah dia. Seorang gadis bertudung pink dan seorang lagi adalah gadis berbangsa cina

"Eh, Yaya.. Ying" Fang terkejut sedikit

"Kau kenal mereka?"

"Yea, mereka adalah kawan adik dekat sekolah tapi.. kenapa korang ada dekat sini?" tanya Fang kepada dua gadis itu

Yaya dan Ying tidak menjawab, mereka cuma ketepi sedikit dan Thorn rupanya ada di belakang mereka di dalam kesejukan akibat terkena hujan

To be continued...

* * *

 **Macam mana? ok tak dengan chapter ni?.. hehehee**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haluuuu! Apa khabar semua! Tak lama lagi nak cuti dah! YAHOOO! and tak lama lagi episode baru Boboiboy Galaxy! YAHOOO!**

 **YEAHH! Dapat tengok Kapten Kaizo beraksi! hehehee...**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Thorn menggigil kesejukan walaupun diri dia sudah di bungkus oleh selimut. Dia telah dijumpai oleh Yaya dan Ying sewaktu dia berjalan seorang diri di dalam hujan. Mata dia merah dan bengkak akibat terlampau banyak sangat menangis tetapi tiada siapa mahu salahkan dia. Mereka rasa kasihan melihat Thorn menangis tidak terhenti-henti. Fang, Yaya dan Ying duduk di ruang tamu. Mereka tunggu Thorn membuka cerita kenapa dia berjalan seorang diri di dalam hujan. Kilat di luar mula berdentum di luar rumah itu. Thorn tutup kepalanya di dalam selimut lembut itu

"Nah, ambik air ni" Kaizo menghulurkan secawan chocolate panas kepada Thorn

"Te-terima ka-kasih.." Thorn keluarkan mukanya sedikit. Dia mula keluarkan tangannya dari selimut itu untuk mengambil air dari Kaizo

Kaizo tinggalkan mereka di situ. Dia hanya ke dapur dan berdiri di situ sambil perhatikan Thorn dari jauh

"Wei, dekat mana korang jumpa Thorn tadi?" tanya Fang

"Kita orang jumpa dia tengah jalan-jalan seorang diri dekat bandar. Kita orang ada offer kan diri untuk hantar dia balik tapi dia tak nak"

"Ha ah, dia cakap dia nak ke rumah abang Kaizo. Jadi kita orang temankan dia"

"Dia yang tunjukkan jalan?" tanya Fang lagi

Yaya dan Ying anggukkan kepala mereka kepada Fang

"Dia ada kata apa-apa lagi tak?" tanya Kaizo secara tiba-tiba "Kalau dia mahu bermalam di sini, esok pagi aku boleh hantar dia pulang ke rumah nanti"

"Takpe... ke?... Thorn tak.. menyusahkan.. ke?" Nada Thorn kelihatan sedih pada ketika itu. Kedua tangan dia pegang cawan itu untuk hangatkan tangan dia yang sejuk "Minta maaf kalau.. Thorn ada menganggu.. korang"

"Kau tak ganggu kita orang pun" kata Fang "Tapi esok janji dengan kita orang yang kau kena balik ke rumah. Aku tak nak ibu kau risaukan tentang kau"

Thorn mengangguk kepalanya sedikit. Dia menghirup air chocolate panas itu. Dia tidak lagi menangis. Air mata dia sudah kering kerana terlampau banyak sangat menangis. Kaizo duduk bersila di sebelah Thorn dan lalu dia berkata

"Aku sudah hantar mesej dekat ibu kau. Dia setuju untuk benarkan kau bermalam di sini. Kau sudah makan ke?"

"Belum tapi Thorn tak lapar sangat" Dia hanya berbohong sahaja kerana dia tidak mahu menyusahkan mereka semua. Dia tahu dia sudah pun menyusahkan ibu dia, kakak saudara dia dan juga adik beradik kembar dia

"Jangan cakap begitu maa... aku tahu kau sebenarnya lapar. Biar aku masakan sesuatu untuk kau"

"Eh, takpelah Ying.. biar aku sahaja yang buatkan" Yaya sudah pun bangunkan diri. Dia terus ke dapur rumah itu "Kau nak makan apa Thorn? Aku masakan untuk kau.. tak pun aku buat biskut aku yang sedap tu"

"Habislah pengsan si Thorn ni nanti" bisik Ying sambil menelan ludah

"Apasal?" tanya Fang

"Wei, lupa tak tahu ke.. si Yaya tu kalau buat biskut, memang tak sedap"

"Ohhh.. tapi tak kan kita nak biarkan sahaja. Kita kena buat sesuatu" Fang mengusap dagunya sambil perhatikan Yaya di dalam dapur

Yaya sibuk mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat biskut di dalam dapur Kaizo tetapi malangnya, rumah Kaizo tidak mempunyai bahan-bahan untuk memaksa. Di dalam dapur itu hanya mempunyai sebungkus roti yang sudah separuh makan, dua tiga bungkus mee segera, sebotol serbu koko, susu, air mineral dan juga beberapa bungkusan biskut. Yaya hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Macam mana abang Kaizo boleh tinggal di sini dengan makanan yang tidak mencukupi?"

"Abang aku tu mana reti masak. Dia tahu makan aje.. hehehe..." Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya dengan bantal "Adeh.. janganlah marah abang. Adik hanya bergurau sahaja"

"Maaflah Thorn, aku jumpa biskut dan roti aje.. kau makan biskut sahaja bolehkan?" Yaya hulurkan sebungkus biskut kepada Thorn

"Atau nak kita orang belikan makanan" tanya Ying

"Eh, tak payahlah susah-susah.. air chocolate ni pun sudah mencukupi" Thorn berikan senyuman kecil dia kepada dua gadis itu

"Betul kau tak nak makan?" tanya Kaizo

Thorn gelengkan kepala sahaja tanpa melihat Kaizo

"Hmmm..." Kaizo palingkan mukanya ke arah Yaya dan Ying "Kamu berdua boleh pulang ke rumah. Esok pagi aku akan bawa dia dan adik aku pulang ke rumah mereka"

"Korang jaga diri elok-elok" kata Fang

Yaya dan Ying tidak berkata apa. Mereka hanya terus ke pintu rumah bersama Kaizo. Mereka berdua berikan lambaian kecil mereka kepada Thorn. Pintu rumah itu sudah dibuka dan lalu dua gadis itu keluar dari situ. Mereka tidak risaukan sangat tentang Thorn kerana mereka tahu, Thorn akan dijaga dengan baik oleh Kaizo dan juga Fang

"Thorn, kau tak nak cerita ke apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Aku... sebenarnya... malu nak cerita dekat kau dan abang kau" Nada Thorn pada ketika itu agak perlahan

"Malu? Kenapa kau nak rasa malu pula" tanya Fang lagi

Mata Thorn memandang Kaizo sudah pun duduk bersila di sebelah Fang. Mereka sedang menunggu Thorn jawapan dari Thorn. Dia mula rasa tidak begitu selesa kerana dua adik beradik itu asyik perhatikan dia sahaja. Lalu dia tundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap permukaan air chocolate itu. Dia boleh bau chocolate dari air tersebut. Chocolate itu mengingatkan tentang ibu dia yang suka makan chocolate. Ibu dia tidak akan makan seorang diri, dia akan berkongsi chocolate itu dengan anak-anak dia yang seramai tujuh orang itu

"Kalau kau tak nak cerita, aku tidak akan memaksa. Kau perlukan berehat. Esok jangan kau nak lari lagi, faham?"

"Fa-faham abang Kaizo" balas Thorn

"Bagus.. habiskan air kau"

"Ok" Thorn menghirup sedikit air tersebut

Kaizo bangun dari situ. Dia pergi keluarkan beberapa bantal yang tersusun simpan di dalam almari. Fang rasa pelik, berapa banyak bantal abang dia ada. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah nampak abang dia peluk bantal begitu banyak sekali. Lalu dia terfikir mungkin abang dia terlalu rindukan adik dia yang serba kacak ini, sehingga dia beli begitu banyak bantal. Lalu Kaizo baling sebiji bantal berwarna purple ke arah adiknya tetapi Fang tidak sempat menyambut bantal tersebut kerana bantal itu terkena pada mukanya

"ABANGGG!"

"Jangan nak marahkan abang pula. Salah kau sebab tak tangkap bantal tu"

"Dah tu, macam mana adik nak tangkap sebab abang main baling sesuka hati dekat adik. Bukannya nak beritahu adik" Muka Fang berubah menjadi masam

"Kau sepatutnya lebih peka, bukannya asyik berangan sampai ke planet mana"

Thorn tersengih di situ dan lalu dia tergelak kecil. Hati dia tenang melihat pergaduhan manja di antara adik dan abang. Dia suka melihat mereka berdua. Dia suka cara Kaizo sekeh kepala adiknya dan gelakan dari mereka selepas sahaja selesai berhenti bergaduh. Dia mula merindui adik beradik kembar dia. Esok dia tabahkan diri untuk berdepan dengan ibu dia. Thorn tahu dia akan rasa malu di depan adik beradik kembar dia nanti. Dia juga tahu perkara ini tidak boleh dipanjangkan lagi dan tidak mahu timbulkan satu lagi masalah. Thorn pandang di luar balkoni rumah itu, hujan sudah berhenti turun. Awan-awan hitam mula bergerak dan dia boleh lihat cahaya bulan di sebalik awan itu

* * *

Pagi itu, Kaizo membawa adiknya dan Thorn pulang ke rumah mereka. Perut masing-masing sudah berbunyi kerana belum lagi bersarapan pagi. Thorn sudah terbayangkan makanan kegemaran dia iaitu waffle dan di atas waffle itu ada chocolate syrup. Tekak dia mula teringin merasai kesedapan dan kelembutan waffle tersebut dan chocolate yang cair di dalam tekak dia. Mereka lalu di tepi taman permainan. Tempat permainan kanak-kanak itu habis basah terkena hujan malam semalam. Beberapa orang dewasa sedang sibuk mengadakan senaman pagi mereka. Udara pagi itu sangat nyaman dan agak sejuk sedikit. Ada juga yang masih lagi tidur di atas katil kerana malas hendak bangun awal pagi

"Kau ok tak pagi ni, Thorn?"

"Aku ok aje" balas Thorn kepada Fang "Kau pula.. ok ke tak dapat tinggal bersama abang kau?"

"Aku ok.. asalkan dia tak lari jauh" Fang terus palingkan mukanya ke arah abang dia yang berjalan di sebelah dia "Terima kasih abang"

"Hmm.. sama-sama" jawab Kaizo

Kaizo hanyu mahu melihat adiknya gembira. Dia tidak suka kalau dia sendiri yang membuat hati adiknya sedih. Kalau orang lain yang buat, sudah tentu dia akan ajar orang itu. Jikalau ada sesiapa yang cuba membuli dia, Kaizo tahu apa yang akan dia buat

"Abang nanti singgap makan sekejap tau. Jangan nak pergi ke mana-mana pula sebab adik tahu hari ni abang cuti"

"Ha ah, abang Kaizo nanti bolehlah main video game dengan kita orang semua! Bolehlah abang Kaizo cuba kalahkan markah tinggi si Halilintar tu"

"Yea yea... aku akan duduk sekejap dekat rumah korang tu" balas Kaizo "Tapi aku tidak boleh duduk lama, aku ada hal"

"Hal apa abang?"

"Hal takde apa-apa" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Hal apa yang takde apa-apa tu?" Fang garu-garu kepala dia sambil melihat wajah abang dia "HAH! Abang ada hal nak keluar jalan-jalan dengan kak Lynna yea!"

"Mana ada! Kau jangan nak merapu" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya

"Rasanya.. mesti kak Lynna ada dekat rumah" kata Thorn "Kak Lynna tak suka tengok ibu bersedihan. Ibu selalu anggap dia seperti anak sendiri dan kita orang pula, selalu anggap dia seperti kakak sendiri. Apa-apa yang terjadi dekat keluarga kita orang, kak Lynna akan datang untuk membantu"

"Baiknya dia"

"Dia memang baik. Kita orang sentiasa hormati kak Lynna" Thorn mengesat air matanya sendiri "Nakal macam mana pun kita orang, dia tak kan marah"

"Kak Lynna tu macam terlampau sempurna sangat aku tengok"

"Takdelah.. dia bukanlah sempurna sangat. Mungkin di mata orang lain, dia nampak sempurna tapi kita orang tahu kelemahan dia. Kak Lynna bukanlah seorang yang pandai seperti Solar atau Gempa. Dia bukanlah seorang yang bodoh juga. Dia ada kepandaian dia yang tersendiri"

"Betul kata kau" Tiba-tiba Kaizo mencelah perbualan mereka berdua "Setiap orang ada kepandaian yang tersendiri tapi jangan jadi bodoh sombong pula. Dia pandai dalam bab-bab memasak"

"Dan adik pula pandai dalam matematik!"

"Yea, kau memang pandai dalam matematik" Kaizo mengusap kepala adiknya "Bukan itu sahaja yang kau pandai. Dalam bab nakal pun kau sudah terlebih pandai"

"ABANG!" Fang terus bersilang tangan

"Hehee.. comellah tengok korang bergaduh" kata Thorn "Hati aku rasa gembira"

"Nanti kau nak cakap apa dekat ibu kau?"

"Aku akan meminta maaf dari ibu aku" jelas Thorn "Aku takkan lari dan aku akan beranikan diri untuk berdepan dengan ibu aku sendiri. Aku akan bersedia dengan apa yang akan bakal berlaku nanti. Aku tak nak kecewakan hati dia lagi seperti semalam. Membuat dia kecewa adalah dari kesalahan aku sendiri"

"Ibu kau adalah seorang yang baik dan aku yakin dia akan faham apa yang terjadi semalam"

"Terima kasih abang Kaizo" Hati Thorn menjadi lega sedikit. Bibir dia mula tersenyum seperti biasa "Fang.. kau tahu tak, ada satu lagu ni.. aku dan adik beradik kembar aku suka sangat nyanyi masa kecik-kecik dulu tapi Halilintar suka sangat buat lagu jadi seram. Ada masanya, dia nyanyi lagu tu waktu malam sambil duduk atas katil. Memang menakutkan sangat"

"Lagu apa yang korang suka nyanyi tu?" tanya Fang

"Hmm.. kejap, bagi aku ingatkan balik" Thorn mendongak sedikit untuk cuba mengingati lagu tersebut

Kaizo mula perasaan sesuatu. Dia dapat rasakan ada seseorang sedang mengekori mereka. Lalu dia pusing kebelakang. Tiada siapa di belakang mereka. Hanya mereka bertiga sahaja yang ada di kawasan perumahan itu. Kaizo berasa pelik

"Kenapa abang?" tanya Fang

"Takde apa" Kaizo sambung berjalan bersama adiknya dan juga Thorn

Dia cuba menoleh sedikit dan tekaan dia tadi memang tepat. Dia tidak begitu nampak kerana orang itu nampak begitu jauh sekali daripada mereka. Mungkin orang itu baru sahaja tiba kawasan itu atau mungkin itulah orang yang mengekori mereka sebentar tadi, itu yang di fikirkan oleh Kaizo

"HAH! Aku dah ingat lagu tu.."

"Macam mana lagu tu, Thorn?" tanya Fang lagi

"Lagu dia macam ni.. if you go down to the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise. If you go down to the woods today, you'd better go in disguise! For every bear that ever there was, will gather there for certain, because today's the day the teddy Bears have their picnic"

Fang menggigil sedikit kerana dia rasa aneh dengan lirik lagu tersebut. Lagu itu seolah-olah untuk menakutkan seseorang. Dia terbayangkan seorang gadis berambut panjang sehingga muka dia ditutupi oleh rambut sendiri, duduk di atas kerusi sambil memeluk anak patung beruang. Tangan kanan gadis itu mengusap-usap kepala anak patung tersebut sambil nyanyikan lagu itu secara sayu dan menakutkan

"Kita sudah sampai!" Thorn gembira melihat rumah dia "Eh.. itu Solar"

"Apa dia buat dekat luar?" tanya Fang

"Entahlah... SOLAR!" Thorn berlari ke arah Solar

Pada ketika itu, Solar sedang berdiri dengan penuh gaya di tepi pintu pagar rumah. Dia memakai cermin hitam sambil melihat sekumpulan gadis lalu di depan rumah mereka. Gadis-gadis itu tergelak malu sambil melihat Solar

"Dia tu... memang blur ke? Atau pura-pura jadi blur?" bisik Fang dengan penuh kepelikan "Haih, adik beradik kembar ni, memang betul-betul buat aku tak faham"

"Perangai pun aku tak faham juga" kata Kaizo

Berapi-api hati Fang dengan ayat dari abangnya. Kaizo mula berpura-pura tidak nampak muka adiknya yang berubah menjadi merah sedikit. Mata dia asyik perhatikan Thorn berlari ke arah Solar dan selepas itu, kepala Thorn terus di tepuk oleh Solar. Seterusnya, mereka berdua berpelukan di situ. Solar rasa lega melihat Thorn sudah pulang ke rumah. Mereka terkejut sedikit kerana terdengar jeritan dari Blaze

"KENAPA KAU PERGI KEJUTAN AKU PAGI BUTA MACAM NI! SERANGAN BANTAL BERAPI!"

"WEI! IBU YANG SURUH AKU KEJUTAN KAU! JANGAN NAK MARAH-MARAHKAN AKU PULA! LEPAS TU NAK MENGAMUK!"

Suara jeritan Halilintar sedang membalas balik keamukan Blaze tadi

"HABIS TU! KAU NAK AKU MENGAMUK DEKAT IBU?"

"BILA MASA AKU NAK KAU PERGI MENGAMUK DEKAT IBU PULAK!"

"APA NI, PAGI-PAGI LAGI SUDAH NAK BERGADUH! KORANG BUKANNYA NAK TOLONG IBU DEKAT DAPUR"

"SENYAPLAH GEMPA!" Jerita Blaze dan Halilintar secara serentak

Thorn tersengih di situ sambil garu-garu kepalanya. Begitulah kadang-kadang setiap pagi. Mesti ada sahaja agenda yang mereka ingin bergaduh. Kaizo dan Fang tersenyum kecil kerana mereka juga seperti adik beradik kembar itu. Sentiasa bergaduh manja di awal pagi. Kadang-kadang itu bergaduh sebab berebuatkan makanan. Kadang-kadang bergaduh kerana habiskan makanan dan ada kalanya, bergaduh salah seorang daripada mereka menggunakan tandas begitu lama sekali

"IBU! THORN DAH BALIK!" Pintu rumah itu sudah dibuka oleh Taufan. Mata dia sudah berkaca kerana terlalu gembira melihat Thorn ada di situ. Lalu dia melompat keluar dan peluk Thorn "Selamat kembali, Thorn"

"Ha ahlah, THORN DAH BALIK!" Blaze pula berlari keluar dari rumah dia. Lalu dia diikuti oleh Halilintar, Gempa dan Ice

"Thorn.." Datang satu suara lembut. Taufan lepaskan pelukan dia untuk memberikan ruang kepada ibu mereka untuk melihat Thorn "Anak ku sudah pulang"

Keiko melutut dan lalu memeluk Thorn seerat-eratnya. Dia menangis kerana anak dia sudah kembali. Thorn juga turut menangis di dalam pelukan ibunya

"Maafkan Thorn, ibu. Thorn janji, Thorn tidak akan buat begitu lagi"

"Ibu maafkan" kata Keiko sambil belai rambut anaknya "Kau apa-apa terjadi dekat diri Thorn, jangan lari dari ibu. Ibu tak nak kehilangan seorang anak"

"Thorn cuma takut ibu akan marah diri Thorn dengan lebih teruk"

"Tak.. ibu tak marah. Halilintar sudah beritahu ibu apa yang berlaku semalam. Jangan fikirkan lagi Thorn. Usah menangis lagi anakku, ibu mu ada di sini. Ibu sentiasa ada di sisi kamu" Lalu Keiko berdiri dan mengesat air mata anaknya "Mari.. ibu sudah sediakan sarapan pagi untuk kita semua"

Halilintar cuba tidak menangis di situ. Dia menahan air matanya. Taufan dan Gempa ketawa kecil di situ kerana melihat gelagat Halilintar. Blaze rasa senang hati melihat Thorn sudah pulang. Keamukan dia sebentar tadi sudah dilupai. Ice tersenyum dan lalu dia menguap besar. Solar hanya bersilang tangan sambil tersenyum kecil

"Waffle dan chocolate?"

"Yea Thorn, makanan kegemaran kamu"

"Terima kasih ibu!" Thorn berikan senyuman dia kepada ibunya

"WAH! Kalau macam tu.. aku pun nak ibu buatkan makanan kegemaran aku. Jadi, lepas ni aku kenalah lari dari rumah.. hehehee" Halilintar terus tepuk kepala Taufan "Wei! Aku bergurau aje"

"Kalau nak bergurau pun, cubalah jangan jaga hati ibu" marah Halilintar

"Hehehee... maaf ibu" Taufan mengusap-gusap kepalanya sambil tersengih "Yelah, asyik si Thorn tu aje dapat makanan kegemaran dia"

"Sebab dia ni special" balas ibu mereka "Tapi anak-anak ibu semuanya special. Semuanya ada keistimewaannya tersendiri. Mari semua masuk ke dalam"

Keiko tersenyum gembira melihat anak-anak dia mengusik Thorn sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka mahu melihat Thorn ketawa seperti biasa

"Mari Kaizo, Fang.. kita makan sama-sama" Keiko pelawa dua adik beradik itu masuk ke dalam "Terima kasih kerana menjaga Thorn dengan baik"

"Sama-sama aunty" balas Fang

Fang dan Kaizo masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu. Keiko pandang ke arah kawasan perumahan dia. Tiba-tiba dia dapat rasakan ada seseorang sedang perhatikan mereka sebentar tadi. Mata dia melihat sekeliling kawasan itu. Hanya ada sekumpulan gadis tadi sedang sibuk berborak sambil berjalan jauh dari rumah dia. Mungkin perasaan dia sahaja, bisik di hati Keiko. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam rumah dan tutup pintu rumah dia. Kaki dia terus bergerak ke dapur. Kelihatan anak-anak dia sedang bergurau senda di meja makan bersama Lynna. Makanan mereka semuanya sudah tersedia di pinggan masing-masing. Kaizo hanya perhatikan adik dia sedang berbuat bising bersama adik beradik kembar itu. Suasana dapur pada ketika agak riuh rendah dengan gelak ketawanya, suara adik beradik kembar yang suka menjerit, gaduh-gaduh manja dan bermacam-macam lagi. Hati Keiko rasa bahagia melihat suasana begitu dan dia berharap, ianya akan kekal buat selama-lamanya

* * *

Tengahari itu, mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu kecuali ibu kepada adik beradik kembar iaitu Keiko. Ibu mereka sedang sibuk siapkan kerja dia di dalam bilik yang telah diubahsuai menjadi perpusakataan kecil. Kaizo sibuk melayan adik beradik kembar itu bermain video game. Dia sedang berlawan dengan Halilintar dengan menggunakan seorang watak yang ada di dalam game tersebut

"Cepat Hali! Jangan biarkan abang Kaizo kalahkan watak kau" kata Gempa

"Aku tengah berusahakanlah ni" balas Halilintar sambil menekan butang-butang di alat kawalan video game dengan begitu cepat sekali

Kaizo kelihatan begitu tenang sekali. Dia seperti didalam dunia dia tersendiri. Dia dapat bayangkan watak video game itu adalah diri dia. Seorang pahlawan yang pakar dalam bidang lawan. Manakala pesaingan dia iaitu Halilintar kelihatan cuak setiap kali nyawa dia tinggal sedikit. Sudah beberapa kali Halilintar menghantar serangan ke arah watak Kaizo tetapi serangan itu tidak berjaya. Kaizo berjaya menepis setiap serangan tersebut. Akhirnya Halilintar kalah apabila watak video game Kaizo berikan serangan terakhir dia iaitu serangan belahan tenaga

"WAHHH! ABANG KAIZO SANGAT HEBAT!" kata Thorn sambil bertepuk tangan

"ABANG KAIZO IS THE BEST!" kata pula Taufan

"ABANG KAIZO IS SUPER AWESOME! YAHOOOOOO!" Blaze memandang tinggi terhadap Kaizo dan dia melihat diri Kaizo sebagai idola dia tersendiri "Sungguh terharu sekali"

Halilintar mengaku kalah dan dia memang kagum dengan kehebatan Kaizo. Dia sudah memasang satu cita-cita untuk menjadi hebat seperti Kaizo. Para kembar itu tidak henti-henti memuji Kaizo dan kehebatan dia didalam bermain video game. Mereka semua ingin berlawan dengan Kaizo kecuali Solar. Dia tidak menyertai kembar dia bermain video game. Dia hanya duduk di sebuah sudut kecil yang membuat kerusi dan meja kecil. Ruangan itu sesuai untuk sesiapa membuat kerja sekolah, baca buku atau bermacam-macam lagi. Ianya mempunyai sebuah tingkap yang tinggi dan di luarnya mempunyai pelbagai jenis bunga. Sesiapa sahaja yang duduk di situ, akan rasa tenang. Fang mula sedar Solar tiada bersama mereka. Lalu dia bangun dan nampak Solar duduk di ruangan kecil itu sambil menonton sebuah cerita di laptopnya

"HAHAHAAA! Tak sampai 5 minit si Thorn dah kalah"

"Aku bukannya mahir sangat dalam bab lawan ni. Aku bukan macam kau, Blaze" kata Thorn

"Takpe takpe.. nanti Thorn berlatih banyak-banyak ok" kata Blaze

"Apa kata kita tengok kak Lynna lawan dengan abang Kaizo" Gempa mengambil remote controller itu dari tangan Thorn dan terus hulurkan kepada Lynna "Mesti dasyatkan. Nak tahu juga siapa yang menang"

"Ha ahlah! Kak Lynna pun hebat juga dalam game lawan-lawan ni" kata Taufan

"Ok, ok... tapi kalau Kaizo kalah, jangan merajuk yea.. hehehee" Lynna tergelak sedikit

"Buat apa aku nak merajuk. Kau tu yang sepatutnya jangan nak merajuk sangat kalau kalah" balas Kaizo

"WUUUUUU! Sesi menunjuk kehebatan masing-masing" Taufan pandang ke arah Kaizo dan selepas itu Lynna "Mari kita mulakan SEKARANG!"

Maka bermulalah sesi perlawanan diantara Kaizo dan Lynna. Mereka berdua tidak mahu mengalah dan ternyata perlawanan itu sangat sengih. Fang mula beredar dari situ. Dia ingin pergi menegur Solar. Selama dia tinggal di sini, amat jarang sekali dia dapat berborak dengan Solar. Selalunya, Solar akan duduk di dalam bilik dan buat kerja dia sendiri. Hanya kembar dia yang lain sahaja yang membuat bising didalam rumah. Solar boleh dikatakan jenis suka bergaya dan Fang tidak faham sangat kenapa Ice memanggil sikap Solar yang blur itu

"Apa kau tengah buat tu?" tegur Fang

Solar menoleh kebelakang dan lalu dia kembalikan perhatian dia ke arah skrin laptopnya. Dia sedang menonton sebuah drama korea tanpa subtitle. Fang tidak begitu faham sangat apa yang mereka sedang katakan

"Aku faham apa yang dia orang katakan" jawab Solar tanpa ditanya oleh Fang "Bukan setakat bahasa korea sahaja. Aku juga ada belajar bahasa lain seperti jepun, latin, mandarin dan juga bahasa arab. Aku ni boleh dikatakan lebih bijak daripada kembar aku yang lain" Mata dia masih lagi perhatikan drama korea itu

"Pandai juga yea kau"

"Terima kasih" balas Solar "Halilintar tu boleh dikatakan pandai juga tapi dia tu kadang-kadang tak tunjuk kepandaian dia. Gempa seperti aku tapi aku lebih sedikit daripada dia. Taufan dia, bolehlah juga dikatakan pandai walaupun banyak sangat main dalam kelas. Sebab itu mereka bertiga sama kelas. Blaze.. dia hanya pandai bermain sahaja tetapi dia tidak pernah gagal di dalam peperiksaan. Ice tu suka tidur dekat dalam kelas tapi markah peperiksaan dia hanya cukup-cukup makan sahaja. Thorn pula, dia memang perlu diajar dan tahap untuk mengajar adalah mempunyai tahap kesabaran yang sangat tinggi. Hanya Gempa dan ibu sahaja yang boleh ajar dia. Kalau Halilintar yang ajar, sudah tentu Thorn akan menangis"

"Kenapa kau tak ajar dia?"

"Aku? Kalau aku ajar.. takut dia tidak faham pula nanti. Aku takut nanti dia faham benda lain pula. Kau tahulah dia tu macam mana, sengal tahap luar biasa"

"Hehehee.. tahap luar biasa"

"Tapi kau pula.. kau memang pandai dalam matematik. Aku nampak kerja-kerja latihan matematik kau. Aku memang kagum dengan kau"

"Terima kasih" kata Fang dengan penuh bangga "Tapi kau ni sebenarnya.. betul ke kau blur?"

"Takdelah.. itu cuma pandangan orang sahaja. Aku cuma suka bersendirian dan suka fikir seorang diri tapi kadang-kadang tu suka juga berpura-pura buat blur" Solar tersenyum di situ "Tapi aku ni memang suka bergaya cool macam dekat dalam drama korea ni.. hehee.. nak uji para gadis. Tahap lelaki manakah yang mereka suka.. hehee"

"Adeh.. boleh pulak macam tu" Fang gelengkan kepala dia "Kalau macam tu, aku pun nak cuba juga. Aku pastikan aku lebih bergaya daripada kau"

"Cheh, dia pun sama juga" bisik Solar. Dalam hati dia suka apabila ada orang lain ingin bergaya sekali seperti dia

Solar tahu selain daripada diri dia, Halilintar sudah cukup bergaya walaupun tanpa disedari oleh diri dia sendiri. Ramai gadis mahukan Halilintar tetapi tiada satu pun menjadi pilihan hati Halilintar. Dia hanya mahu meluangkan masanya bersama kawan-kawan dia ataupun dengan adik beradik kembarnya. Dia sayangkan keluarga dia dan juga kawan-kawan dia walaupun dia tidak pernah tunjuk kasih sayangnya kepada mereka

"Abang aku tu bijak juga. Dia tu tahu kalau aku nak buat nakal. Kadang-kadang tu dia biarkan aku buat nakal sebab dia suka tengok aku kena hukuman dari dia"

"Sebab dia suka buli adik dia sendiri" kata Solar

"Memang pun.. buli aku tapi sayangkan aku. Ibu dan ayah aku takde pula nak melarang dia"

Fang mengalihkan perhatian dia ke arah abang dia. Sedikit senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Dia melihat abang dia begitu berkobar-kobar untuk menewaskan persaingan dia. Abang dia menang pada pusingan pertama tetapi kalah pada pusingan kedua. Kini Kaizo dan Lynna berada di pusingan terakhir iaitu pusingan penentuan. Fang berharap abang dia akan menang di dalam perlawanan itu tetapi sebahagian daripada hati dia, Fang ingin sangat melihat abang dia kalah dengan seorang gadis yang lemah lembut

"CEPAT KAK LYNNA! KALAHKAN ABANG KAIZO!" jerit Taufan

"ABANG KAIZO! JANGAN BAGI KAK LYNNA SERANG LAGI!" jerit pula Halilintar

"KAK LYNNA! BAGI SERANGAN BERTUBI-TUBI DEKAT ABANG KAIZO!" Blaze mencelah juga

"Abang Kaizo.. abang Kaizo tak rasa malu ke kalau abang Kaizo kalah dengan budak perempuan?" tiba-tiba sahaja Thorn bertanyakan soalan "Tak pun abang Kaizo tak rasa bersalah sebab menang. Yelah, abang Kaizo pergi kalahkan kak Lynna"

"Wei Thorn, apahal tiba-tiba kau tanya begitu pulak?"

"Heheheee... maaf Halilintar" Thorn tersengih kepada Halilintar

"Kejutkan aku bila dah habis" Ice tidurkan diri dia diatas kerusi "Rasa lama sangat dia orang berlawan ni" Dia menguap panjang dan terus pejamkan matanya

"CEPAT KAK LYNNA! Nyawa kak Lynna sikit tu"

"Sabar Thorn, akak tengah berusaha nak kalah Kaizo ni" Lynna menekan-nekan butang kucing dan merah. Watak dia melompat dan mengelakkan diri daripada serangan watak Kaizo "Akak akan cuba hapuskan dia"

"Boleh ke?" tanya Kaizo di dalam keadaan yang tenang

"Hehehee.. mestilah kak Lynna boleh" Taufan yang menjawab "Wah! Dasyat betul serangan kak Lynna tadi. Tengok, nyawa abang Kaizo pula yang tinggal sikit"

Kaizo tidak akan mengaku kalah. Dia akan tetap berlawan walaupun nyawa watak video game dia sudah tinggal sedikit. Kaizo terus menghantar satu serangan tetapi serangan itu tidak berjaya kerana berjaya ditepis oleh Lynna. Selepas itu dia melibas-libas pedangnya sambil melompat ke arah watak video game Lynna

"ABANG!"

Kaizo terkejut dengan jeritan adiknya. Secara tidak langsung, dia tertekan butang lain dan menyebabkan dia kalah di dalam perlawanan itu. Dia bangun dan terus berdepan dengan adiknya yang telah menganggu dia bermain video game tadi. Muka dia kelihatan marah. Fang sudah menelan ludah kerana dia telah menganggu abang dia tadi secara tidak sengaja

"Kenapa kau panggil aku tadi?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya "Pastikan bukan benda merapu. Kalau tidak, kau akan dapat balasannya nanti"

Para kembar duduk jauh sedikit daripada Kaizo. Solar sudah pun memasang earphone di telinganya. Manakal Lynna pula, dia tidak berganjat dari kerusi sofanya. Dia hanya memilih watak video game untuk bermain lagi. Dia terasa seronok main game lawan-lawan itu

"Hehehee..." Fang tersengih di situ "Sebenarnya... adik..."

"Sebenarnya kau nak apa?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah "Kau nak kena sekeh dengan aku ke?"

"MANA ADA! Adik cuma nak cakap.. ADIK LAPAR! Jomlah abang kita pergi makan dekat luar"

"Makan dekat luar? Boleh boleh.." Kaizo terus tersenyum sinis "Kau ambik makanan, lepas tu kau pergi makan dekat luar rumah"

"ABANG!" Fang cuba menumbuk badan abangnya secara manja tetapi muka dia telah ditutup oleh tapak tangan abangnya "ABANG!"

Kaizo tersenyum sinis lagi dan selepas itu, dahi dia berkerut apabila tapak tangan dia di jilat sedikit oleh adiknya

"Sebut pasal makan ni.. aku terus rasa lapar" kata Taufan secara tiba-tiba "Ibu tak masak apa-apa ke untuk tengahari ni?"

"Ibu tengah sibuk dekat dalam bilik. Kita order pizza ajelah. Tak pun suruh kak Lynna masak" Gempa palingkan kepalanya ke arah Lynna "Tapi..." terus dia tersengih kecil "Kak Lynna tengah seronok main game pula.. adeh kak Lynna ni"

"Tak pun kita suruh abang Kaizo yang masak!" Mata Blaze sudah bersinar-sinar sambil melihat Kaizo "Abang Kaizo masakanlah untuk kita orang yang tengah kelaparan ni"

"Abang aku masak? HAHAHAAAAA! Buat lawak aje kau ni" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya tetapi Fang masih lagi ketawa di situ. Dahi Kaizo mula berkerut-kerut "Abang aku mana reti masak. Kalau suruh dia masak, terus hancur makanan tu nanti.. HAHAHAAA!"

"MACAMLAH KAU TU PANDAI SANGAT MASAK!"

"Adik pandai apa" kata Fang dengan bangganya "Biar aku sahaja yang masak. Korang rasakanlah masakan aku yang special tu! Heheee.." Dia mula perasan diri dia adalah yang terhebat di situ. Dia akan buktikan kepada mereka yang dia pandai memasak, bukan sekadar tahu bermain bola jaring dan pandai di dalam matematik sahaja

"WAH! AKU TAK SABAR NAK RASA MASAKAN KAU!"

"AKU PUN! AKU PUN!"

"MESTI SEDAPKAN!"

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!"

Halilintar tersenyum kecil sahaja sambil melihat Taufan, Blaze, Thorn dan Gempa tidak putus-putus memuji Fang dan juga kata-kata semangat. Dia berharap masakan Fang nanti tidaklah sekadar percakapan sahaja. Kaizo juga berharap begitu tetapi dia teringin juga melihat adik dia gagal. Dia kembali tersenyum sinis sambil melihat adiknya tersenyum bangga di situ. Lynna dengar perbualan mereka sebentar tadi dan dia mengharapkan yang terbaik dari Fang

* * *

Petang itu, Kaizo dan Lynna mula pulang ke rumah mereka setelah seharian bersama adik beradik kembar dan juga Fang. Kaizo akui, masakan adiknya pada tengahari tadi amat menyelerakan sehingga perebutan diantara adik beradik kembar itu. Keiko rasa bangga dengan Fang dan dia memuji dengan masakan Fang yang sedap itu

"Macam mana dengan spagetti adik kau tadi?" tanya Lynna sambil berjalan di sebelah Kaizo

"Hmm.. bolehlah" balas Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Aik.. macam tak sedap aje bagi kau"

"Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan.. masakan dia boleh dikatakan sedap"

"Ohh.. begitu.. hehee" Lynna tergelak kecil di situ. Lalu dia mendongak kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat langit biru pada petang itu "Cuaca hari ni sangat indah. Tiada awan mendung, tiada hujan dan sentiasa biru. Angin pun bertiupan dengan tenang sahaja. Agaknya cuaca hari ini tahu apa yang kita lalui iaitu gembira"

"Gembira?"

"Ha ah.. gembira dan tenang kerana Thorn pulang ke rumah. Semalam hujan sebab perasaan kita orang sedih dan hari ini gembira. Aku tak sempat nak ucapkan terima kasih kepada kau"

"Terima kasih?" tanya Kaizo sambil mengangkat kening sebelah

"Yelah, terima kasih kerana menjaga Thorn malam tadi"

"Hmm.. itu sudah menjadi tanggungjawab aku untuk menjaga dia tapi aku bersyukur kerana dia tidak pergi ke tempat lain"

"Begitu juga dengan aku" kata Lynna dengan gayanya yang agak perlahan "Aku tidak mahu fikirkan apa yang berlaku ke atas diri dia nanti jikalau kita tidak menjumpai dia. Aku tak nak fikirkan benda yang bukan-bukan"

"Usahlah kau fikirkan kerana semuanya sudah selesai. Dia sudah pulang dalam keadaan selamat" Kaizo berikan sedikit senyuman kepada Lynna "Hari ini kau tidak pergi menjenguk kedai roti kau?"

"Tak.. aku percayakan pekerja-pekerja aku. Mereka pasti dapat lakukan dengan baik. Kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku, mereka sendiri akan menghubungi aku" jelas Lynna

"Kedai kau tu.. kau tak nak ubahkan jadi sebuah kedai cafe ke?" tanya Kaizo secara tiba-tiba

"Hmm.. itu adalah salah satu impian aku tapi.. aku perlu kumpul duit lagi untuk mengubah segala-galanya. Bila sudah cukup nanti, kedai roti itu akan menjadi sebuah kedai cafe roti. Aku selalu bayangkan pelanggang-pelanggang aku duduk minum kopi sambil menikmati roti-roti dan juga kek yang aku buat. Suasana kedai aku juga mesti aman, tenang dan tidaklah terlalu sesak sangat. Boleh dikatakan kedai aku sesuai untuk sesiapa yang nak berdating! Hehehee.." Lynna seperti memandang sesuatu di langit iaitu sebuah sinar harapan

"Aku harap impian kau akan tercapai suatu hari nanti"

"Terima kasih, Kaizo" balas Lynna

"Tapi.. aku akan tolong kau untuk mencapai impian kau"

"Betul ke ni?" tanya Lynna dengan perasaan ragu-ragu "Kau jangan nak main-main dengan aku pula"

"Takdelah.. aku cuma ingin membalas balik jasa baik kau. Selama ini kau tolong aku, sekarang ni.. giliran aku pula. Kau adalah kawan aku.. boleh dikatakan kawan baik juga. Aku katakan ini adalah ikhlas"

Wajah Lynna terus menjadi seri dengan kata-kata ikhlas dari Kaizo sebentar tadi. Bibir dia terus mengukir sebuah senyuman. Kaizo membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman ikhlas dia

"Kita sama-sama usahakan kedai itu menjadi sebuah cafe" kata Lynna "Bolehlah adik kau atau anak-anak buah aku duduk di kedai kita tu"

"Kedai kita? Bukan kedai kau ke"

"Hehehe.. sebab kau nak bantu aku.. jadi aku katakan kedai cafe kita berdua. Aku sudah bayangkan untuk tema cafe kita nanti. Cafe di dalam bentuk vintage. Ada kerusi dan meja lama-lama ataupun kita buat sebuah cafe Harry Potter. Mesti ramai akan teruja nanti! Lagipun aku sudah idea macam mana cafe bertemakan Harry Potter..."

Kaizo hanya mendengar idea-idea dari Lynna. Dia tidak bercakap banyak kerana dia suka melihat Lynna bercerita kerana ianya membuat diri dia tenang. Sedang dia asyik mendengar cerita Lynna, dia tidak sedar bahawa ada seseorang sedang perhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh lagi. Orang itu memakai sehelai jaket labuh berwarna perang dan di tangan dia ada sepasang teropong. Orang itu hanya tersenyum kecil sahaja

to be continued...

* * *

 **Heheheee... macam mana dengan chapter ni? ok tak? hehee.. kali ni takde drama-drama xD ahakzz**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Halu! Halu! Apa khabar?**

 **Maaf sebab update lambat.. hehehe... banyak sangat kerja kena buat, sibuk aje T_T sampai tak siapkan chapter ni**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pagi yang indah, udara yang segar, angin yang bertiup begitu tenang sekali dan tiada apa dapat merosakkan rasa kebahagian Fang pada pagi itu. Dia menarik nafas untuk menghirup udara segar pada pagi itu. Hati dia cukup senang sekali pada hari itu kerana abang dia. Fang tahu abang dia tidak akan pergi mana-mana selepas ini. Abang dia akan kekal tinggal di bandar ini sehinggalah mereka berdua dapat tinggal bersama balik. Fang akan tunggu waktu itu akan tiba. Buat sementara ini, dia akan kembali menjadi pelajar sekolah dan bersuka ria dengan kawan-kawan baru. Sewaktu dia di berhentikan sekolah, hati dia cukup sedih kerana dia suka belajar terutama sekali dalam mata pelajaran matematik. Apabila dia dapat tahu dia dapat kembali ke sekolah semula, hati dia cukup teruja tetapi pada waktu yang sama, hati dia cukup sedih kerana pada ketika itu, dia telah ditinggalkan oleh abang dia. Sekarang ini, segalanya sudah berubah. Dari rumah hinggalah ke kawasan sekolah, dia asyik tersenyum seorang diri sahaja. Sehingga adik beradik kembar pun tidak berani untuk membuat senyuman itu hilang dari wajah Fang

"Kau nampak begitu ceria hari ni"

Fang menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapakah yang menegur dia di waktu pagi itu. Kelihatan seorang gadis, kawan baik kepada adik beradik kembar itu. Gadis itu adalah Yaya. Dia baru sahaja sampai ke sekolah. Kawan baik dia berbangsa cina itu, tiada di sebelah Yaya. Mereka berdua tidak pernah renggang dan selalu bersama ke mana sahaja mereka pergi. Ini pertama kali Fang nampak mereka berdua tidak bersama

"Aku nampak ceria sebab abang aku"

"Oh.. jadi abang kau takdelah larikan diri dia daripada kau. Baguslah tu, Fang" kata Yaya dengan lemah lembutnya. Walaupun bertuturan dia agak lembut tetapi dia sebenarnya adalah gadis yang sangat tegas "Aku gembira melihat kau gembira begini"

"Hehee.. terima kasih" Fang garu-garu kepala belakang dia sambil tersengih "Tapi.. aku cuma boleh jumpa dia pada hari minggu sahaja"

"Oklah tu, Fang. At least korang berdua dapat berjumpa. Bolehlah kau pergi berjalan-jalan dengan abang kau pada hari minggu" kata Yaya

"Mungkin juga.. lagipun, dia mesti sibuk dengan kerja dia time macam ni. Jadi aku takdelah kisah sangat sebabnya aku faham.. aku tahu dia sedang berusaha keras untuk mengumpul duit. Aku tak naklah ganggu dia" Fang mendongak ke langit. Dia terbayangkan wajah abang dia ada di langit biru itu "Berusahalah abang ku"

"Kau pun kenalah berusaha juga"

"Terima kasih Yaya. Mana kawan kau si Ying tu?"

"Dia lewat sedikit hari ini. Jadi aku terpaksalah pergi ke sekolah seorang diri. Mari kita tunggu yang lain dekat tepi sana" Yaya tudingkan jarinya di sebuah gazebo kayu yang terletak tidak jauh dari pandang sekolah

Di sekolah itu terdapat dua gazebo. Gazebo itu selalunya dipenuhi dengan pelajar-pelajar lain tetapi pada hari ini, mereka sangat bertuah kerana kedua-dua gazebo itu kosong. Mungkin dia sampai sekolah begitu awal? fikir Fang

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam gazebo itu. Di tepi dalam gazebo itu mempunyai dua bangku kerusi untuk di duduk. Fang duduk di situ sambil memerhatikan persekitaran di luar gazebo tersebut. Masih awal lagi, ada pelajar yang masih belum sampai lagi. Adik beradik kembar juga belum tiba di sekolah. Selalunya di waktu pagi begini, mereka akan bersarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum bertolak ke sekolah. Fang dapat bayangkan suasana di dapur dengan suara jeritan mereka. Keadaan dapur itu begitu riuh-rendah sekali. Dia tergelak sedikit kerana perangai mereka yang suka menjerit sesama sendiri

"SELAMAT PAGI!" Datang suatu suara yang membuatkan Fang hilang mood sedikit "SELAMAT PAGI YAYA! SELAMAT PAGI LANDAK!"

"Selamat pagi, Lily" kata Yaya

"WAH! Landak sampai awal tapi kenapa my GEMPA-CHAN SAMPAI LAMBAT! Tak boleh jadi ni!"

"Wei Lily, sesuka hati dialah nak sampai awal ke, lambat ke, tak nak datang langsung ke.. itu hak dia!" kata Fang dengan sedikit nada kemarahan dia

"Kalau tak datang langsung tu.." Lily terfikir sejenak "MAKNANYA MY GEMPA-CHAN TAK SIHAT?! Tapi... adakah dia ponteng sekolah? Tak mungkin.. GEMPA BUKAN KAKI PONTENG! Lily kenal dia!" kata Lily sambil mengangguk kepalanya

"Lily, Lily.. pagi-pagi lagi kau sudah buat bising"

"Hehehe.. maaf Yaya. Lily kan suka buat bising dekat mana-mana sahaja. Itulah keistimewaan pada diri ku ini" kata Lily sambil tersengih

"Hmmm... keistimewaan konon" bisik Fang

Mata Fang terpandang di pintu pagar sekolah. Adik beradik kembar itu sudah pun tiba di perkarangan sekolah. Mereka sedang berborakkan tentang sesuatu, cuma Ice sahaja yang tidak sertai perbualan itu. Muka Ice seperti orang tidak cukup tidur. Thorn kelihatan gembira bersama adik beradik kembar dia. Halilintar tersenyum kecil dan mata dia terpandang Fang yang asyik memerhatikan mereka dari jauh

"GEMPA-CHAN SUDAH SAMPAI!" Lily melambai-lambai ke arah Gempa tetapi malangnya, Gempa tidak menyedari lambaian itu "GEMPA! GEMPA! GEMPA!"

"Wei, jangan menjerit boleh tak?"

"Hehehe.. maaf landak" Lily tersengih. Lalu dia melambai-lambai lagi dan akhirnya Gempa membalas lambaian Lily tadi "GEMPA-CHAN! LILY ADA BAWA BEKALAN MAKANAN UNTUK GEMPA!"

"MAKANAN!" Gopal muncul di dalam gazebo itu

"Sebut pasal makanan aje, terus kau muncul" bisik Fang "Wei, kau takde kerja lain ke.. asyik makan aje"

"Sebab itu adalah hobi aku tapi jangan salah sangka pula. Walaupun aku kuat makan tapi badan aku tetap sihat!"

"Ha ah, betul kata Gopal" kata Yaya "Dia tu adalah penjaga gol untuk pasukan bola sepak sekolah kita"

"Hmm.. hebat juga" Fang tidak begitu teruja dengan kata-kata Yaya tadi

"Dia memang hebat pun. Hebat dalam bab makanan, lambat siapkan kerja sekolah dan juga main video game"

"Tapi Fang.. dia juga seseorang yang setia pada kawan dia. Kemana sahaja kita orang pergi, Gopal mesti akan ikut juga. Dia seorang kawan yang baik" kata Gempa

"Betul betul, Lily setuju sahaja" kata Lily sambil angguk kepalanya "Gopal tu sentiasa menjadi sidekick kepada adik beradik kembar! Hehehe... tapi dia tidak akan lari kalau ada musuh menyerang mereka!"

"Terima kasih Lily kerana memuji diri aku" Gopal berjabat tangan Lily sambil berpura-pura menangis "Kau adalah seorang yang kekasih yang baik kepada Gempa. Nanti bila korang dah kahwin, jangan lupa jemput aku"

"Kahwin? KAHWIN?!" Muka Lily naik merah kerana malu "LILY MUDA LAGI! Tapi.. hehehee" Mata dia berkelip-kelip dekat Gempa

"Kahwin?!" Gempa terus larikan diri daripada situ "TIDAKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Fang dan adik beradik kembar yang lain menepuk dahi mereka sendiri. Gempa sudah pun sembunyikan diri di dalam bilik stor sukan. Badan dia menggigil sambil duduk memeluk lutut dia. Yaya hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Macam-macam betul korang ni" kata Halilintar "Selamatlah aku takde kekasih hati"

"Itu sebab si Hali ni tengah menunggu si gadis yang sesuai untuk diri dia tapi SIAPAKAH GADIS ITU! Siapakah yang dapat menawan hati Halilintar yang suci tapi keras macam batu!" Lily terus naik ke atas bangku gazebo itu dengan penuh semangat "SIAPAKAH YANG BERJAYA CAIRKAN HATI HALILINTAR INI! Lily akan ucapkan tahniah kepada dia kalau gadis itu berjaya"

"Wei, yang kau sibuk-sibuk dalam hal dia kenapa?"

"Ala landak.. Lily kenalah ambik berat dengan adik beradik kembar ni. Dia orang ni dah macam adik beradik Lily sendiri kecuali Gempa.. GEMPA-CHAN! TENGAHARI NANTI KITA MAKAN DEKAT BAWAH POKOK OK!" Jeritan Lily itu boleh didengari oleh Gempa yang jauh di dalam stor sukan

"Bahagianya korang" Blaze muncul di dalam gazebo itu dengan matanya memandang Lily seperti dia sedang memandang seorang bidadari "Lily jadi kakak ipar kita orang suatu hari nanti" bisik dia

"Wei, dia orang masih kecik lagilah tapi jangan terlampau harap sangat kerana pada suatu hari nanti, si pelik tu akan tinggalkan si Gempa tu" Fang tidak tahu apa yang Blaze nampak pada diri Lily

"Kalau dia tinggalkan Gempa, aku akan menjadi pengganti si Gempa tu" kata Blaze sambil tersengih

"Tapi Lily yakin bahawa Lily tidak akan sesekali tinggalkan my Gempa-chan! Maaf Blaze, hati Lily hanya untuk pada Gempa sahaja!" Lily terus keluar dari gazebo itu "GEMPA-CHAN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"Macam-macam betul" bisik Yaya "Selamat aku masih lagi tiada keinginan untuk bercinta. Lagipun aku mahu kita semua kekalkan persahabatan kita.. hehee.. tak kiralah jauh ke dekat ke, kita akan tetap bersama"

"Betul betul!" kata Taufan "Tapi jangan risau, adik beradik kembar akan sentiasa bersama dan tidak akan lupakan kawan-kawan mereka. Terutama sekali kawan baru kita iaitu FANG!"

"HIDUP FANG!" Thorn meloncat-loncat di situ seperti kanak-kanak bawah umur "Hehehee.. macam mana Fang, kau suka tak berkawan dengan kami semua?"

"Suka.. semenjak aku berkawan dengan korang, hati aku sentiasa terhibur dengan gelagat korang semua"

"Tapi ada kalanya kau nampak sedih aje" kata Halilintar

"Aku sedih sebab abang aku tapi sekarang ni.." Fang mendongak ke langit "Sekarang ni aku dan dia tidak akan berjauhan lagi. Aku patut berterima kasih dekat abang aku kerana jumpa sebuah keluarga yang sangat bahagia"

"Jangan lupa ibu kami juga" Taufan sentuh bahu Fang sedikit "Dia juga yang tegur abang kau dulu. Kalau tidak, kami tidak akan bertemu"

"Kau cakap macam Gempa pula" Taufan tersenyum bangga dengan kata-kata Fang tadi

"Atau sebenarnya aku adalah Gempa dan tadi tu adalah Taufan.. kita orang sahaja nak kenakan dia orang" Taufan tersenyum sinis kepada mereka "Sudah lama tak main kelirukan orang.. hehee.. rindu pulak"

"WHAT?!" Lily muncul semula di dalam gazebo itu "JADI INI BUKAN TAUFAN DAN TADI TU BUKAN GEMPA?!"

Mata Blaze bersinar-sinar melihat Lily. Dia tersenyum manja kepada Lily

"Ke-kenapa dengan kembar kau tu?" tanya Lily. Dia berundur sedikit demi sedikit dan terus lari dari situ sebelum dia Taufan dapat menjawab soalan Lily tadi

"Hehehe... lari pulak si Lily tu" ketawa Blaze "Lepas ni, bolehlah aku takutkan si Lily tu.. hehee"

"Tak baik tau buat begitu tapi seronok!" kata Taufan

"Kalau kita bertiga kenakan Lily macam tu, best juga tengok Lily kelam-kabut" Thorn turut sertai mereka berdua "Hehehe... mesti Lily akan lari lintang pukang sebab kami bertiga!"

"Hehehee... misi untuk kenakan Lily" Taufan tersenyum lebar. Begitu juga dengan Blaze "Tapi jangan beritahu sesiapa tentang rancangan kita, ok"

"OK!" kata Blaze dan Thorn secara serentak

"Aku rasa dia orang ni ingat orang lain dekat sini invisible kot" bisik Halilintar sambil bersilang tangan "Tapi aku nak tengok apa hasilnya nanti. Macam menarik aje"

"Aik, kau pun nak join sekali"

"Ala Yaya, bukannya selalu pun dapat tengok dia orang bertiga buat nakal. Lagipun aku nak tengok samada mereka akan gagal ataupun tidak" balas Halilintar kepada Yaya "Perkara menarik jarang berlaku dekat mereka bertiga"

"Hmm.. asalkan jangan ada yang menangis sudah. Jomlah Fang, kita masuk kelas. Lambat pulak si Ying sampai"

Fang tidak berkata apa. Dia terus ikut Yaya sambil perhatikan Thorn, Taufan dan Blaze sibuk bincangkan rancangan nakal mereka. Fang berharap rancangan itu dapat dijalankan dengan sempurna dan juga berjaya. Dia juga masuk melihat Lily lari lintang pukang kerana mereka bertiga

* * *

Petang itu, Kaizo sibuk mengemas kedai roti itu. Waktu petang begini, memang kurang pelanggang datang untuk membeli roti. Selalunya waktu tengahari begitu baru ramai orang dan dia terlalu sibuk melayan pelanggang-pelanggang di dalam kedai itu. Lynna pula sedang mengira sesuatu di dalam buku nota kecilnya di tepi sudut kedai itu. Kaizo betulkan kedudukan bekas-bekas makanan yang ada tersenget sedikit. Selepas itu dia menyapu lantai kedai tersebut. Hati dia tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang tidak kena. Dia rasa seperti ada orang memerhatikan diri dia. Lalu dia pandang ke arah Lynna

"Tak mungkin Lynna" bisik Kaizo

Dia pandang luar tingkap kedai itu. Dia seperti ternampak empat orang sedang perhatikan kedai ini. Dia pandang balik, keempat orang tadi sudah pun hilang. Dia berasa hairan, adakah mata dia cuba mainkan diri dia atau memang tadi itu adalah manusia dan bukannya hantu. Ada ke hantu di waktu siang? fikir Kaizo

"Kaizo?"

Kaizo terus tersedar. Pemikiran dia tadi membawa dia jauh dari sini sehingga dia tidak sedar dengan Lynna perhatikan dia

"Kaizo.." panggil Lynna lagi "Kau ok ke?"

"Aku ok cuma.. aku dapat rasakan ada orang perhatikan kita"

"Mungkin perasaan kau sahaja kot" Lynna menutup buku notanya "Atau mungkin kau penat sangat. Kau pergilah berehat, biar aku sahaja yang sambung kerja kau"

"Takpe ke?"

"Takpe" kata Lynna. Dia bangun dan terus mengambil penyapu dari tangan Kaizo "Aku boleh kemaskan kedai ni. Kau berehat dulu ok"

Kaizo beredar dari situ dan terus ke dapur kedai tersebut untuk berehat. Dia sudah lupakan orang yang perhatikan kedai ini tadi. Dia sebenarnya tidak nampak begitu jelas sekali siapakah empat orang itu. Mereka sebenarnya adalah budak sekolah dan juga orang yang Kaizo sangat kenali. Fang, Halilintar, Gempa dan Lily adalah keempat orang yang perhatikan kedai roti itu. Ini semua adalah rancangan Lily kerana dia ingin menghendap Kaizo. Alasan dia adalah kerana dia sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan Kaizo

"Lily.. kenapa kita tak pergi masuk aje dalam kedai kak Lynna. Apasal kita kena buat kerja menghendap orang pulak ni"

"Hehee.. alal Gempa-chan, kita kenalah menghendap dulu sebelum serbu abang Kaizo"

"Wei pelik, sesuka hati kau aje nak menghendap abang aku. Pergilah menghendap benda lain seperti Gempa ni ke" kata Fang dengan nada marahnya "Tak pun, pergilah buat kerja yang berfaedah"

"Ha ah, betul kata Fang" Halilintar mula bersuara "Kita buat kerja sekolah sama-sama ke. Lagipun aku ada beberapa soalan matematik yang aku tak tahu. Bolehlah korang tolong ajarkan aku atau bagi aku tiru jawapan korang"

Fang dan Gempa terus berikan renungan maut kepada Halilintar. Muka Halilintar tetap serius seperti biasa. Dia tidak begitu takut dengan adik beradik kembarnya tetapi dia takut kalau ibu dia marah dan juga dia takut pada hantu

"Tolong kau takpe, tapi jangan sesekali nak tiru jawapan aku" kata Gempa

"Hmm.. yelah tapi kalau aku tiru jawapan kau, lepas tu kau ajar aku, boleh ke?"

"Melebih pulak kau ni" bisik Gempa "Eh.. mana Lily" Dia pandang kiri dan kanan untuk mencari Lily "Korang nampak tak mana si Lily tu pergi"

Halilintar dan Fang tunjuk ke arah kedai Lynna. Mata Gempa membulat besar sambil melihat Lily masuk ke dalam kedai itu dengan sehelai tudung melilit di kepalanya. Dia menepuk dahinya sendiri kerana dia tidak tahu apa rancangan Lily sebenarnya. Sebaik sahaja Lily masuk ke dalam kedai Lynna, Kaizo mula keluar dari dapur. Dia ingin pergi mengambil sesuatu yang dia tertinggal di tepi kaunter pembayaran. Lalu mata dia terpandang seorang gadis yang dia sudah lama tidak jumpa

"KAPTEN ITIK HOT!" Jerit Lily sambil mata dia bersinar-sinar

"Kapten?" Mata Lynna melirik ke arah Lily dan selepas itu kepada Kaizo "Bila masa abang handsome ni jadi kapten? hehehee..."

"Hmm.. ini sebab aku selalu main perang angkasa dengan adik aku dulu-dulu" kata Kaizo dengan geramnya "Tak sangka pula aku dapat berjumpa kembali dengan si pelik ni. KAU KE YANG MENGHENDAP AKU TADI?"

Pelanggang yang baru masuk tadi, terus lari keluar kerana takut dengan suara garang Kaizo

"Kaizo!" marah Lynna

"Maaf.. tapi si pelik ni memang nak kena sekeh macam adik aku tu"

"Err.. maaf abang Kaizo" Lily tersengih di dalam kedai itu "Lily tak sangka dapat berjumpa balik dengan abang Kaizo dan si landak tu. Kamu berdua adalah adik beradik kegemaran Lily! UWAAAAAAAAA!" Dia mengesat air hidungnya dengan tudung yang dia pakai itu "LILY SANGAT RINDUKAN KAMU BERDUA!"

"Adeh.. Lily, jangan menangis Lily" pujuk Lynna "Nanti lepas abang Kaizo habis kerja, ajaklah dia jalan-jalan. Bawak si Fang tu sekali. Bolehlah korang bertiga berborak dan mengimbau balik kenangan lama"

"UWAAAA! OK JUGA IDEA TU!" Lily masih lagi menangis "Tapi kapten hot ni mesti kata tak nak sebab dia mana pernah layan Lily dengan baik. Asyik nak bagi hukuman aje"

"Dah kau suka cari pasal dengan aku, jadi aku bagilah hukuman dekat kau" kata Kaizo sambil bersilang tangan "Sebelum aku lupa, jadi kau ke yang selama ini menghendap aku?"

"Err.. bukan. Baru hari ini sahaja Lily jalankan misi menghendap kapten itik hot!" kata Lily sambil mengangguk kepalanya "Kenapa abang Kaizo? Wuuuu... adakah orang itu ada hati dengan abang Kaizo! Entah-entah peminat setia abang Kaizo!"

"Takde maknanya orang tu ada hati dekat aku" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius "Kalau bukan kau, siapa yang mengekori aku hari tu?"

"Kau ada musuh ke, Kaizo?" tanya Lynna

"Hmm... aku tidak pernah ada musuh dan aku tidak pernah cari gaduh dengan sesiapa pun"

"Kaizo, apa-apa pun.. kau kena berhati-hati. Aku takut nanti orang tu buat apa-apa dekat kau" kata Lynna

"Yea, aku akan berhati-hati. Kau pun sama juga" Kaizo berhenti bercakap setelah pintu kedai itu terbuka. Beberap orang pelanggan masuk ke dalam untuk membeli Kaizo "Aku pergi kerja aku dulu" Dia terus ke kaunter pembayaran sambil betulkan apron dia

"Bukan aku suruh kau berehat ke"

"Ala kak Lynna, abang Kaizo ni masa reti rehat" kata Lily "Dia tahu buat kerja aje.. perangai abang Kaizo tak pernah berubah dari dulu sampai sekarang"

"Hehehe... biarkanlah.. asalkan dia bahagia"

"Hmm..." Lily mengangkat kening sebelah sambil perhatikan Lynna. Senyuman Lynna pada ketika itu lain seperti senyuman orang sedang jatuh cinta

"Kenapa Lily?"

"Takde apa" Lily tersenyum lebar kepada Lynna "Lily pergi dulu yea.. Lily hari ni nak makan malam dekat rumah Gempa! Rindunya dengan aunty Keiko! YAHOOOO!" Dia terus berlari keluar dari kedai itu dengan hati yang riang

* * *

Fang memakai baju tidurnya dan lalu dia butangkan baju dia satu per satu. Rambut dia kelihatan basah. Dia lap rambut dia sehingga kering sedikit. Selepas itu sikat rambutnya di hadapan cermin sambil perasan diri dia adalah paling bergaya sekali. Halilintar perhatikan sahaja Fang dari katil. Pada ketika itu, Halilintar sedang membaca sebuah novel tentang lanun. Dia mahu tergelak melihat gelagat Fang tetapi dia tahankan dirinya

"MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP!" Jerit Blaze sambil berlari di koridor rumah

"YAHOOOOO!" Taufan keluar dari bilik dia sambil berlari turun ke bawah

Halilintar menutup buku novel dia dan terus turun dari katilnya. Fang sudah pun siap gayakan rambut dia seperti duri-duri tajam. Dia tersenyum dulu di depan cermin itu dan selepas itu, dia beredar keluar dari bilik. Halilintar sudah pun tersenyum lebar kerana dia tahu Lily ada di rumah mereka. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat gelagat Lily apabila Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn menjalankan rancangan mereka. Mesti ianya sesuatu yang kelakar

"Apasal kau tiba-tiba senyum semacam?"

Halilitar terus tersedar. Muka dia kembali serius. Gempa garu-garu kepala dia kerana pelik dengan senyuman Halilintar tadi. Mungkin dia mempunyai rancangan yang nakal kot, fikir dia

"Sesuka hati aku lerr nak senyum macam mana" kata Halilintar

"Hmm.. suka hati kau lah tapi jangan buat benda nakal. Ibu tak suka"

"Aku tahu" Halilintar terus keluar dari bilik itu

Gempa melihat sedikit bilik Halilintar dan Fang itu. Tiada apa yang pelik. Semuanya seperti biasa sahaja. Gempa mengangkat kedua bahunya dan lalu dia beredar dari situ. Semasa dia sedang berjalan, Thorn dan Ice sudah lari di sebelah dia kerana tidak mahu lewat sampai ke dapur. Solar tersenyum-senyum melihat gelagat dua orang itu. Dia tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya turun ke bawah sahaja bersama Gempa. Sampai sahaja di dapur, Gempa melihat Lily begitu rajin menolong ibunya menyiapkan hidangan di atas meja makan. Mata Thorn, Taufan dan Blaze sudah bersinar-sinar melihat masakan ibu mereka

"Ibu! Kami sudah boleh makan ke?" tanya Thorn

"Belum" Keiko hidangkan semangkuk nasi di hadapan Fang "Tetamu kita belum tiba lagi"

"Bukan ke si Lily tu tetamu kita?" tanya Halilintar

"Ini tetamu lain, sayang"

"Tetamu istimewa ke, ibu?" tanya pula Thorn kali ini

"Yea, tetamu istimewa"

"ERK! Lily bukan tetamu istimewa ke, auty?"

"Lily pun tetamu istimewa juga" Keiko berikan senyuman lembut dia kepada Lily "Aunty suka kalau ada orang datang ke rumah.. lebih-lebih kalau Lily yang datang. Meriah rumah ni dengan kebisingan Lily"

"Hehehe.. aunty tak kisah ke kalau Lily buat bising" Lily tersengih sambil garu-garu pipi dia

"Tak sebab anak-anak aunty pun bising juga. Semuanya kaki jerit"

"Betul betul! Kita orang adik beradik ni memang suka menjerit tak tentu pasal" kata Taufan "Lebih-lebih lagi bila time nak panggil makan. Memang kecoh macam dekat pasar malam"

"Betul tu" Ice sudah duduk di tempat dia sambil mencubit sedikit nasi "Ibu, lama lagi ke tetamu kita nak sampai?"

"Kejap lagi sampailah tu, sabar yea anak-anak ku" Keiko mengusap rambut Ice "Anak-anak ibu sudah lapar yea"

"Ha ah ibu, kami sudah lapar" Blaze buat muka kelaparan sambil tunjukkan wajah sedihnya "Ibu bagilah kami makan dulu. Lepas tu kita orang sambung makan balik bila tetamu sudah sampai"

"Hehee.." Keiko terus teruja apabila pintu rumah dia sudah diketuk oleh seseorang "Hah, sampai pun dia orang" Dia terus keluar dari dapur untuk membuka pintu rumahnya

Para kembar dan juga Fang, mengintai sedikit dari dapur untuk melihat siapakah tetamu istimewa itu. Lily secara senyap, dia cubit sedikit ayam goreng yang ada di atas meja makan itu. Muka Fang berubah apabila dia dapat tahu tetamu istimewa itu adalah abang dia sendiri. Di sebelah Kaizo pula adalah Lynna. Mereka berdua telah dijemput oleh Keiko untuk makan malam di rumah ini

"KAK LYNNA!" Para kembar itu lari keluar untuk pergi memeluk Lynna "YEAHHH! KAK LYNNA DATANG! KAK LYNNA DATANG!"

"ABANG PUN DATANG JUGA! YAHOOOOO!" Fang meloncat-loncat kegembiraan. Dia lari untuk pergi peluk abangnya tetapi muka dia telah dihalang oleh tapak tangan Kaizo "ABANG! BAGILAH ADIK PELUK ABANG!"

"Semalam kau dah peluk aku, hari ni pun kau nak peluk aku juga"

"Habis! Nak tunggu lagi seminggu baru adik dapat peluk abang ke?" marah Fang

"Tunggu lagi setahun" jawab Kaizo dengan seriusnya

"ABANGGGG!" Menjerit Fang di ruang tamu itu. Muka dia berubah menjadi masam "Abang ni.. suka sangat nak buat adik marah. Macam mana adik tak panas baran, kalau bukan abang yang suka-suka buat adik mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Nak salahkan abang pula. Kau tu yang tak reti nak kawal diri kau tu"

"Adeh.. bergaduh pula dia orang" Gempa menepuk dahinya sendiri "Sudahlah tu Fang, abang kau nak bergurau dengan kau sahaja"

"Bergurau apa bendanya.. dia tahu nak buat aku marah aje" Fang terus bersilang tangan dan palingkan mukanya ke tempat lain "Lepas tu biarkan aku mengamuk. Bukan nak pujuk"

"Ala landak, janganlah marah dengan abang Kaizo. Dia kan suka buli adik tersayang dia. Betul tak abang Kaizo" Lily melihat kepala Kaizo angguk sedikit "Dan dia semesti rindu nak buat adik dia marah, buli dia, sekeh kepala dia, gaduh-gaduh manja dan apa lagi yea.. hmmmm... hah! dan ketuk kepala adik dia yang tak betul tu!"

"APA KAU CAKAP!"

"Hehee.. maaf landak" Lily berundur sedikit demi sedikit dan terus sorokkan diri dia di belakang Gempa "Lagipun bosanlah kalau asyik bermanja-manja aje!"

"Aunty tak kisah kalau Fang dan Kaizo nak gaduh-gaduh manja tapi jangan gaduh betul-betul sudah. Aunty tak nak tengok hubungan adik beradik korang terputus sebab bergaduh"

"Jangan risau aunty, gaduh macam mana pun, saya tetap sayangkan dia" kata Kaizo

"Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi makan bersama" Keiko menjemput mereka semua masuk ke dapur "Lynna, kamu simpan dulu makanan pencuci mulut tu. Nanti aunty hidangkan lepas habis makan malam"

"Baik aunty"

"Kak Lynna bawak apa?" tanya Thorn sambil berjalan bersama Lynna "Ice cream ke?"

"Bukanlah.. akak bawak chocolate tart! Hehehe.. akak buat dekat kedai tadi"

"CHOCOLATE!" Mata Ice terus membulat besar "Mesti sedap chocolate tart tu! Tak sabar nak rasa"

"Hmm.. sebut chocolate aje, terus segar budak ni" bisik Halilintar "Kalau cakap pasal kerja sekolah, lembik aje"

"Senyaplah kau" kata Ice sambil ikut Lynna dari belakang

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam dapur dan mengambil tempat masing-masing. Mujurlah dapur itu luas dan meja itu panjang. Bolehlah mereka makan beramai-ramai sambil berborak antara satu sama lain. Thorn, Blaze dan Taufan tersengih-sengih kepada Lily sehingga membuatkan Lily tidak senang duduk. Gempa mula rasa pelik dengan mereka. Sebentar tadi dia nampak Halilintar tersenyum semacam seperti orang gila dan kali ini pula, Thorn, Taufan dan Blaze pula tersengih seperti ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Lalu dia pandang Ice dan Solar. Mereka berdua kelihatan tenang sahaja. Tiada muslihat di muka mereka

"Pelik betul" bisik Gempa

"Apa yang pelik?" tanya Fang yang duduk di sebelah kanan Gempa

"Dia orang bertiga tu" Gempa tunjuk ke arah tiga kembar dia yang sudah berhenti tersengih "Dari tadi asyik pandang Lily semacam. Ini mesti ada benda nakal dia orang nak buat"

"Hehee.. atau dia orang terpikat dengan kepelikan Lily" Fang sebenarnya tahu rancangan nakal dari tiga kembar itu. Dia hanya buat tidak tahu sahaja kerana ingin menyaksikan Lily lari lintang-pukang "Jangan fikirkan sangatlah. Biarkanlah dia orang tu"

"Hmm.. aku tak boleh biarkan sahaja. Aku akan perhatikan dia orang bertiga" Mata Gempa terus merenung tajam ke arah Thorn, Taufan dan Blaze sambil kaut nasi di dalam mangkuk besar

"Lily, makanlah lobak ni" Mata Gempa terus pandang Thorn "Makanlah.. baik untuk mata Lily yang comel tu"

Muka Lily terus naik merah kerana dipuji oleh Thorn. Dia rasa hendak menjerit di meja makan tetapi dia menahankan dirinya dan terus tersenyum kepada Thorn sambil mencapai potongan lobak itu dari mangkuk salad. Thorn berkelip-kelip mata kepada Lily

"Ada juga nak kena dari aku ni" bisik Gempa sampai dia tidak sedar pinggan dia penuh dengan nasi kerana asyik kaut nasi dari tadi lagi

"Gempa, kenapa ambik nasi banyak sangat tu?" tegur Keiko kepada anaknya

"Errk! Alamak! Maaf ibu.. hehehee" Gempa terus letak balik sedikit nasi ke dalam mangkuk sambil tersengih "Gempa tak sedar pulak"

"Hmm... apa yang kamu fikirkan sampai tak sedar tu?"

"Err.. tentang kerja sekolah" Gempa tersengih sedikit

"Betul ke ni? Jangan nak tipu ibu" Keiko merenung tajam kepada anaknya. Gempa sudah mula rasa tidak senang dengan renungan itu "Gempa, kalau ada-"

"WEI! JANGANLAH CURI AYAM GORENG AKU!"

Mereka terkejut dengan jeritan Taufan sehingga membuatkan mereka berhenti makan kecuali Ice. Dia asyik makan tanpa pedulikkan tentang orang lain. Blaze dan Taufan terus berebut seketul ayam goreng seperti tarik tali. Thorn hanya pandang sahaja dengan mata bulatnya. Halilintar tidak berkata apa, dia hanya tersenyum sambil makan ayam goreng dia sendiri. Solar dan Gempa hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Fang rasa lega sedikit kerana dia dan abang dia tidak pernah berebutkan makanan. Selalunya, abang dia akan mengalah di dalam bab makanan. Kalau tentang lain, memang boleh bergaduh besar

"AKU YANG AMBIK DULU! TAPI KAU PULAK CURI DEKAT PINGGAN AKU!"

"MA-MANA ADA! Aku yang nak ayam tu tapi tiba-tiba pulak tangan kau menyemak dekat situ" marah Blaze

"Sudah! Jangan nak bergaduh!" Keiko bangun dari kerusinya "Kamu berdua ni, janganlah bergaduh depan tetamu. Korang tak rasa malu ke?"

"Maaf ibu" kata Taufan dan Blaze bersama "Kami tak sengaja"

"Kalau begitu, kita kasi Lily ayam goreng ni" Thorn ambil ayam goreng itu dari pinggan Blaze dan terus dia letak di dalam pinggan Lily "Dia kan tetamu kita juga. Jadi adil lah kalau dia yang dapat ayam goreng sedap ni"

"Ha ah, betul tu!" Taufan terus tersenyum lebar. Begitu juga dengan Blaze "Lily makan banyak-banyak yea, nanti boleh jadi comel" Dia tergelak sedikit bersama Blaze dan Thorn

Gempa mula rasa curiga dengan sikap mereka bertiga. Lily sudah tersengih tetapi dia tidak menolak ayam goreng itu. Dia makan secara perlahan. Muka dia kembali naik merah sambil ucapkan terima kasih kepada Thorn

"Lily tambahlah kari ikan ni lagi" kata Blaze

"Jangan lupa sayur salad ni sekali" kata pula Taufan

"Jangan lupa ambik tom yam tu sekali" tambah pula Halilintar. Dia saja nak kenakan Lily walaupun diri dia tidak masuk dalam rancangan Thorn, Blaze dan Taufan "Jangan lupa tambah nasi nanti"

"Amboi, melayan Lily macam dia seorang puteri" sindir Lynna

"Ala kak Lynna, sekali sekala layan dia macam puteri. Betul tak Blaze"

"Betul tu Taufan! Aku setuju sahaja"

"Hmm.. macam-macam betul korang ni" Keiko geleng kepalanya "Tapi jangan nak buat nakal pula"

"TAK IBU!" kata mereka semua kecuali Gempa dan Ice "Kami anak yang baik dan kami sentiasa buat baik" Thorn, Taufan dan Blaze sudah pun tersengih semacam. Mereka tidak akan buat apa-apa selepas ini

Gempa masih lagi ragu-ragu dengan perangai mereka. Adakah mereka akan mengusik Lily lagi sewaktu ibu mereka tiada? Atau mereka akan ikut perintah ibu mereka? fikir dia. Gempa akan tunggu dan lihat sahaja. Dia tidak mahu Lily merajuk dengan mereka dan terus tidak mahu datang ke sini lagi. Lily pula, hati dia berbunga-bunga apabila diri dia dilayan begitu baik sekali. Dia berangan diri dia adalah seorang puteri dari kerajaan yang kaya-raya. Mereka semua kembali makan secara senyap. Tiada lagi jeritan atau perebutan diantara kembar itu

* * *

Setelah sahaja selesai makan malam. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu sambil menunggu hidangan pencuci mulut yang telah dibawa oleh Lynna. Ice sudah tidak sabar dengan kedatang chocolate tart itu. Dia tunggu sahaja ibunya membawa ke depan bersama dengan air minuman teh. Solar sudah memasang drama koreanya di television. Gempa dan Halilintar terpaksa menonton drama itu walaupun tidak berapa faham dengan jalan cerita tersebut. Lily sudah memeluk bantal cushion untuk menonton bersama. Thorn, Taufan dan Blaze sedang berbisik-bisik tentang sesuatu. Mereka duduk di hujung tepi meja ruang tamu. Mata Gempa asyik perhatikan mereka sahaja. Dia ingin tahu apa yang mereka sedang bincangkan

"Abang.."

"Kau nak apa Pang?" tanya Kaizo tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dia pada television itu

"Abang tak nak tidur sini ke malam ni?"

"Esok abang kerja. Kalau abang tak penat esok, abang akan datang ke sini untuk makan malam"

"Terima kasih abang tapi bukan ke abang cakap kita boleh berjumpa hari minggu sahaja" tanya Fang lagi

"Yea aku tahu, tapi.. aunty Keiko sudah ajak abang ke sini. Tak kan abang nak tolak. Lagipun dia banyak tolong kita selama ini"

"Kalau adik tidur rumah abang boleh?"

"Hmm.. kau kena tanya aunty dulu" Kaizo mengusap kepala adiknya "Adik kalau nak buat apa-apa, tanya aunty dulu ok. Jangan main suka-suka aje"

"Kenapa adik tak boleh tanya abang dulu?"

"Boleh tapi apa-apa pun, minta kebenaran aunty Keiko dulu. Dia sudah macam ibu kita"

"Betul tu abang" Fang bermain-main dengan tangan abang dia "Kalau abang nak tahu, setiap kali aunty Keiko peluk adik... adik dapat rasakan ibu ada di sisi adik. Hilang terus rindu adik kepada ibu. Agaknya sebab aunty ada nampak macam ibu kot, sebab itu adik rasa begitu"

"Mungkin tapi kau jangan kecewakan hati dia"

"Tak, adik janji adik tidak akan kecewakan aunty kerana adik anggap dia sebagai ibu kita juga. Adik akan buat dia bangga, abang bangga dan ibu bapa kita bangga dengan adik" Air mata Fang mengalir sedikit di sebelah mata kanannya "Adik tidak akan buat perangai sebab dia sanggup ambil adik dan jaga adik seperti anak dia sendiri. Kalau aunty Keiko tak jumpa abang, sudah tentu kita hidup merana lagi"

"Betul tu adik. Abang juga tidak mahu kecilkan hati dia" Kaizo berikan senyuman kecil kepada adiknya

Lynna terdengar perbualan dua adik beradik dia. Lalu bibir dia tersenyum kecil melihat dua adik beradik itu berada di dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Kaizo dan Fang seperti tidak mendengar jeritan dari Taufan dan Halilintar kerana berebutkan chocolate tart. Keiko baru hidangkan makanan pencuci mulut itu. Ice begitu bahagia sekali kerana dapat makan makanan kegemaran dia iaitu chocolate. Solar tidak begitu kisah sangat tentang chocolate tart itu kerana dia terlalu tumpukan dengan drama koreanya

"Lily tak nak makan ke atau sebenarnya tengah diet?"

"Mana adalah Gempa. Lily chan tidak pernah diet!"

"Yer ke, apasal dekat sekolah tadi aku tak nampak langsung dekat kantin" Halilintar mula menyindir Lily "Cakap ajelah kau diet sebab nak kurus macam watak dalam drama korea tu"

"Mana ada!" Lily terus ambil garpu dan pinggan milik dari tangan Gempa. Lalu dia makan chocolate itu "Tengok Lily makan.. siapa kata Lily tengah diet! Tadi si Thorn, Taufan dan Blaze asyik suruh Lily makan tu, tambah ni, rasa tu, rasa ni.. boleh gemuk Lily lepas ni.. UWAAA!" Dia sumbat ke dalam mulut dia dengan chocolate tart itu

"Wei, senyaplah. Aku tak dengar apa yang dia cakap" marah Solar

"Hehehe... maaf" Lily tersengih "Lily akan cakap perlahan-lahan macam siput"

"Itu terlampau perlahan sangat" Gempa gelengkan kepalanya kepada Lily "Pelik macam mana pun si Lily ni, entah macam mana aku boleh minat dekat dia?"

"Hmmm.. kita kena buat pemeriksaan dekat kepala Gempa ni"

"Ok juga tu Taufan" kata Blaze "Nanti masa dia tidur, kita periksa samada ada kepala dia betul ke tak"

"Errr.. macam mana nak periksa tu? Guna alat-alat dekat bilik bedah ke?" Thorn garu-garu kepala dia "Atau kita tengok dia tidur sahaja.. macam best aje"

"Isk korang ni, buat apa nak periksa kepala aku. Korang ni memang tak kerja lain betul" Gempa terus duduk jauh daripada mereka bertiga "Ibu, anak-anak ibu tu ada rancangan nakal dia orang nak buat"

"Hmm.. rancangan apa tu Gempa?"

"Entahlah ibu" Gempa mengeluh sedikit "Tapi ibu perhatikanlah dia orang tu"

"Baiklah anak ku" Keiko tersenyum sambil melihat gelagat anak-anaknya di ruang tamu itu

Kaizo sudah menguap besar. Dia meminta dirinya untuk pulang ke rumah. Sebelum Kaizo pulang, dia sempat memeluk adiknya dan berikan nasihat supaya tidak nakal atau membuat masalah. Fang membalas balik pelukan abangnya. Semasa mereka sedang berpelukan itu, mereka tidak tahu bahawa ada seseorang sedang mengambil gambar mereka berdua. Lynna seperti nampak seseorang jauh dari rumah itu tetapi orang itu sudah larikan diri. Dia berasa tidak sedap hati. Siapa orang itu tadi? Siapa orang itu sedang perhatikan? Diri dia atau orang lain? dan apa yang orang itu mahukan? Pelbagai soalan timbul di hati Lynna. Dia perlu beritahu Kaizo tentang tadi. Dia tidak mahu rahsiakan apa-apa dari Kaizo dan juga dari mak cik dia iaitu Keiko

* * *

 **Maaf sebab lambat update.. hehehee**

 **Maaf juga kalau chapter ni tak berapa best :(**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haluuu! Apa khabar? Maaf semua sebab fanfic ini lambat sangat nak update, slow macam siput**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi menunggu fanfic ini update :3**

 **maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Dua orang remaja dewasa sedang berjalan menuju ke arah bandar. Mereka kelihatan sedang sibuk berbual tentang sesuatu. Kadang-kala si gadis itu akan ketawa sedikit dan sang jejaka tampan pula, hanya berwajahkan serius sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Si jejaka tampan itu sangat terkenal dengan wajah seriusnya. Agak jarang untuk melihat dia tersenyum tetapi kalau dia bergurau manja dengan adiknya, senyuman itu akan terukir di wajah jejaka itu. Kaizo tidak sangka dia dan adiknya hanya terpisah sekejap sahaja. Mungkin mereka berdua tidak boleh dipisahkan dan mungkin, mereka berdua ditakdirkan untuk bersama walaupun senang ataupun susah. Dia telah membuat perjanjian dengan adiknya, bahawa adik dia boleh melawat rumahnya pada hari minggu dan dia juga akan berjanji akan datang ke rumah Keiko untuk menjenguk adiknya. Hati dia rasa senang apabila semuanya sudah selesai dengan begitu mudah sekali. Adik dia tidak perlu bersedihan dan dia tidak perlu risaukan tentang adiknya

"Kau nampak happy aje" tanya Lynna

"Aku nampak happy? Kau selama ni tak pernah nampak aku happy ke?"

"Pernah tu pernah tapi happy kau kali ini berlainan daripada yang biasa" kata Lynna sambil tersenyum sedikit

"Aku happy sebab aku dan adik aku hanya terpisah sekejap sahaja. Aku ingatkan aku dapat pisahkan dia daripada aku dengan masa yang lama tetapi rupanya tidak. Takdir mahukan aku dan dia bersama. Sejauh mana aku dapat lari, dia tetap dapat menjumpai aku"

"Dia pun nampak sudah bersedia dan redha dengan perpisahan kamu berdua tetapi nampaknya... perpisahan itu hanya sekejap sahaja. Aku rasa ibu bapa kau tidak mahu kau dan adik kau berpisah"

"Mungkin juga" Kaizo mendongak kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat langit biru itu "Mereka pernah cakap dekat aku... jaga Pang dengan baik. Jangan biarkan dia bersendirian kerana dia adalah satu-satunya adik aku yang aku ada tapi... aku terpaksa lakukan kerana aku mahu berikan kehidupan yang senang pada dia. Aku tak nak melihat dia terseksa dengan kesempitan kita seperti dulu"

"Kau memang seorang abang yang baik. Kau hanya mahukan yang terbaik untuk dia" kata Lynna "Aku faham Kaizo. Aku faham dengan pergorbanan kau dan aku juga yakin, dia faham apa yang kau ingin lakukan"

"Tapi... perkara yang aku ingin lakukan tidak menjadi. Pang tetap bersama aku lagi walaupun aku dan dia tidak tinggal bersama"

"Hehe.. tapi apa-apa pun, kali ini.. jangan hilangkan diri kau dari dia lagi tanpa memberitahu dia kemana kau pergi"

"Tak, aku tak kan buat begitu lagi" kata Kaizo "Aku tak nak buat dia sedih seperti sebelum ini. Aku tak sanggup buat dia sedih lagi"

"Sudahlah Kaizo. Lupakan tentang itu. Sekarang ini, kita fokuskan tentang masa depan kau dan adik kau"

Kaizo tidak berkata apa lagi. Dia hanya berikan senyuman ikhlasnya kepada Lynna. Gadis itu balas balik senyuman Kaizo dengan senyumannya. Mereka berdua semakin lama semakin rapat berjalan. Mereka tidak sedar bahawa ada seseorang sedang mengambil gambar mereka berdua sedang berbual mesra. Orang itu hanya tersenyum sinis sahaja. Lalu dia fokuskan lensa kameranya dia ke arah Lynna. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk musnahkan gadis itu

* * *

"KAMI BUDAK SUKA CARI MASALAH! DU DA DU DA! KAMI BUDAK PALING COMEL! DU DA DU DA! DU DA DU DA HEY!"

"Pagi-pagi lagi budak ni boleh buat bising" Halilintar menutup kedua telinganya dengan tapak tangan dia kerana tidak sanggup mendengar nyanyian daripada Thorn lagi "Aku sepak juga si Thorn ni"

"Sabar Hali, sabar.. tak baik kau sepak kembar kau sendiri" tegur Gempa "Biarkanlah dia nak nyanyi pun pagi-pagi ni. Itu menandakan bahawa, dia tengah ceria"

"Betul betul! Aku pun nak join Thorn nyanyi sekali!"

Taufan terus berlari ke sebelah Thorn. Mereka berdua bernyanyi bersama-sama sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke sekolah. Halilintar masih lagi menutup kedua telinganya. Dia sudah naik muak dengan lagu itu. Blaze melompat-lompat sambil berjalan. Dia juga turut ikut sama bernyanyi tetapi dalam bisikan sahaja. Solar begitu tekun membaca buku sambil berjalan. Dari rumah sehingga sekolah, dia tidak melanggar orang ataupun object yang berada di hadapan dia. Ice dengan mata dia separuh terbuka, dia berjalan dengan perlahan. Sambil berjalan, sambil itu dia makan keropok lekor. Mengikut kata dia, kalau dia tak makan, dia akan tidur tetapi hari ini, dia rasa mengantuk pula. Gempa melihat gelagat para kembar dia. Semuanya seperti biasa. Tiada kepelikan di situ. Fang ada bersama dengan mereka. Hati dia rasa tenang dan dia bagaikan ingin menjerit di situ

"Kau ok hari ni?"

"Aku ok sahaja, Gempa" balas Fang "Hehehe... hari ini aku akan belajar bersungguh-sungguh! Kerana aku mahu abang aku bangga dengan diri aku!"

"Jadi selama ni, kau tak belajar bersungguh-sungguh lah yea?"

"Mana adalah!" marah Fang kepada Halilintar "Aku setiap kali ke sekolah, aku akan tumpukan perhatian apa yang cikgu ajar tapi adakalanya, aku adalah fikirkan tentang abang aku tapi sekarang.. aku tidak akan fikirkan tentang dia kerana aku tahu, dia selamat!"

"Baguslah tu" balas Halilintar "Jangan kau mengelamun dalam kelas sudah"

"Takde maknanya" Fang terus berikan senyuman sinis dia kepada Halilintar "Tapi.. AKU AKAN PASTIKAN, AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DENGAN SI SOLAR TU! MUAHAHAHA!"

Solar terus menoleh kebelakang. Mata dia menusuk terus ke mata Fang. Mereka bertentangan mata. Masing-masing tidak berkelipkan mata sehinggalah Thorn membuat bising. Thorn menjerit-jerit kerana dia ternampak Ice makan keropok lekor seorang diri

"EH! Mana kau dapat keropok tu? Ibu yang buatkan ke?" tanya Thorn sambil melihat keropok lekor di tangan Ice

"Ha ah, ibu yang masak" Halilintar yang menjawab

"Wei wei.. yang kau tipu dia apasal" bisik Gempa kepada Halilintar "Tak baik tau kau buat begitu dekat Thorn"

Halilintar abaikan sahaja teguran Gempa tadi. Dia teruskan kenakan Thorn kerana si topi hijau itu, memang terlalu senang untuk dipermainkan. Tiba-tiba Thorn berpatah balik untuk pulang ke rumah. Dia mahu juga makan keropok lekor itu. Bukan dia seorang sahaja, Blaze dan Taufan pun turut ikut sekali. Gempa menepuk dahinya sendiri dan lalu dia memarahi Halilintar

"Tengok! Si Blaze dan Taufan pun percaya cakap kau" marah Gempa tetapi Halilintar tetap dengan jenis endah tidak endahnya "Kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat dia orang, aku akan tetap salahkan kau juga. Kalau Blaze mengamuk sampai orang lain tercedera, aku nak kau yang bertanggungjawab!"

"Relax lah Gempa. Aku cuma bergurau sahaja dengan si Thorn tu tapi tak tahu pula si Taufan dan Blaze pun percaya juga. Yang kau nak marah-marah aku ni apahal?"

"Aku marah kau sebab sikap kau tu! Tapi takpe.. mungkin hari ni kau boleh kenakan si Thorn tu tapi kau kena ingat, suatu hari nanti, Thorn boleh kenakan kau balik"

"Boleh ke dia nak kenakan aku balik?" kata Halilintar dengan berlagaknya "Aku tak berapa yakin sangat dengan kebolehan dia untuk kenakan orang lain tapi.. aku akan tunggu dan lihat"

"Baiklah tapi kau jangan menyesal nanti"

"Apa-apa jelah" Halilintar terus tinggalkan Gempa di situ. Dia kelihatan marah sedikit dengan Gempa tetapi dia abaikan sahaja "Jumpa dekat sekolah nanti"

Fang pegang bahu Gempa sedikit. Dia mahu Gempa bersabar dengan sikap Halilintar. Biarlah Halilintar itu terima nasibnya nanti. Itu pun kalau Thorn berjaya kenakan Halilintar. Kalaulah Thorn berjaya kenakan Halilintar balik, mereka akan berpesta secara kecil-kecilan dan mungkin Halilintar akan merajuk dalam beberapa hari

"Kau rasa... Thorn boleh ke kenakan si Halilintar tu balik?"

"Tak tahulah Fang" balas Gempa dengan nada kecewa sedikit "Kalau boleh, aku nak aje bantu si Thorn tu tapi.. aku nak lihat dia berdikari sendiri tanpa bantuan daripada aku sesiapa pun"

"Hehehe.. aku percaya, mungkin Thorn akan berganding bahu dengan Taufan dan Blaze. Dia orang kan suka cari masalah"

"Betul juga tu" Gempa mengusap dagunya sedikit "Takpe, kalau dia takde idea.. aku boleh tolong dia nanti!"

"WUUUU.. Lily pun nak join sekali" Muncul Lily di sebelah Gempa "GOOD MORNING LANDAK DAN GEMPA-CHAN!"

"Hmm.. pagi" balas Fang dengan nada kemalasan dia "Kau pagi-pagi lagi sudah menjerit"

"Hehehe.. biasalah landak. Lily kan suka menjerit tapi jeritan ku memang sungguh merdu dan membuatkan orang lain rasa gembira dan terus bersemangat! Betul tak Gempa-chan?"

"Err.. betul tu!" Gempa tersengih sedikit "Hehehe.. tapi betul ke Lily nak join kita orang nanti?"

"Betul betul! tapi join untuk apa?" Lily garu-garu kepala dia sedikit "JOIN MASAK-MASAK KE? Atau join buat kerepek pisang sama-sama.. best tu! Ataupun join bina menara kubu untuk berperang dengan musuh-musuh kita? Tapi kita ada musuh ke?"

"Bukanlah Lily. Kita orang sebenarnya nak tolong Thorn untuk kenakan si Halilintar tu. Kau tahu ajelah sebab apakan"

"Tahu tahu" Lily mengusap dagunya sedikit "Thorn ni kadang-kadang ada macam diri Lily juga.. jadi Lily rasa simpati dengan nasib dia yang selalu malang. Maka dengan itu, LILY AKAN BANTU THORN!" kata dia dengan hati yang berkobar-kobar untuk kenakan Halilintar "MUAHAHAHAHAA!"

Gempa gerun melihat wajah Lily yang berubah menjadi menakutkan itu. Ianya bukan seperti seorang gadis yang ceria tetapi seperti seorang gadis yang mempunyai idea-idea nakal. Gempa jauhkan diri dia daripada Lily

"Bagus Lily bagus" kata Fang sambil angguk kepalanya sedikit "Kita kena membanteras sikap Halilintar yang suka mempermainkan Thorn!"

"Tapi bukan ke landak rapat dengan Halilintar? Kenapa landak nak kenakan dia pula?" Lily terus mengusap dagunya sendiri "Kepelikan betul"

"Err.. kita orang memang rapat tapi aku tak berapa suka sikap Halilintar yang suka sangat buli Thorn"

"Betul tu landak, Lily setuju sahaja" kata Lily sambil angguk kepalanya "Landak, kita akan bekerjasama untuk jatuhkan HALILINTAR! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gempa terbayangkan ada bunyi guruh sebaik sahaja Lily gelak seperti orang gila. Banyak sangat tengok TV aku ni, bisik di hati dia sambil tersengih seorang diri. Pada ketika itu, Thorn menangis di rumah kerana ketiadaan kepokor lekor dan Blaze pula, marah kerana percaya dengan kata-kata Halilintar tadi. Di dalam hati Blaze sudah sumpah seranah terhadap kembarnya iaitu Halilintar

"SIAP KAU HALI!" Blaze mula mengamuk di dalam rumahnya

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah pun bermula. Halilintar pergi mencari kembar-kembar dia yang lain. Mereka tidak kelihatan di dalam kantin sekolah ataupun di tepi padang sekolah. Fang juga tidak kelihatan. Dia mencari mereka di sekitar kawasan sekolah sehinggalah dia ternampak Gopal, Yaya dan Ying duduk di tepi bangunan sekolah sambil menikmati makanan rehat mereka. Dia terus pergi ke arah mereka bertiga

"Wei, ada nampak tak kembar-kembar aku dan si Fang tu?"

"Maaf Hali, aku tak nampak dia orang rehat dekat mana hari ini" jawab Yaya dengan sopannya "Masa kau keluar dari kelas tadi, tak kan kau tak nampak Gempa dan Taufan pergi mana"

"Tak.. aku sibuk sangat berborak dengan kawan-kawan aku sampai tak perasan dia orang pergi mana"

"Ohhh... kau tunggu ajelah dia orang dekat kelas maa.." kata Ying "Tapi aku rasa pelik maa.. apasal dia orang rehat secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Ada misi rahsia ke?"

"Kalau ada misi rahsia, apasal dia orang tak panggil aku sekali" Gopal mula merajuk di situ "SAMPAI HATI DIA ORANG TAK PANGGIL AKU SEKALI! APA SALAH AKU!"

"Wei, kau ingat kau sorang sahaja dia orang tak ajak. Aku pun dia orang tak ajak sekali" Halilintar terus bersilang tangan "Siaplah dia orang nanti. Aku akan pastikan dia orang akan menyesal nanti"

"Aiyooo... jangan begitu maa" tegur Ying "Mungkin mereka ada buatkan kejutan untuk lu ke.. jangan nak fikirkan benda yang bukan-bukan sangat"

"Ha ah, entah-entah dia orang nak buat kejutan birthday kau kot"

Halilintar, Yaya dan Ying mula berikan renunangan mereka kepada Gopal

"Ke-kenapa pandang aku macam tu?"

"Kau ni Gopal.." Yaya gelengkan kepalanya "Kau lupa ke yang mereka tu semua adalah kembar"

"Entahnya, apalah si Gopal ni" Begitu juga dengan Ying. Dia pun ikut seperti Yaya, gelengkan kepala sahaja "Melainkan Halilintar tu adalah abang ataupun adik kepada mereka semua"

"Tapikan.." Halilintar suka pula dengan idea Gopal tadi "Kalau dia orang buat kejutan hari jadi untuk aku sahaja, sudah tentu aku akan terlebih suka! Hahaha.. dan aku juga akan maafkan mereka semua tapi.. kalau mereka ada misi rahsia untuk kenakan aku, memang aku akan mengamuk"

"Hmm.. perasan aje lu ni"

"Aku mana ada perasan!" marah Halilintar kepada Ying "Aku cuma katakan fakta-fakta sahaja. Aku yang paling popular di antara semua kembar-kembar aku"

"Bukan si Solar ke paling popular?" Gopal mengusap dagunya "Yelah, dia tu pandai.. ramai budak perempuan suka tengok gaya dia yang cool"

"Aku cool apa?"

"Cool lah sangat" bisik Gopal "Tapi jangan risau, aku akan siasat kenapa kembar-kembar kau sembunyikan diri daripada kau!"

"Baiklah. Kau siasat dan lepas tu, laporkan kepada aku"

"Baik boss!" Gopal berikan tabik hormat kepada Halilintar "Aku akan jalankan tugas aku sebagai detektif konon sekarang juga!"

"Bagus Gopal. Nanti laporkan kepada aku selepas sahaja sekolah tamat"

"Baik boss!"

Yaya dan Ying hanya mampu gelengkan kepala juga tetapi mereka juga tertanya-tanya, dimana perginya kembar-kembar yang lain dan juga Fang? Adakah mereka pulaukan Halilintar atau ada sesuatu yang mereka sedang sembunyikan dari kembar mereka? Apa-apa pun, mereka tidak mahu perkara ini berakhir dengan tragedi

* * *

"La la la la la"

"THORN!"

Thorn terus pecutkan dirinya kerana terkejut dengan jeritan dari Halilintar tadi. Dia takut jika orang jahat cuba culik dia. Halilintar terpaksa kejar Thorn untuk bertanya tentang ketiadaan mereka di waktu rehat tadi. Pada ketika itu, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah

"WEI THORN! JANGANLAH LARI!"

"TAK NAK! SAYA TAK NAK KENA CULIK DENGAN ORANG JAHAT!"

Halilintar berhenti berlari dan tepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu apa yang bermain-main di dalam pemikiran Thorn pada ketika itu dan kenapa tiba-tiba Thorn boleh terfikir ada orang nak culik dia pula?

"Adeh... apalah Thorn ni, aku panggil, tiba-tiba pula ingat ada orang nak culik dia" Bahu Halilintar terus di sentuh oleh seseorang. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang "Eh.. kenapa Gempa?"

"Kau nampak macam mengeluh sahaja"

"Hmm.. si Thorn tulah" Halilintar terus mengeluh lagi "Entah apa dia fikir tiba-tiba ada orang nak culik dia"

"Hehee.. ibu ada pesan dekat dia, lepas sekolah, balik rumah terus. Kalau ada orang panggil, ajak pergi ke mana-mana, jangan ikut. Terus pulang ke rumah"

"Patutlah" Halilintar sambung berjalan bersama Gempa "Tapi tak kan dia tak tahu aku yang panggil dia.. adeh, apa nak jadi si Thorn ni"

"Biarlah.. asalkan dia ikut nasihat ibu" kata Gempa "Lagipun ibu tak perkara hari itu berulang lagi. Dia cuma nak Thorn dalam keadaan selamat. Ibu tahu Thorn tu serba berlainan daripada kita"

"Aku tahu, Gempa" Halilintar menoleh kebelakang. Kembar-kembar dia yang lain tiada di situ "Mana yang lain? Fang pun takde dengan kita"

"Dia orang ada hal" jawab Gempa "Fang pula, dia nak pergi melawat abang dia dekat kedai kak Lynna"

"Hal apa pula tu?" Halilitar melirik matanya ke arah Gempa "Wei, aku nak tanya kau sesuatu"

"Kau nak tanpa apa?"

"Mana korang time waktu rehat tadi? Korang buat mesyuarat tanpa aku ke?"

"Eh.. mana adalah, kita orang tak mesyuarat apa-apa pun" Jantung Gempa sudah berdegup-degup dengan kuat. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka menipu orang tetapi kali ini, dia terpaksa "Tadi aku ada hal dengan cikgu. Yang lain aku tak tahulah kenapa" Dia terus tersengih dan buat-buat seperti biasa

"Betul ke? Boleh percaya ke?" Halilintar rasa ragu-ragu dengan Gempa "Kau ni jenis tak suka menipu orang. Betul kau apa yang kau cakap tadi?"

"Be-betul lah aku cakap tadi. Aku ada hal tadi"

"Ok.. aku percaya cakap kau" Tetapi hati Halilintar dapat rasakan ada sesuatu yang Gempa cuba sembunyikan "Kalau korang buat sesuatu untuk hancurkan imej popularity aku, siaplah korang nanti"

Gempa hanya berikan senyuman dia sahaja kepada Halilintar. Semakin lama, Halilintar semakin curiga dengan Gempa pada ketika itu. Kalau ini adalah permainan dari kembar-kembar dia, Halilintar membuat keputusan untuk bermain sekali. Dia akan pastikan diri dia tidak terperangkap di dalam permainan mereka. Dia akan menang dan akan pastikan mereka kalah

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Halilintar gelak secara tiba-tiba

"Kau ok ke?"

"Maaf" Halilintar terus diam dan teruskan berjalan tanpa berbual apa dengan Halilintar

* * *

"Thorn! Awalnya kamu sampai rumah"

Thorn masuk ke dalam rumah dengan ibunya menyambut dia di pintu rumah. Keiko suka melihat senyuman ceria dari wajah Thorn. Wajah anak dia seperti orang suci yang tiada kesalahan

"Thorn.." panggil ibunya

"Yea ibu" Thorn membuka beg galasnya dan lalu dia letak di tepi dinding "Ibu panggil Thorn kenapa?"

"Ibu ada sesuatu untuk Thorn. Mari ikut ibu"

Keiko membawa anaknya ke laman rumah itu. Taman kecil yang lengkap dengan gazebo kecil, kolam ikan yang ada jambatan di tengahnya dan di dalam laman itu, ada pokok-pokok bunga berwarna merah. Dia berjalan dan bawa Thorn di tepi tembok dinding pagar rumah itu. Di situ terdapat sederet pasu bunga dan hanya satu sahaja yang ada pokok bunga

"Ibu nak bagi Thorn bunga ke?"

"Yea, ibu nak Thorn jaga bunga ini dengan baik" kata Keiko dengan lemah-lembut kepada anaknya "Thorn jaga elok-elok ok. Ibu yakin, Thorn tidak akan biarkan bunga ini layu"

"Jangan risau ibu! Thorn akan biarkan bunga akan sentiasa dapat kasih sayang daripada Thorn"

"Hehehe... bagus anak ibu" Keiko mengusap kepala anaknya "Nanti kembar-kembar kamu yang lain pun, akan tolong kamu jagakan bunga ini juga"

Thorn angguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum bangga. Dia memandang bunga itu dengan penuh tenang dan kasih sayang. Dia janji dengan diri dia, yang dia akan berikan kasih sayang terhadap bunga itu sepenuhnya. Thorn terus peluk ibunya

"Saya sayang ibu"

"Ibu pun sayang Thorn juga"

"THORN!"

Thorn terkejut dan terus lari ke dalam rumah

"SAYA TAK BUAT SALAH! JANGAN CULIK SAYA!"

Keiko terus berikan satu renungan tajam kepada anak lelaki dia yang baru pulang ke rumah iaitu Halilintar. Dia mencekak pinggang, merapat bibirnya dan kening sebelah dia terangkat sedikit. Halilintar tahu ibu dia dalam keadaan marah. Lalu dia berundur kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit. Keiko ke depan sedikit demi sedikit setiap kali anak dia berundur kebelakang

"Hali buat apa dekat Thorn?"

"Mana ada Hali buat apa-apa dekat dia" marah Halilintar "Dia yang tiba-tiba menjerit macam tu"

"Habis tu, jelaskan kepada ibu kenapa dia macam tu?" Halilintar takut dengan suara marah ibunya "Hali, pagi tadi kamu tipu dia tentang keropok lekor tu. Sampai Blaze pun kena tipu sekali. Dia mengamuk dan Thorn pula, dia sedih sebab takde keropok lekor. Kenapa buat begitu dekat kembar Hali sendiri? Hali tak rasa kasihan ke?"

"Yea, Hali yang salah" Kepala Halilintar tertunduk sedikit "Hali cuma bergurau sahaja tapi ibu sendiri tahu macam mana perangai Thorn tu. Entah sampai bila dia akan macam tu"

"Hali.. kamu tahu perangai Thorn macam mana. Ibu tak suka melihat anak ibu mempermainkan adik beradik kamu sendiri. Ibu tak nak lihat kamu bergurau begitu dengan dia lagi. Kamu bimbing Thorn supaya dia tidak begitu mudah dipermainkan"

"Baik ibu"

"Kalau ibu dapat tahu kau buat begitu lagi dekat Thorn, ibu akan denda kamu"

"Yea ibu" Kepala Halilintar masih tertunduk lagi "Hali akan layan Thorn secara baik dan tidak akan menipu dia lagi"

"Bagus" Lalu Keiko mengusap kepala anaknya "Ibu tak marah kamu cuma.. ibu sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Hali. Ibu tahu anak ibu seorang anak yang baik. Sudahlah Hali, pergi masuk dalam dan pergi minta maaf dekat Thorn"

"Baik ibu"

Halilintar masuk ke dalam rumah sambil diperhatikan oleh ibunya. Lalu dia terus naik ke tingkat atas untuk mencari Thorn. Dia masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik yang berwarna hijau. Bilik itu dipenuhi dengan gambar-gambar tumbuhan. Sebuah tong rotan terletak di tepi rak buku yang tersusunnya dengan komik-komik kegemaran Thorn. Di dalam tong tersebut, penuh dengan mainan. Thorn kelihatan terbaring di atas katil sambil membaca buku komiknya. Dia tergelak seorang diri di dalam biliknya

"Thorn!"

Thorn turunkan sedikit buku komiknya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil dia. Wajah Thorn kelihatan ceria seperti biasa. Tiada perasaan marah ataupun sedih di dalam hatinya

"Thorn, aku nak..." Halilintar rasa malu hendak sebut perkataan itu tetapi dia paksa dirinya juga "Aku nak... aku nak.. minta maaf dekat kau"

"Aku maafkan kau, Hali" kata Thorn tanpa ada sikap balas dendam yang terbuku di dalam hatinya "Aku tengah baca komik baru ni, kau nak pinjam?"

"Err.. takpleh. Lain kali aku pinjam" Halilintar tersengih sedikit "Aku pergi dulu"

"Huh?! Hali nak pergi mana? Kau nak pergi jalan-jalan ke?"

"Tak, aku nak masuk bilik aku aje"

"Oh, ingatkan nak pergi jalan-jalan" Thorn sambung balik baca komiknya

Halilintar tinggalkan bilik itu dan terus ke bilik dia sendiri. Sewaktu dia melangkah masuk ke dalam biliknya, mulut dia ternganga sedikit kerana terkilan dengan apa yang terjadi sebahagian bilik itu. Bahagian dia kelihatan bersepah seperti ada berlakunya ribut taufan idi dalam bilik itu. Pada bahagian Fang pula, ianya kelihatan kemas sahaja. Halilintar rasa hairan seketika, kenapa bahagian dia kelihatan bersepah dan Fang punya, kelihatan kemas?

"Ini mesti si Thorn yang buat" bisik Halilintar sambil genggam kedua-dua tangannya "Aku akan ajar dia sebab sepahkan bilik aku"

"Haih kau ni" Ada seseorang letak siku tangan di atas bahu Halilintar "Tak kanlah Thorn nak sepahkan bilik kau. Dia kan budak baik" Halilintar menoleh ke kiri. Gempa ada di sebelah dia. Blaze ada di situ juga

"Kau pasti ke bukan kerja dia?" tanya Halilintar dengan nada marah

"Mestilah Gempa pasti sebab..." Blaze berundur sedikit demi sedikit sambil tersengih "Aku yang buat sebab kau tipu aku pagi tadi. Jadi aku mengamuklah dekat bilik kau" Terus dia larikan diri dan turun ke bawah. Hati Halilintar mula panas

"BLAZE!"

Halilintar mula mengejar Blaze. Gempa gelengkan kepala sahaja. Apa nak jadi dengan kembar-kembar dia ni? Semuanya perangai pelik-pelik, fikir Gempa

"Tapi aku ada perangai pelik juga ke?" bisik Gempa

"Rasanya kau dan Solar sahaja kot yang ada sifat matang" kata Taufan yang baru muncul di situ "Tapi kau lebih sedikit daripada si Solar tu sebab kau kan selalu jaga kita orang"

"Yea ke, terima kasih" Gempa rasa malu sedikit tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia rasa bangga dengan diri dia "Korang semua kembar aku, mestilah aku kena jaga dengan baik. Aku sayangkan kembar-kembar aku"

"Yea, aku pun sayang korang" kata Ice masuk ke dalam bilik dia dengan mata kuyu dia. Di tangan sebelah dia ada sebotol air chocolate. Dia ingin baring di atas katil sambil menikmati air chocolate itu

* * *

Malam itu, Halilintar dapat tidur dengan tenang kerana siang tadi, dia sudah puas belasah Blaze. Habis muka Blaze penuh dengan calar-balar. Walaupun diri Halilintar kena marah dengan ibunya lagi sekali tetapi hati dia tetap rasa puas. Fang di sebelah katil, dia sudah nyenyak tidur. Abang dia ada singgah pada waktu petang tadi. Lynna tiada bersama Kaizo pada ketika itu. Kaizo datang ke rumah untuk menjenguk adiknya

Halilintar terjaga dari tidurnya apabila dia terdengar orang sedang bercakap di luar tingkap biliknya. Lalu dia pergi menjenguk apa yang berlaku. Kelihatan Thorn sedang berborak dengan pokok bunganya. Pada bahagian bunga itu terdapat sebutir cahaya putih yang kecil sedang berlegar-legar di hadapan Thorn. Halilintar mengosok matanya untuk pasti apa yang dia nampak adalah benar. Ianya memang benar. Mungkin sahaja dia sedang bermimpi pada ketika itu ataupun itu hanyalah serangga kelip-kelip sahaja. Lalu dia mengambil keputusan untuk sambung tidur sahaja. Esok sahaja dia akan bertanya kepada Thorn. Dia berharap Thorn akan ketawa kerana ini hanyalah mimpi sahaja

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Halilintar terus bertanya kepada Thorn sewaktu mereka sedang bersarapan pagi di dalam dapur. Thorn sibuk bergurau-senda dengan Taufan dan Blaze. Makanan yang disediakan oleh ibu mereka adalah roti tuna sandwich dan juga roti telur. Gempa hanya dengarkan sahaja ketiga kembar itu berborak. Solar dengan muka dia terlindung di sebalik buku sains. Ice masih lagi tidur di atas katil. Ibu mereka terpaksa pergi kejutkan Ice sebelum dia terlambat pergi ke sekolah. Fang pergi menelefon abangnya sebentar sebelum sarapan

"Thorn" panggil Halilintar

Thorn tidak dengar. Dia masih lagi ketawa terbahak-bahak dengan lawak jenaka dari Taufan

"Thorn!" Halilintar tinggikan sedikit suaranya "THORN!"

"AHHHHHH! ADA ORANG NAK CULIK THORN!"

Halilintar tepuk dahinya sendiri. Taufan dan Blaze tenangkan Thorn

"Adeh, dari semalam lagi asyik cakap ada orang nak culik dia" bisik Halilintar "Aku ada sesuatu nak tanya kau ni"

"Kau nak tanya apa?" soal Gempa

"Aku nak tanya dekat si Thorn tu, malam semalam betul ke kau bercakap dengan bunga?"

"Betul betul!" kata Thorn sambil angguk kepalanya "Tapi aku berborak dengan pari-pari. Dia tu penjaga bunga tu.. dia cakap, lain kali dia nak bawa aku ke dunia pari-pari"

"Isk kau ni, pari-pari mana ada wujud dekat dunia ni" marah Halilintar "Itu semua cerita dongeng sahaja"

"WUJUDLAH!" marah pula Thorn "Kalau tak wujud, habis tu.. malam tadi aku bercakap dengan siapa? Hantu ke?"

"Dengan serangga kelip-kelip kot" jawab Halilintar "Sudahlah Thorn, jangan mudah percaya.. nanti kau juga yang sedih. Aku sebagai kembar kau, aku ingin melindungi diri kau daripada cerita-cerita dongeng kau"

"Hmm.. kalau macam tu, apa kata Hali jumpa dengan pari-pari tu malam ni dengan Thorn" cadang Gempa "Kalau betul itu hanyalah kelip-kelip sahaja, Thorn kena terima kenyataan. Kalau itu adalah pari-pari, aku tak tahu nak cakap apa"

"Baiklah, aku akan buktikan kepada Thorn, itu adalah kelip-kelip sahaja" kata Halilintar dengan penuh yakin

Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu jelmanya malam nanti. Dia akan buktikan kepad Thorn tetapi dia tidak, ini semuanya adalah permainan dari kembar-kembar dia yang lain. Mereka senyum kecil sambil membuat kerja masing-masing. Halilintar tidak sedar dengan permainan itu. Dia hanya makan roti telur itu dengan senang hati

to be continued...

* * *

 **Weee... sudah siap!**

 **Kepada peminat fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik.. bagi author berehat sekejap.. dua minggu boleh ke? xD hehehe.. kenapalah author ni banyak sangat berehat sebab author pun manusia juga**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello hello! Apa khabar semua? Sihat tak? hehehe**

 **Maaf lama sangat tunggu update chapter baru ni xD hehehe..**

 **Maaf jikalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Abang makan apa pagi ni?"

"Abang makan roti aje" jawab Kaizo kepada panggilan adiknya "Makanan dekat rumah abang ni, bukannya banyak pun"

"Habis tu, kenapa abang tak pergi beli makanan! Nanti abang lapar pula"

"Sebab abang nak jimat duit"

"Yelah tu abang" kata Fang "Abang kalau lapar, datanglah rumah aunty Keiko. Aunty selalu masak sedap-sedap. Semuanya mesti habis sebab anak-anak aunty, semuanya kuat makan. Kalau lambat aje, memang tak dapat makanlah"

"Kau kuat makan tak?"

"Adik makan sedikit sahaja.. hehehe"

Kaizo mula tersenyum sedikit kerana dapat mendengar gelakan dari adiknya. Dia melihat jam di dinding. Ianya menunjukkan beberapa minit lagi hendak pukul 7 pagi

"Kau kejap lagi nak pergi sekolah dah kan?"

"Ha ah" balas Fang "Abang pun kejap lagi nak pergi kerjakan"

"Yea.. malam semalam abang call kak Lynna tapi dia tak angkat phone pula"

"Mungkin dia dah tidur awal"

"Mungkin juga" Kaizo tidak rasa curiga pada ketika itu "Nanti abang hubungi dia lagi. Kau pergilah sarapan pagi, nanti habis pula makanan tu"

"Baiklah abang" kata Fang "Jumpa abang lagi. Abang jaga kesihatan elok-elok"

"Kau pun sama, jangan nakal-nakal dekat sekolah" Kaizo terus putuskan talian itu

Fang rasa senang hati kerana dapat berborak dengan abangnya walaupun sekejap sahaja. Dia masuk ke dalam dapur dan dapati hanya tinggal sekeping sandwich sahaja. Dia tidak rasa kecewa ataupun marah, malah dia mengambil sandwich terakhir itu dan makan dengan hati yang tenang

"Fang, malam ni kau nak tak join aku jumpa pari-pari?"

"Pari-pari?" Mata Fang terkebil-kebil melihat Halilintar "Kau gila ke apa? Pari-pari mana ada wujud"

"Thorn cakap pari-pari tu wujud" Halilintar tunjuk ke arah Thorn yang sedang angguk kepalanya "Tengok, dia cakap wujud tapi bagi aku, dia hanya nampak seekor kelip-kelip sahaja"

"Betul ke benda tu pari-pari? Atau sebenarnya si Thorn tu mengigau sahaja"

"Entahlah Fang" Tiba-tiba Gempa bersuara "Aku tak naklah kecewakan hati Thorn tu kalau apa yang dia katakan pari-pari itu, adalah bukan. Aku tak suka tengok Thorn sedih"

"Samalah dengan aku" kata Taufan "Macam seronok aje dapat melihat pari-pari"

"Wei, korang semua nak tengok juga ke si pari-pari tu?" Halilintar memandang satu per satu kembar-kembar dia. Semuanya tersengih sambil angguk kepala masing-masing "Thorn bagi ke semua pergi tengok?"

"Err... nanti Thorn tanya pari-pari tu" balas Thorn "Dia sebenarnya pemalu macam Halilintar juga"

"Halilintar pemalu?" Mata Fang terkebil-kebil melihat Halilintar "HAHAHAHAHAHA! TAK SANGKA AKU JEJAKA SUPER COOL NI RUPANYA PEMALU! MIAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Para kembar yang ada di situ terkejut dengan gelakan besar dari Fang. Mereka selama ini tidak pernah nampak Fang ketawa begitu. Halilintar terus tepuk kepala Fang kerana membuat bising di dalam dapur itu

"Woi!" marah Fang

"Apasal kau ketawa macam tu?"

"Suka hati akulah nak ketawa macam mana" balas Fang dengan nada marahnya "Tapi aku memang betul-betul tak percaya yang kau ni pemalu orangnya. Patutlah budak-budak perempuan selalu nak dekat dengan diri kau, kau lari.. hehehe"

"Kau nak kena sekeh dengan aku ke?"

"Hmmm.. kena sekeh pun, aku sudah terbiasa pun sebab abang aku suka sangat sekeh kepala aku ni" jawab Fang dengan bangganya

"Kalau begitu, aku tendang kau"

"HALI!"

Halilintar terkejut dengan nada kemarahan ibunya. Dia terus terduduk diam sambil kunyah roti telurnya. Keiko gelengkan kepala melihat anaknya iaitu Halilintar. Dia tidak mahu memarahi Halilintar lagi. Lalu dia pergi sediakan air minuman untuk anak-anaknya termasuklah Fang sekali. Keiko berdiam sahaja sambil membuat air milo untuk mereka. Gempa menyiku Halilintar sedikit

"Kau nak apa Gempa?" kata Halilintar dengan nada yang agak perlahan

"Kau jangan buat ibu marah lagi" tegur Gempa

"Yea, aku tahu" jawab Halilintar "Aku tak kan buat ibu marah lagi"

"Bagus" Gempa tersenyum bangga kepada kembarnya "Jadi, hari ni apa planning kau, Hali?"

"Macam biasa.. main bola keranjang, cuba fahamkan apa yang cikgu ajar tapi last-last tak faham langsung, kacau Thorn, itu pun kalau dia tak sengal lagi" Thorn kunyah sandwich dia sambil memandang Halilitar dengan perasaan pelik. Halilintar hanya tersengih sahaja kepada Thorn. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Lepas tu malam nanti bercakap dengan pari-pari dia yang entah betul ke tidak"

"Pari-pari tu betul" muncul Ice di dalam dapur "Aku malam semalam terjaga dari tidur sebab aku terdengar seseorang sedang bercakap. Aku pergi lihat luar tingkap. Aku tak terkejut melihat Thorn bercakap dengan seekor pari-pari"

"Eh kejap.." Mata Halilintar melirik dari Ice terus ke Thorn "Korang cuba kenakan aku ke?"

"Kenakan kau?" kata Thorn "Kita ada kenakan dia ke?" soal dia kepada kembar-kembarnya yang sudah tersengih kecuali Halilintar

"Eh, mana ada kita orang nak kenakan si Hali" Nada Taufan membuatkan Halilintar berasa sedikit curiga. Lalu Halilintar merenung Taufan dengan begitu lama "Ke-kenapa kau pandang aku macam tu?"

"Sebab aku dapat rasakan ada sesuatu yang tak kena" kata Halilintar "Wei Solar, kau kan budak bijaksana. Pari-pari tu tak wujudkan"

"Apa-apa sahaja yang boleh berlaku di dalam dunia yang penuh misteri ini" jawab Solar secara tenang

"Cheh, boleh pula dia jawab macam tu" bisik Halilintar yang tidak berpuas hati dengan mereka "Baiklah, malam ni aku akan tetap pergi jumpa si pari-pari tu tapi kalau aku tahu korang cuba kenakan aku, memang nahaslah korang"

"Jangan marah, Hali" Blaze tiba-tiba peluk Halilintar dengan rapatnya "Kalau kami main-main dengan kau pun, kau patut ketawa sekali. Kita sudah lama tidak bersuka-ria bersama.. hehehe"

"Bersuka ria apa kebendanya!" Halilintar tolak Blaze dari dakapan kembarnya itu

Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar bunyi dengkuran dari seseorang. Rupanya Ice sudah tertidur di atas meja dengan mulutnya masih kunyah makanan. Taufan cucuk-cucuk pipi Ice tetapi apa yang dia dapat, Ice hanya garu pipinya sahaja

"Adeh, kaki tidur betul si Ice ni" kata Gempa sambil gelengkan kepalanya "Wei, cepat kejutkan dia sebelum ibu datang"

Taufan terus mendapat satu idea bagaimana untuk bangunkan Ice secara pantas dan berkesan. Dia pergi ambil dua keping roti dan masukkan ke dalam toaster. Beberapa saat kemudian, roti itu sudah siap dibakar sedikit. Lalu dia sapukan chocolate pada permukaan roti itu. Selepas itu, dia letakkan di hadapan muka Ice. Hidung Ice mula bergerak-gerak. Dia terbau sesuatu yang sedap. Tangan dia meraba-raba meja itu seperti mencari sesuatu

"Bangunlah cepat" bisik Gempa dengan matanya berliar melihat pintu dapur "Bangunlah cepat, Ice"

Bagaikan menonton perlawanan bola sepak ketika itu. Lalu tangan Ice mencapai sekeping roti. Kepala dia terangkat dari meja itu. Mata dia terbuka luas kerana makanan kegemaran dia iaitu roti chocolate, berada di depan matanya. Dia terus makan roti tersebut dengan senang hati dan pada masa yang sama, ibu mereka sudah pun masuk ke dalam dapur. Masing-masing rasa lega sedikit

"Kenapa dengan kamu semua?" tanya ibu mereka. Dia seperti tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan anak-anaknya

"Takde apa-apalah ibu" kata Gempa

"Hmm.. ok" Keiko malas hendak bertanya lagi asalkan mereka tidak membuat sesuatu yang nakal "Jangan lambat pergi sekolah. Tengahari nanti ibu tiada di rumah. Jadi kamu semua terpaksa masak makanan tengahari sendiri. Jangan gaduh-gaduh dan jangan sepahkan rumah ni. Ibu akan pulang petang nanti"

"Baik ibu!" kata kembar-kembar itu secara serentak

Fang angguk sahaja sebagai tanda faham. Lagipun dia tiada semasa tengahari nanti. Dia akan terus ke kedai abangnya selepas sahaja sekolah tamat. Dia tak sabar untuk jumpa abangnya nanti. Fang perhatikan sahaja adik beradik kembar itu berborak dengan suara tinggi masing-masing dan dia pula, senyum seorang diri di dalam dapur itu

* * *

Tengahari itu, Gempa orang pertama yang sampai rumah. Adik beradik kembar dia lambat sampai kerana masing-masing sibuk dengan hal mereka. Gempa terus terfikir, Thorn ada hal apa dekat sekolah? Selalunya, Thorn akan pulang ke rumah kerana dia mana pernah ada urusan apa-apa di sekolah. Malah, Thorn sendiri jarang menyertai mana-mana club yang ada di sekolah

"Mungkin dia pergi jumpa pari-pari kot"

"AHHHHH!"

Gempa terkejut dengan suara seperti hantu tadi. Dia terus pusing kebelakang. Hati dia rasa lega melihat Ice ada di situ

"Eh, bukan ke kau nak pergi kedai makanan dulu ke?"

"Aku dah pergi dah" balas Ice sambil tunjuk makanan-makanan ringan yang penuh di dalam beg plastiknya "Aku nak makan puas-puas hari ni"

"Isk kau ni, kalau ibu tahu kau beli makanan yang tak berkhasiat tu, mesti ibu akan marah"

"Jangan risaulah, ibu tak kan tahu pula" kata Ice dalam keadaan tenang "Kau pun tak kan beritahu ibu kan"

"Hmmm... itu pun kalau aku tak tersasar beritahu ibu" Gempa masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, lemparkan beg sekolahnya di atas meja ruang tamu dan lalu dia baring di atas kerusi sofa "Bila ibu takde aje, mulalah kau makan benda-benda tu. Kau tak risau ke nanti kau akan jadi gemuk balik macam dulu?"

Terus Ice berhenti membuka bungkusan makanan ringan dia. Mata dia seperti dapat melihat kenangan dulu iaitu sewaktu tubuh badan dia kelihatan gempal. Ice gelengkan kepalanya dan terus membuka bungkusan itu. Dia tahu ini adalah perbuatan yang tidak sepatutnya tetapi dia ingatkan diri dia bahawa makanan-makanan yang dia dapat menikmati ini adalah pada hari ini sahaja. Esok dia akan mulakan dengan makanan sihat semula

"Takpe, hari ni sahaja" balas Ice

"Hmm.. suka hati kau lerr" Gempa terus pejamkan mata tetapi perut dia pula mula berbunyi "Adeh, laparlah pulak. Fang takde, tak boleh suruh dia masakan makanan untuk kita orang nanti"

"Masaklah sendiri" jawab Ice sambil duduk di hadapan television "Kau kan pandai. Mesti kau boleh buat makanan yang sedap-sedap"

"Hmm.. aku pandai pun tapi aku still tak boleh masak" Gempa teringat balik kenangan dia buat makanan tak sedap sampai kembar-kembar dia sakit perut "Adakah aku seperti Yaya? suka sangat buat masakan yang tak sedap"

"Yaya tu lain, biskut dia aje yang tak sedap"

"Ha ah, aku lupa pula. Biskut dia yang tak sedap tapi makanan lain, sedap pulak" Gempa mengeluh sedikit "Pelik betul aku"

Tanpa disedari oleh Gempa, dia telah diperhatikan oleh seseorang dari tingkap rumahnya. Gadis yang bernama Lily itu, rasa simpati dengan kekasihnya yang sedang kelaparan itu. Air mata dia mengalir keluar, lalu dia membuat keputusan untuk pergi belikan makanan untuk Gempa

"Jangan risau Gempa-chan, Lily akan pergi belikan makanan yang sedap-sedap untuk Gempa-chan!" Terus Lily beredar dari situ

Beberapa minit kemudian, Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn sudah pulang ke rumah dengan masing-masing membawa beg plastik yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan yang mereka ingin masak nanti

"Kami sudah pulang!" kata mereka bertiga dengan penuh riangnya

"Dah balik dah trio huru-hara ni" bisik Gempa

"Trio huru-hara?" Ice rasa pelik sedikit "Bukan ke trio huru-hara tu nama kumpulan si Lily, Bella dan Faye?"

"Tapi kami ni trio huru-hara versi lelaki!" balas Taufan kepada Ice "Hehehe.. hah! Kita orang ada beli bahan-bahan untuk masak nanti. Korang tunggu ok, kita orang nak pergi masak!"

Gempa terus terbangun kerana dia dapat bayangkan dapur rumah mereka bersepah ataupun ada kebakaran kecil yang bakal berlaku nanti. Dia harus hentikan niat murni mereka yang ingin memasak makanan tengahari mereka semua

"Nanti dulu!" Gempa menjerit sedikit

"Kenapa?" soal Blaze "Kau nak join sekali ke?"

"Err... aku pantau sahaja apa yang korang buat" Gempa tersengih sedikit

"Apa kata korang suruh si Solar aje yang masak" kata Ice sambil tunjuk jari dia di belakang Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn "Dia kan lebih handal daripada kita semua"

Solar baru sahaja sampai di rumah. Dia terkejut dengan kata-kata Ice tadi. Lalu dia mempercepatkan pergerakan dia untuk terus ke biliknya. Dia tidak mahu masuk campur dalam drama dapur adik beradik kembarnya nanti. Dia cuba menggelakkan diri tetapi kaki dia telah dipeluk oleh Thorn. Solar cuba memandang ke bawah sedikit tetapi hati dia rasa kasihan melihat mata Thorn cuba memujuk-mujuk dirinya

"Solar janganlah lari" Mata Thorn makin membulat besar "Tolonglah kami. Bantulah kami. Kasihankanlah kami yang sedang kelaparan ni, lebih-lebih lagi si Gempa tu"

Akhirnya Solar mengalah. Dia termakan juga pujukan Thorn tadi

"Baiklah, aku akan masakan untuk korang semua" kata Solar. Mata Thorn terus bersinar-sinar "Tapi... Thorn tak boleh bantu, yang lain kena tolong aku"

"KENAPA PULAK!" Blaze mula naik angin "Mana adil kalau macam tu!"

"Sebab kalau aku suruh dia buat lain, dia pergi buat benda lain" balas Solar dalam keadaan tenang "Tapi elok juga kalau korang berdua tak tolong aku. Lagi senang dan lagi cepat kerja aku nanti"

Taufan dan Blaze terus lari ke ruang tamu. Beg-beg plastik tadi, mereka sudah letakkan di hadapan Solar. Betapa gembiranya apabila mereka berdua tidak perlu menolong Solar memasak. Thorn masih lagi berdiri di situ, tersenyum lebar sambil mengharapkan makanan kegemaran dia dimasak oleh Solar

"Wei Gempa, jom tolong aku" panggil Solar

"Hmm.. baiklah" Gempa mengeluh sedikit sambil berjalan secara perlahan menuju ke dapur "Adeh.. rasa malaslah pulak tapi demi adik beradik kembar ku, aku sanggup habiskan tenaga ini untuk mereka" kata dia dengan penuh semangat

Ice tergelak sedikit melihat keyakinan Gempa sambil sumbat di dalam mulutnya dengan potato chips. Satu per satu makanan ringan dia di ambil oleh Taufan dan Blaze. Hati Ice seperti ingin mengamuk kepada mereka berdua tetapi sifat dia yang tenang, membuatkan dia biarkan sahaja makanan dia dimakan oleh mereka berdua. Thorn asyik mengintai sahaja. Dia ingin tahu apa yang dimasak oleh Solar nanti

"Thorn, kau duduk dan tunggu sahaja" kata Solar sambil menghiris bawang merah "Dan jangan risau, aku akan masak sedap-sedap"

"Sedap macam ibu masak?" soal Thorn dengan penuh harapan

"Errr... lebih kurang macam itu" jawab Solar yang sudah berdebar-debar. Dia berharap masakan dia sama sedap seperti masakan ibunya "Thorn, pergi duduk dan tunggu sahaja ok"

Lalu Thorn ikut arahan dari Solar tadi. Dia duduk bersila di tengah-tengah luar pintu masuk dapur rumah mereka. Solar menepuk dahinya, manakala Gempa pula, hanya tersengih sahaja. Thorn tunggu dan lihat sahaja mereka berdua berkungkus-lumus untuk siapkan makanan tengahari mereka. Selang beberapa minit kemudian, Gempa dan Solar terdengar jeritan dari salah seorang kembar mereka iaitu Taufan

"HALI BELI MAKANAN!"

"Ha ah, aku beli makanan" balas Halilintar sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur "Tapi aku beli untuk aku seorang sahaja"

Blaze terus bangun dari tempat duduk dia. Muka dia berubah menjadi merah-kemerahan dan lalu dia menjerit

"HAH! KAU BELI UNTUK DIRI KAU SAHAJA!"

"Yelah, aku yang lapar, jadi aku belikanlah untuk diri aku aje" kata Halilintar secara tenang "Kenapa? Aku kena belikan untuk korang sekali ke?"

"YELAH!" Kali ini Taufan dan Blaze menjerit bersama

Gempa dan Solar muncul di hadapan Halilintar. Riak wajah mereka kelihatan marah. Solar sudah siap memegang periuk. Halilintar takut melihat wajah mereka berdua dan lalu dia berundur kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit

"Wei korang, janganlah nak marah aku. Lagipun korang pun tengah masak makanan tengahari kan" Halilintar mula tersengih sedikit

"Kita orang memang tengah masak pun.." Lalu Blaze mencelah percakapan Solar tadi

"TAPI APASAL KAU TAK AJAK KITA ORANG PERGI BELI MAKANAN SEKALI!" Blaze mula menggenggam kedua-dua tangannya "Buat penat aje aku, Taufan dan Thorn pergi supermarket, semata-mata nak masak untuk korang"

"Tapi Solar dan Gempa yang masakan untuk kita orang" kata Thorn secara tiba-tiba

"Ala, sesiapa ajelah" marah Blaze "Mari sini kau, HALILINTAR!"

"EH JANGAN GADUH-GADUH!" Akhirnya Gempa bersuara "Apa kata kita sambung balik masak dan Hali, kau pergi makan makanan kau tapi kau tak boleh makan makanan kita orang"

"Itu aku setuju!" kata Taufan

"Tapi.. tapi.." Halilintar tidak begitu berpuas hati "APASAL AKU TAK BOLEH JOIN SEKALI!"

"Sebab kau beli makanan untuk kau seorang sahaja" jawab Blaze dengan nada yang tinggi "Barang-barang yang kita orang beli untuk masak tadi, untuk kita orang sahaja!"

"Eh.. tapi korang belikan untuk kita semua kan, jadi maksudnya aku pun termasuk sekali" kata Halilintar sambil tersenyum sinis

"Betul juga tu" kata Thorn sambil angguk kepalanya

"Tapi si Hali beli makanan untuk diri dia sahaja tapi.. kalau dia makan masakan Solar dan Gempa, dia kena bayar" Blaze mula menjawab balik

"Cheh.. kena bayar pula. Kalau begitu, kalau korang nak makanan aku, kena bayar juga"

Thorn dengan pantasnya, dia keluarkan duit dari dompet dia. Halilintar tersenyum sinis lagi melihat Thorn memberikan sekeping duit warna merah kepada dia. Lalu Solar menepis tangan Thorn

"Jangan bagi dia duit, Thorn!" tegur Solar dengan tegasnya

"Ha ah, jangan bagi dia" kata pula Gempa "Dia saja nak kenakan kita orang, lebih-lebih lagi si Thorn. Kau makan aje apa yang kau beli"

"Betul tu!" Solar dengan penuh semangat, terus berkata lagi "Aku akan masakan makanan mereka yang lebih sedap daripada kau beli tu! Jangan harap aku akan berikan kepada kau"

"Oh takpe takpe... jaga kau nanti" Hati Halilintar terus membara dengan kemarahannya "Kau akan terima balasannya nanti!"

"Aku terima aje" kata Solar dengan angkuhnya "So, kau jangan makan makanan yang aku masak dan kau pergi makan makanan kau, jauh daripada kita orang yea"

"MANA ADIL! Kita seharusnya berkongsi makanan!"

"KALAU NAK KONGSI! MEHLAH BAGI KITA ORANG MAKANAN KAU!" jerit Blaze kepada Halilintar

"TAK BOLEH!" kata Halilintar balik

"SERANG DIA!"

Terus tercentusnya peperangan diantara Halilintar dengan adik-beradik kembarnya itu kecuali Ice, dia sudah nyenyak tidur di bawah meja ruang tamu. Thorn terduduk di atas lantai rumah sambil menangis teresak-esak. Blaze melempar beberapa bantal cushion ke arah adik beradik kembarnya. Dia hanya menyerang sesiapa sahaja yang berada di hadapannya. Lily mengintai adik beradik itu di luar tingkap rumah sambil memegang sebungkus nasi goreng kampung khas untuk Gempa. Lalu dia lari dari situ kerana takut melihat pergaduhan mereka

* * *

"Abang!"

Fang muncul di hadapan pintu kedai roti sambil memanggil abangnya yang sedang bekerja itu. Pelanggan-pelanggan yang ada di dalam kedai itu, melihat Fang dengan perasaan pelik. Selepas itu, mereka sambung balik memilih roti yang ingin dibeli. Tangan Kaizo terasa gatal untuk menyekeh kepala adiknya. Dia sebenarnya sibuk pada ketika itu. Sibuk menyusun roti-roti yang baru siap dibakar ke dalam bakulnya tersendiri

"Pang, kau buat apa dekat sini?"

"Nak tengok abang bekerjalah" balas Fang "Kenapa? Tak boleh ke?"

"Boleh tapi waktu sekarang ni abang tengah sibuk" marah Kaizo sedikit

"Hmm.. yelah. Adik datang ke sini lain masa ajelah" Fang berpura-pura rasa sedih sedikit "Adik datang bila abang tak sibuk aje. Entah-entah masa tu adik pula yang sibuk, tak dapat adik nak jenguk-jenguk abang dekat sini. Abang kerja rajin-rajin yea, adik cuma hantar doa sahaja"

Berkerut dahi Kaizo. Lalu dia mengambil sebiji donut yang bersebelahan dengan roti lain

"Nah, ambik ni. Abang belanja"

Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar kerana di hadapan mata dia adalah sebiji donut kesukaan dia iaitu donut lobak merah. Fang mengambil donut itu dari tangan abangnya. Bau harum donut itu, terus menusuk kalbu ke dalam lubang hidung Fang. Dia terus makan donut itu dengan penuh selera. Gelagat Fang pada ketika itu, membuatkan seorang wanita tertarik

"Adik kamu ke, Kaizo?" soal wanita itu. Dia tidak keseorangan. Di tangan kanannya, sedang memimpin seorang kanak-kanak kecil

"Yea, ini adik saya" balas Kaizo

"Abang ada mak angkat baru ke?" Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya "ABANG! Adik bergurau ajelah"

"Hehehe... comel betul adik kamu ni" kata wanita itu "Nama dia memang Pang ke?"

"Err.. tak" Kaizo tersengih sedikit "Nama sebenarnya dia ialah Fang tapi dia ni pelat waktu dia kecik lagi"

"Abang Fang.. hehehe" budak kecil itu tergelak sedikit "Abang Pang.. abang Pang! Comel nama Pang tu, macam nak kena tampar tapi abang Pang selalu ke kena tampar?"

Fang rasa hendak sekeh kepala budak kecil itu

"Isk Rizu ni, cakap yang bukan-bukan pula" tegur wanita itu kepada anaknya "Maaf yea, anak mak cik ni terlebih cakap pulak"

"Takpe, saya maafkan" kata Kaizo

"Mama, Pizu nak abang macam abang Pang boleh?"

"ABANG FANG LAH!"

Rizu terus menangis di situ kerana terkejut dengan jeritan Fang tadi

"Pang! Kenapa kau buat dia menangis?" Fang takut muka abang dia yang kelihatan bengis itu "Baik kau pergi minta maaf dekat dia cepat, sebelum aku sekeh kepala kau"

"Yelah yelah" Fang alihkan permandangan dia ke budak kecil yang bernama Rizu itu "Err.. adik.. abang nak minta maaf sebab jerit dengan adik tadi"

"Pizu maafkan tapi..." Rizu mengesat air matanya sambil melihat Fang "Tapi abang Pang jadi abang Pizu boleh?"

"Maaf yea Fang sebab tiba-tiba pula anak mak cik ni nak abang pula.. adeh" Ibu kepada Rizu itu tersengih kecil kepada Fang "Lagipun, dia tiada adik beradik. Dia anak tunggal mak cik. Ayah dia sudah lama tiada, tinggal kami berdua sahaja"

"Samalah seperti saya dan abang saya. Ibu bapa kami sudah lama tiada. Jadi tinggal kami berdua sahaja" Suara Fang kelihatan sedih sedikit "Tapi saya tak kisah pun kalau Rizu nak jadikan saya sebagai abang angkat dia"

Rizu terus tersenyum lebar sehingga ke pipi. Mata dia bersinar-sinar dan terus peluk tubuh badan Fang

"Suka betul dia ni" kata ibu kepada Rizu "Oh yea, mana Lynna? Tak nampak pula dia hari ni"

"Tak tahulah, aunty. Saya dari semalam call dia, langsung dia tak jawab. Hari ni pun call, dia tak jawab juga" balas Kaizo "Risau juga saya. Nanti saya pergi ke rumah dia, nak tahu apa yang berlaku"

"Kak Lynna dalam bahaya ke, abang?" Riak wajah Fang bertukar menjadi cemas

"Kakak Lynna dalam bahaya?!" Rizu peluk badan Fang lagi "Abang Fang pergilah telefon polis ataupun abang Fang selamatkan kakak Lynna ke"

"Jangan risaulah Rizu, abang aku tu kuat. Mesti dia akan menjadi wira kepada kak Lynna.. hehehe.. lepas tu, hati kak Lynna mesti berbunga-bunga punya, lepas tu dia orang mesti akan jatuh-" Kaizo terus tepuk kepala adiknya "ABANG!"

"Apa yang kau merepek ni! INI BUKAN MASANYA UNTUK SESI MERAPU!"

Para pelanggan semua terkejut dengan suara kegarangan Kaizo sebentar tadi. Mereka kelihatan takut sedikit

"Err.. Kaizo" Ibu Rizu mula tersengih kecil "Jangan nak garang sangat dengan adik kamu tu, dia bergurau aje tu tapi apa-apa pun, kalau dapat hubungi Lynna nanti, beritahu mak cik yea dan juga mak cik saudara dia"

"Yea aunty, saya akan beritahu aunty dan juga aunty dia dengan segara. Risau pula saya dengan si Lynna ni. Saya berharap tiada benda buruk yang terjadi dekat diri dia"

"Adik pun tak nak fikirkan sangat" kata Fang kepada abangnya "Kak Lynna baik, dia selalu bawakan roti lebihan untuk adik dan juga anak-anak buah dia. Kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat dia, memang adik akan sedih"

"Kami semua akan sedih" kata ibu Rizu. Lalu dia melihat jamnya "Eh, mak cik dah lambat ni. Jumpa lagi yea. Jom Rizu, mari kita pulang"

"Bye bye abang-abang ku!" kata Rizu dengan penuh semangat "Cari kak Lynna tau!"

Kaizo dan Fang melambai-lambai ke arah si anak kecil bersama ibunya. Mereka terasa rindu dengan ibu mereka sendiri. Alangkah bagusnya, jikalau mereka dapat bersiar-siar dengan ibu bapa mereka lagi. Bolehlah mereka meramah mesra dan bergurau senda dengan ibu bapa mereka. Fang memeluk abangnya kerana kerinduan itu menusuk ke dalam hatinya

"Abang tahu kau rindukan ibu dan ayah" kata Kaizo "Abang pun rindukan mereka juga tapi kita harus teruskan kehidupan kita. Kau pergi balik rumah, nanti aunty cari pula kau"

"Baik abang. Jangan lupa beritahu adik kalau ada berita tentang kak Lynna"

Kaizo angguk kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Lynna? bisik di hati Kaizo

* * *

Keiko membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia kelihatan penat sedikit tetapi hati dia tetap semangat kerana akhirnya, dia sudah sampai ke rumah untuk melihat anak-anak kesayangannya. Apabila dia masuk ke dalam rumah, dia agak terperanjat melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya. Halilintar diikat pada kerusi meja makan dan Thorn melompat-lompat sambil mengelilingi Halilintar dengan nyanyian gembiranya. Ice masih lagi tidur di bawah meja ruang tamu. Taufan dan Blaze pula, mereka bermain video game sehingga membuatkan Blaze terlalu teruja, dia melompat-lompat di atas sofa. Bantal-bantal cushion berselerak di merata-rata tempat. Bungkusan-bungkusan makanan tidak dibuang ke dalam tong sampah. Semuanya terkumpul di sebelah Ice. Gempa dan Solar berada di dalam dapur. Mereka masih lagi memasak kerana Solar ingin membuat pelbagai makanan untuk berjamu selera bersama

"ANAK-ANAK KU! APA SUDAH JADI NI!"

Setiap dari mereka, terus berhenti membuat kerja masing-masing. Mereka berlari dan berbaris di hadapan ibu mereka kecuali Blaze dan Ice

"Awalnya ibu balik" kata Gempa

"Ibu balik awal sebab kerja ibu siap awal tapi... kenapa dengan rumah ni? Kenapa bersepah? Kenapa Blaze kena ikat dekat kerusi dan kenapa Ice tidur bawah meja tu?"

"Err..." Para kembar itu pandang satu sama lain dan rasa bersalah kerana tidak menjaga rumah itu dengan elok

"Maaf ibu, kami tadi main perang-perang sebab Hali beli makanan untuk diri dia sahaja. Jadi terus kami berperang" jawab Gempa secara jujur

"Kamu semua ni.." Keiko gelengkan kepalanya "Tapi kenapa sampai ikat dia sekali?"

"Oh.. itu Thorn yang buat" jawab Thorn dengan muka tidak bersalah "Selalunya orang jahat akan kalah dalam perang-perang ni sebab tu Hali kena ikat. Jadi Thorn ikatlah dia dan nyanyi sebagai tanda kemenangan kita orang! Lagipun dia orang suruh Thorn jaga dan jangan bagi dia lari"

"Hmmm... begitu pula alasan kamu" Keiko gelengkan kepala dia lagi "Dan kenapa Ice tidur bawah meja?"

"Dia terlebih makan, ibu" jawab Solar secara ringkas

"Dia makan junk food ke?"

"Yea ibu!" balas Thorn secara tiba-tiba. Gempa menepuk dahinya sendiri "Ice bagi kita orang share makanan dia tapi Halilintar tu kedekut, tak bagi share makanan dia tapi dia nak pulak makanan yang Solar masakan nanti. Jadi kita orang tak bagi"

"Kenapa tak nak share?"

"Sebab Thorn, Blaze dan Taufan yang belikan barang-barang untuk masak" jawab Thorn lagi "Jadi kita orang nak masak tapi Gempa tak bagi. Jadi dia dan Solar yang pergi masak. Kita orang pula, main dekat sini"

"Main sampai bersepahkan rumah.. aduh anak-anak ku ni" Keiko memicit dahinya sendikit. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Taufan dan Blaze pergi kemaskan rumah ni, Gempa dan Solar pergi sambung masak, Thorn pergi bukakan ikatan Hali dan ibu akan kejutkan si budak Ice tu"

"BAIK IBU!" kata para kembar itu kecuali Halilintar

"Ibu jangan lupa bagi hukuman dekat dia orang sebab ikat Hali! Terutama sekali si Thorn tu!" kata Halilintar sambil meninggikan suaranya

"Jangan risau, korang semua ibu akan bagi hukuman yang best termasuklah Halilintar sekali"

"ERK!" Halilintar rasa hendak menangis di situ

"Oh yea, berapa banyak makanan si Solar tu masak?" Mata Keiko terpandang meja makan di dalam dapur rumahnya. Pelbagai makanan yang ada di atas meja itu. Semuanya kelihatan menarik

"Tak tahulah ibu tapi Solar tu terlebih rajin pula" balas Taufan "Kami beli sedikit sahaja barang-barang nak dimasak tapi si Solar pergi buat jadi macam-macam pulak. Pelik saya"

"Hmm.. takpelah, asalkan kita semua dapat makan bersama-sama" Keiko mengusap kepala anaknya si Taufan

"Tapi Hali tak boleh makan makanan kita orang"

"APASAL PULAK!" marah Halilintar kepada Blaze. Dia baru sahaja dilepaskan dari ikatan Thorn tadi "Ibu! Tengok dia orang! Langsung tak kongsikan makanan dia orang dengan Hali!"

"Makanan Hali tadi mana?"

"Thorn bagi kucing makan" jawab Thorn sambil tersenyum manja dengan muka tidak bersalah "Tadi ada kucing dan anak-anak dia main dekat luar rumah. Dia orang nampak kurus aje, jadi Thorn bagilah makanan Hali tadi"

"APA! MAKANAN KU!" Halilintar terduduk sedih di ruang tamu rumah itu

"Errr.. nanti Thorn minta balik dekat kucing tu. Itu pun kalau ada lebih"

Taufan dan Blaze tergelak di situ. Mereka suka melihat kecomelan Thorn yang lurus bendul itu. Halilintar bagaikan hendak menepuk kepala Thorn dengan bantal tetapi dia mengawal dirinya kerana ibu dia ada di situ. Keiko keluarkan telefon dia dari beg tangannya kerana ada menghubungi dia. Lalu dia menjawap panggilan itu

"Hello?"

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **Maaf sebab author suka sangat update lambat T_T uwaaa!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! :3**


End file.
